The Originals: Of Light and Dark
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Caroline Forbes moves to New Orleans,Unaware that it is a supernatural capital of the world she acts like any normal teenage girl frozen at the age of seventeen. She begins to settle only to come across that their are more secrets to the city then she had thought. She suddenly finds herself face to face with an all out war, as well as capturing the eye of the original hybrid Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had moved to New Orleans with her father. Her mother had been out of Caroline's life for ten years now. Caroline didn't know what she would find in New Orleans but she had been hiding a secret from her father. Caroline was a vampire. She had been hiding the secret for so long. She looked to the house that she was going to be living in. Her father happened to be a police officer and had been relocated on the force. Caroline knew her father was never home really and come to think of it she was the one that had been getting a job to help pay for college. She was walking into the city and heading for the bar to apply for a job. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to be the bartender or cook or anything like that since she was only seventeen. Technically she was eighteen just frozen at the age. She walked into the bar and looked to a woman with dark hair who was wiping down a table.

"Excuse me, my name is Caroline Forbes and I was hoping to perhaps apply for a job here. I did see your help wanted sign." She said. The woman looked up to her.

"It is nice to meet you; my name is Sophie the owner actually. You will have to fill out an application here please." She said grabbing a sheet of paper behind the counter and a pen. She handed them to Caroline. Caroline took her time feeling out the application before handing it to Sophie again. Sophie looked over it before turning to her. "Do you have any experience with waiting tables?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"In Mystic Falls, Virginia I happen to waited on people at the Grill." She said. Sophie nodded.

"And you're still in high school." Caroline nodded.

"Last year actually, and I will be gradating in just a few months." Caroline replied.

"I quit Sophie!" Vanessa said walking out of the door. Sophie looked at her and then back to Caroline. If Caroline didn't know better she would have to say that, that was fate or something.

"Alright you're hired." She nearly jumped when she turned, looking at the dark skinned man.

"Oh excuse me," She said. He studied her before he smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that didn't mean to scare you. You look new here." Caroline nodded. She didn't like him because he was giving her some uncomfortable vibe or something. But Caroline would not let him see this. She would not back down.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Because I have never seen someone like you around here." He said.

"Someone like me?" She moved around him. "You sure know how to talk to women."

"Oh no darling I mean that there is no one like you around here by saying that you are quite pretty little flower aren't you." She rolled her eyes. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you?" She snapped. He smirked.

"Careful darling you should keep that mouth under control because we wouldn't want to put it to better use now should we." She gave him a look. Who did he think he was?

"Caroline Forbes."

"My name is Marcel. If you need any help with anything around here you can come to me." He said before walking off to the bar. She shook her head.

"Just ignore Marcel and he will most likely ignore you. I don't think he will bother you too much. He has another that has taken his eye." Sophie said. Caroline glanced to Camille who was getting him a drink. He looked over her and Caroline looked at him disgusted. Men. She thought before leaving the restaurant.

Caroline had just finished unpacking the boxes and setting up her room when she walked downstairs to start dinner. She had decided to make pork chops and mashed potatoes. When she had finished and began to eat she looked at the clock to realize it was seven thirty. Her father wasn't coming home for dinner and she sighed before walking into the closet behind the stairs to a cooler full of blood bags. She drank one as she thought about her life here in New Orleans. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. It would probably go by fast and she would leave going off to college. She looked at the picture of her mother before tossing it to the side. Her whole life she had been abandoned or left being second best. She was tired of it and that is why she couldn't wait to leave and find her own life. This life made her feel like a curse because she was also a vampire now. She didn't mind being a vampire in fact she liked it because it made her strong and not a weak human like she had been. She felt better about herself really. As Caroline cleaned the dishes and prepared for bed. She noticed something written on the side of the wall by her bedroom fireplace. T-E-L-A-M-U. She raised an eyebrow and wondered what it meant as she also found a word symbol.

She stared at it wondering what it was. Could this place get any stranger? Caroline thought. But there was something strange about this symbol that actually made Caroline slightly afraid as she looked at the symbol. She couldn't explain it but she had a bad feeling. As well as having the feeling that she was somehow being watched. Caroline shook her head and walked back over to her bed telling herself that she was over thinking about things and did not need to panic because she was a vampire. She took a deep breath trying to think about how the day would play out tomorrow. It was working but it kept coming back to that symbol and despite that the lights were off Caroline could see it somehow because of her vampire gaze. Caroline was going to have to get use to New Orleans.

Note: So there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. Don't worry Klaus will be in the next chapter. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline walked into the restaurant where she found Sophie sorting the money in the cash register. She turned to Caroline handing her an apron, a notebook and pen.

"Better get to work, nights are always busy." Sophie explained. Caroline raised an eyebrow before wrapping the apron around her waist. Sophie had been right when she said that nights were their busiest time really.

"Sophie was right nights are really always busier." Caroline said to the girl that she worked with. The girl looked older than Caroline. She had light blonde hair hollow light brown eyes and she worked as the bartender.

"All say. I'm Camille O'Connell by the way." She introduced herself. Caroline smiled to her.

"Caroline Forbes."

"You must be new here, I know it's a big city but in the French Quarter everyone seems to at least know everyone or have seen them at least." Caroline shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"Where are you from?"

"Mystic Falls Virginia. Small town girl not really use to these big cities yet." Camille chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah well I came from Rhode island, I am going to Tulane university and studying psychology actually." Camille said. Caroline nodded.

"Still in high school and not sure where I want to go for college or really what I want to do anymore." Caroline explained.

"The good thing about high school is you don't have to know what you're going to do just yet. But it's still go to think about it. But you have tried something in order to see if you like it and could make a living out of it. I have to go, look at these men piling up waiting for a drink to either have a good feeling or to drown their sorrows. It was nice meeting you." She said walking back over to the bar. It was near closing time and now the bar was nearly empty. Caroline was wiping down the table when she heard movement behind her. A normal human probably wouldn't have heard it but being a vampire she did.

"Were closing," She said.

"Well that's a shame I really didn't get to meet you beautiful." She turned to a man with dark skin and brown frizzy hair like an Afro. She glanced at his dark eyes that showed emptiness. "I'm Diego, you are?"

"Not interested," She said walking pass him to put the utensils away. Caroline didn't like this guy and even if she did she wasn't interested in a relationship right now at least not after her last one.

"Oh come on sugar, I promise I won't bite." He said. Caroline rolled her eyes. Couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he just see that she was not interested? She thought. She was wiping off the silverware when his arms encircled her. In just a second she dropped the silverware and grabbed his hand turned to him with a glare slapping his hands away. He smirked. "Oh feisty I see, I do like them feisty." He reached for her again this time she grabbed his hand and used her strength to crush the bone. He made a strangled noise and pulled back. Caroline watched and her eyes widened as she saw it heal quickly. He was no human man. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the counter looking at her with his cold dead black eyes. They seemed to pierce her soul. By his strength and speed she knew he must have been an older vampire. But that didn't stop her from using her foot to kick him in the chest shoving him back into the wall. He glared and launched himself at her so fast that she couldn't seem to defend herself in time. She struggled to get him off until head hit him and used her leg to kick him off her and propel him into a wall. She flashed to her feet ready to defend herself. Diego stood glaring at her before he stopped and looked at something behind her. He swallowed hard and realized that there was no way he could challenge him. He took a step back and vanished into the shadows. Caroline was slightly confused by this but relieved that he was gone all the same.

"You sure have quite a fire in you love," She turned to the voice that nearly made her jump. There in the doorway he stood. He had scruffy light brown hair, light sky blue eyes. He leaned against the doorway with his arms folded across his somewhat muscular chest with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. She raised an eyebrow as she took in his features. She folded her arms across her chest not afraid.

"Oh?" She said.

"Well love most vampires your age would flee really at least against an older vampire." He said.

"Well I guess I am not like most vampires." She retorted rolling her eyes turning back to finish her work.

"You are quite a spunk fire," He said. She glanced at him.

"You act as if you haven't met someone like that." He nodded.

"I haven't, you are quite fascinating sweetheart." He commented. "May I ask your name?" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"No," This only made him smirk all the more.

"The more you act like this the more intrigued you make me."She wasn't sure if she should feel offended or flattered by this.

"Nik come on let's go. I am board." A girl said. Caroline looked at the blonde girl. Nik? Clearly this must be his girlfriend or something. The girl glanced to Caroline. She light daffodil blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Alright Rebekah," He said and she rolled her eyes and walked out the door. He turned back to Caroline. "It was nice meeting you, until next time love." And with that he turned to leave. Caroline couldn't help but watch as he left. She couldn't understand it but she was rather curious about this man. And why did she get this strange feeling. She shook her head and turned away trying to finish wiping the silverware without anymore disturbances. She heard someone enter the room and turned to Sophie. Sophie glanced to her.

"I see you have met him than." Caroline looked at her confused.

"Met who?" She asked.

"Caroline take my advice, you should stay away from that man. He is very dangerous. And if you want to survive here in New Orleans you are just going to have to make sure you interfere with him or Marcel for that matter. There are already enough problems. Know that I am just looking out for you." She said walking away.

Caroline walked outside and glanced to the man that she had met before with the blonde girl. She wasn't sure what was going on here but perhaps it was wise to stay away from him.

Note: So there is chapter 2. How did I do with Caroline and Klaus finally meeting one another? Good? Bad? Just fair warning Hayley is in the story. I am trying to copy of the actual show. But 'I' am going to make it how I would want it to be. So no Klayley baby! Klaus and Hayley did sleep together but that is in the past nothing more. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke to the sound of her alarm. She sighed. Another day of school. She thought. She shook her head a got out of bed not surprised by the fact that her father was already gone. She took a shower and brushed her teeth before grabbing her bag and heading to school. First day of school, joy. Caroline thought. She arrived at her assigned locker and opened it on the first try. She was so use to doing things like this that it just came naturally to her. Her first class was history and she shut her locker heading toward the class room. When she walked in she found it to be the same type of kids that were everyday. The boys were tossing around a football while the girls were gossiping or putting lipstick on or something. Caroline looked to see a girl in the back of the room away from the noisy teenagers. She had long light brown hair and honey brown eyes. She was fidgeting with her fingers as if she were nervous or something. Caroline walked into the back not afraid of being the brave one. She didn't care what others thought, well most things. Caroline was a bubbly, bright outgoing girl and she wasn't shy really. The girl looked up to her as she sat down next to her.

"Hi," Caroline said. "I'm Caroline Forbes." The girl stared at her shocked and blinked twice before speaking.

"Davina Claire," She said.

"So do you like history class? My last history class was interesting. I have always liked history really." Caroline continued to spark up a conversation.

"Uh I guess." She said. Davina bit her lip. "Why are you talking to me?" She asked. Caroline raised an eyebrow confused by her question.

"I don't know. I am new here and you looked lonely. Thought you could use a friend." Caroline said. Davina stared at her. What Caroline didn't know about Davina was that she was treated as if an outsider. People thought of her to be working with the devil and made fun of her. She was an outcast. But like Caroline, Davina didn't know that she was a vampire and pretty much was an outcast as well. Davina had never really had a friend her entire life. In fact Marcel (her adoptive father) had told her that no one would really want to be friends with her because they were jealous of her power. But here was Caroline starting up a conversation unafraid of her. But she also knew that Caroline didn't know she was an all powerful witch. Caroline seemed friendly perhaps she could try being friends with her.

"Actually I do like history really. And the teacher Mr. Houston is really nice. He gets into the history but makes it compelling like an actually story." Davina said. Caroline smiled.

"Really, I have always loved history myself. I came from a small town in Virginia and you can't believe how much history is there from the civil war. Then again I have no choice but to enjoy it." Caroline said. Caroline and Davina talked for the remainder of time as well as talking in between classes as well. Caroline actually liked knowing someone in her lunch. The only difference between Caroline and Davina was that Davina was sixteen and was a junior in high school but being so intelligent she had advance classes which was how she was with most of the seniors.

"So where are you heading after school?" Davina asked.

"I have to work actually, I wait tables at the pub downtown in the French quarter. I have to be there by three." Caroline said.

"Oh do you know Sophie?" Caroline nodded.

"My boss actually, I am trying to save up for college." Caroline explained. She didn't want to explain however that her father lived with her and had a good job. But at the same time he hardly paid attention to her. So Caroline had taken it upon herself and grew up basically raising herself. It wasn't easy even when her mom had abandoned them. "If you want to come, hang out at the pub I can work and we can do our homework together?" Caroline said. Davina nodded. She didn't think that Sophie would question her in public and with Caroline around. Sophie would not want anyone to know about the situation. Caroline walked into the bar relieved to see that it wasn't that crowed really. As usual it would probably only be busy at night. As Caroline and Davina did their homework as well as Caroline waiting tables the bell rang symbolizing that a customer had walked in. Caroline turned to find the man that she had been warned about last night as well as Marcel. She raised an eyebrow as they walked over to the bar. They came and sat across from them till Marcel noticed Davina sitting there with Caroline as they wrote down the answer to question number eight.

"Davina," He greeted. Davina turned to Marcel and gave him a smile.

"Marcel," Caroline raised an eyebrow. She hadn't realized that they knew each other very well. Ok she liked Davina like a sister but Marcel…no she wouldn't even go there for she already hated him since the day she met him two days ago.

"Ah your friend is there girl that happens to not be able to hold her tongue." Marcel observed. "How are you darling?" He asked.

"Estactic," She said sarcastically. "Till you showed up," The man that she had been warned of chuckled.

"Such a spit fire," He commented. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked back to her paper.

"Marcel," She glanced to the man. "Klaus, this is Caroline Forbes she is from the small town known as Mystic Falls Virginia." Caroline looked up at her and at the man called Klaus. "Caroline, this is my adoptive father Marcel and his old friend Klaus Mikaelson." Davina introduced them. Klaus nodded to her.

"It is nice to meet you again Caroline," He said studying her. Caroline just rolled her eyes. Klaus observed her. She wasn't like other vampires that was for sure. But she actually seemed to have something about her that he had never seen anyone else have. It captivated him for some reason. She was pure light, he didn't know if that made sense but when he looked at her he could only come up with one word. Light.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Marcel turned to her.

"Well Davina we actually came for a drink and perhaps talk to some ladies. But as I have said before I have set my eyes on that one." Marcel said looking at the bartender Camille. Caroline raised an eyebrow. He liked Camille. This just kept getting better and better. He moved to sit in the sit that was closest to where Camille stand and asked for a drink. Davina shook her head before packing up her things.

"Ok I am glad we got our homework done but I have to go because I don't want to have to witness this." Davina said. Caroline nodded. "See yah in school." Caroline smiled and nodded while waving goodbye. She turned to notice that Klaus was still standing there staring at Caroline.

"May I help you with something?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"No love, not at all."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"Like what Caroline?" He smirked.

"Like that." She pointed out.

"Well I think anyone would find it hard not to stare at you. You are quite beautiful really." He said. She raised an eyebrow and could feel the heat in her cheeks but chose to ignore it.

"Right," She said grabbing a tray full of food and walking to a table without another word. It was nearly the end of the night and Caroline was waiting the last three tables. She noticed Klaus was still there and in the same spot reading her homework. She grabbed it from him and shoved it in her bag. "Excuse me but you don't just go looking through someone's bag." Caroline snapped. Klaus smirked. If only she knew who she was talking to. "Why are you still here anyway?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you actually." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Anything,"

"Anything,"

"Come on Caroline, get to know me. I dare you," Well how could she refuse? She never did back down from a dare. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She said standing there. What could she say? She was curious about especially after what Sophie said. Caroline wasn't one to walk away from danger. "So how about we start with some basic questions on how two acquaintances get to know each other better." Caroline said leaning on the counter slightly towards him. "What are you?" He chuckled. "I know that you obviously are a vampire. But how old are you?"

"Love, I don't know which answer you will find more surprising or scary." He responded.

"I don't get scared." God she was fascinating to him.

"Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you. I happen to actually be a hybrid." She stared at him confused.

"A what?" She asked.

"A hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf." He explained. She stared at him. Was he serious? He was a hybrid, she never knew that one even existed or was possible.

"That's impossible." He smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"This is what brings it back to being possible. I am also an original." She blinked twice. "As in one of the first vampires ever created. I have lived for a thousand years." He answered. She gawked at him. Here she was talking to a thousand year old original hybrid and she kind of had been snippy with him. He could have killed her within any second but he didn't and she couldn't help but wonder why?

"Wow, your old." Was all she could say to that. Klaus laughed at her response. Most had responded with fear or with over confidents but no one had ever answered like that to his confession.

"Yes well I guess it is my turn. Is it not to ask the question?" She rolled her eyes.

"What is your question?"

Note: So there is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline get to know one another. As well as Caroline and Davina become friends. We will start to be getting into the plot of the story besides the romance blooming between Klaus and Caroline. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want in life?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked at him. No one throughout her life had asked her that question. And that was saying something because her parents never did. Nor did they pay attention to her throughout her life. Her dad was never really around and her mother well left. Caroline licked her lips and gave him a look. But before she could answer Sophie had called her over to another table. She was actually slightly relieved. As Caroline went to go wait on a customer Klaus watched her. He didn't know why but this girl had captured his attention. And slowly she was making her way into his thoughts. He didn't know what it was about her. But he couldn't help but be interested with this young vampire. It was strange for him to actually be interested in someone like her. He was only ever interested in someone if they had power that he could gain but she wasn't something to gain really.

When Caroline had finished her shift she was heading on her way out and back to her new place to stay. She would never call it home. She never had a place where she could call home. Because home to her was with a family. Now what family? She thought to herself. She was walking down the sidewalk when she looked to see a group of men watching her that she knew full well, were vampires. They gave her a bad feeling.

"Caroline," She jumped. She shook her head. She shouldn't be so paranoid she was a vampire for god's sake. She turned to find Klaus standing behind her. "Allow me to walk you home." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Was he serious?

"What makes you think I can walk home by myself?" She scoffed. He smirked. She was a feisty blonde that was sure.

"Well sweetheart, it is quite dangerous at night when a girl is walking home alone. You shouldn't walk home alone especially in New Orleans love." He said. She looked at him. "Love you are in New Orleans the supernatural capital of the world. And if you haven't notice but most of the vampires here are older really." She sighed and glanced back to the group of vampires who were looking at her like prey. She glanced to Klaus who was also looking at them. But when his face hardened the vampires seemed to back off and flash away.

"Fine," She said. If the way he scared those vampires away wasn't a sign that he was dangerous and should probably listen to Sophie than she wasn't sure what was. But she had this sense, this feeling that she could trust him for some reason. It was just like she knew even if she only knew him for two days. They walked down the sidewalk to her house in silence. She seemed to fidget with her fingers. "So how long have you lived in New Orleans?" She asked breaking the silence. He glanced to her and smiled.

"Well love, as you know I am a thousand year old hybrid. I have lived here before but for right now probably a month or so. I came from Mystic Falls but have some business here." She looked at him.

"You lived in Mystic Falls?" She asked. He nodded.

"For the time being, perhaps a year at the most." She was confused because she had never seen him there.

"Funny I use to live there." She said. He looked to her.

"Really? Well it's a shame that I never really got to meet you there." He said. She shrugged.

"Yeah well it might have been because I was too busy to ever notice anything." She replied.

"Busy?"

"Yeah you know with school, activities. Things like that. I am trying to get a scholarship for college as well as trying to keep a job to pay for it." She explained.

"Where are you parents in all of this?" He asked. She stopped but didn't turn to him.

"There not around really. My dad is usually always at work." She said.

"And your mother?" She gritted her teeth. She hated 'her'.

"She's somewhere else. I think it is the reason my father isn't around much either. So I basically had to raise myself. I take care of everything really. My dad mostly lives at work." She said. Klaus couldn't believe how strong this girl was. She had to raise herself and her parents were never around. It only made him more curious to find out how she ever became a vampire. She turned to him. "Well this is me." She said glancing to the house. Klaus looked to her house. "Ah thanks for walking me home." He nodded.

"Anytime love,"

"Well ah night," She said.

"Good night Caroline,"

Caroline was walking back to her house from school with Davina when they came across a crowd of vampires surrounding one girl in particular who had her hands tied. Davina's eyes widened when she saw that it was one of her old witch friends. But she shouldn't care about her. She thought. For this girl was one of the witches that had tried to sacrifice her along with the rest of the witches. Perhaps she had broken the rules. Davina thought. As for Caroline she had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on over there?" Caroline wondered.

"Ah I'm sure it's nothing." Davina said. "Let's go to the bookstore." She tried to sway Caroline. But she was already walking over to the crowd. Davina groaned and followed behind her. Caroline looked through the crowd to see a girl and Marcel with a branch in his hand.

"Mary Gates is accused of doing magic." He said. "Tell me Mary how do you plead?" He asked.

"Not guilty," Marcel smirked.

"Well that is a lie because I know that you did. So here's what I am going to do. You say that you are guilty and tell me what your brewing witch and I will be merciful." He said. Caroline looked to the witch and couldn't help but think that this was some sort of Witch trail like the ones in the 1600's.

"Merciful? You aren't capable of mercy." Marcel only smirked more.

"Carful witch, I am king if I remember correctly." He said. King? He wasn't king, Caroline thought.

"You are no king, and if anything you are a tyrant." She retorted. Marcel chuckled slightly and turned away for a split second before turning around and slitting her throat with the branch. Caroline watched as she began to choke on her own blood and fall to the ground with a thud gasping for air. Caroline looked to the vampires as they cheered and rejoiced at this women's death. Caroline stared in horror, she had never seen anything like this happen. She had only ever heard it in history and had thought things like this had stopped. But clearly some things haven't change.

"What was he doing?" Caroline turned to Davina who looked as if she wore guilty of something. Davina swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I don't know." Was all she said.

"Davina, Caroline." Marcel greeted them. Caroline glared at him.

"Don't worry everyone is safe again. The wicked witch is dead you could say." He said with a chuckle.

"What did she do?" Caroline asked. He looked to her.

"Unfortunately here in New Orleans I am the king and I have rules and certain rules should be obeyed. The one in this case is that all magic is abolished and if caught doing it the punishment is death." Caroline stared at him.

"She died just because she was doing magic?" Caroline couldn't believe how stupid this so called 'rule' sounded. Caroline shook her head. Davina stared at her. "You had no right to kill that woman," Marcel glared at her. This girl was a baby vampire and she was really challenging him. Someone older and stronger than her. He couldn't understand why he saw no fear in her eyes but fury swimming in the sea blue green shine of them.

"Seeing how you are new here I will let it slide. Hopefully soon enough you will mind your tongue or else it might lose a heart." Marcel snarled and turned away. Caroline shook her head.

"How could he do that? He has no right to just kill a witch because they happen to be using magic. That's what witches do is use magic." Davina swallowed hard.

"What if they were planning something against him?" Davina said.

"You don't know that. And I come from Mystic Falls where the supernatural have lived there for so long. And if anything witches have always been the most powerful out of any other creature in the world. Because in truth they were the ones that created mostly all of the supernatural world." Davina stared at her. "My neighbor happened to be a close friend of mine and was a witch." She explained.

"I don't know Caroline, but I have to go. I forgot that Marcel wanted me home early. See yah later." Caroline raised an eyebrow something was definitely going on here and Caroline wanted to find out what.

Note: Sorry for the late update was out of town and didn't have any wifi. So Tell me what you think? Klaus and Caroline get to know each other more. Davina is hiding something from her friend Caroline. Caroline is starting to get a glimpse of the war that is starting. As well as she is starting to really hate Marcel. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline walked into the bar to start work. Of course it was really dead. As usual people would start rolling in around seven. So for the remainder of time Caroline spent doing her homework. She was reading Hamlet for English. She hated Shakespeare because she could hardly understand what the heck they were saying. It was like gibberish and all she wanted to do was scream at William Shakespeare to write normal. Caroline looked up at Sophie as she was bringing in shopping bags.

"What's going on?" She asked. Sophie turned to her.

"Oh I forgot you not from around here. Tomorrow is the Mardi Gras festival." She announced.

"Huh? You mean that party with masks?" Sophie gave her a look.

"No this is a tradition and don't say that to anyone here Caroline. It is very special. Especially for us witches." Caroline shrugged. "Will you be going?"

"Ah I don't know. I probably have other things to do and it didn't sound like I was invited really." Caroline said.

"Everyone is allowed to go. There will be a parade and everything. Now some of the supernatural will be having their own party like me. But unfortunately it is only for witches. It is a sacred tradition sorry." Caroline shrugged and watched her leave. Caroline was wiping down the table when Camille walked up.

"You should come to the Mardi Gras it is one of the greatest things that I have ever seen here. So many people in masks no one that you will know. It is like some disguise or something. You are welcome to come with me. It would be better than the other person that is pestering me." Camille groaned.

"Who is pestering you?"

"Marcel, god he won't take a no." Caroline turned to her.

"No offense I am not surprised at the fact he won't take a no." Caroline was so irritated by Marcel that it wasn't even funny. "But hey I've seen other guys looking at you, maybe they will ask you." Caroline said.

"And you," Caroline looked at her. "Oh come on Caroline I have seen you capture some of the boys attention. And what is shocking is that you have also gathered the attention of an unlikely person." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Caroline you haven't noticed." Camille shook her head. "Klaus,"

"Klaus?"

"Yes, he comes here and doesn't really talk to any girls. At least none that he has an over five minute conversation with." Camille said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus, is just some guy that I met. Clearly he is only just someone I know." Camille put her hand on her hip.

"Clearly you don't see very well. I've seen the way he looks at you and I think that he is interested in you." Caroline shook her head.

"That's ridiculous Camille, Klaus doesn't seem like he has time for a girl like me. I mean I am seventeen. He's probably old enough to be in college. Why would he ever look a girl in high school?" Caroline asked. Camille shrugged.

"Caroline whether you like to admit it or not. I know he's interested in you. And I don't think it's just because you're pretty I think it's because your mature. He made be slightly older than you and not look at girls like that. But you must have captured his attention because you don't act like your age." Camille said.

"I am just doing what I can to grow up and have a life someday. It doesn't seem like I really have any help in the matter at all really no offense." Camille just shook her head.

"I'm just saying you're the only girl he actually wants to talk to you." Camille walked away to go help the customers leaving Caroline to ponder with her thoughts. Caroline shook her head. There was no way that Klaus liked her. She wasn't someone who stood out really. And even so she didn't have time for a relationship right now. That was an excuse though. Caroline was grabbing a tray now to put the food on when she heard Klaus with her vampire hearing.

_"What is your major?" _He asked Camille.

_"Psychology." _She said.

_"Intersting well my friend has a major problem. He seems to fancy this girl but she won't give him the time of day really. Do you have any advice for him really?"_ Klaus asked.

_"Play nice and perhaps someday." _

_"Oh you wound me darling," _Marcel said. _"Come on just give me a chance. I know you won't be disappointed." _Camille sighed.

_"Fine, tomorrow you have a chance. You get an hour, make it count. If it does than we'll talk." _Camille said before turning back to her other customers. Caroline shook her head and grabbed the plates placing them on the tray and going to the table to deliver the food. After she waited on a few more table she turned to see Klaus watching her. She didn't know what to make of it but turned away to proceed her work.

Caroline walked back to her house and found another note from her father. She shook her head and crumbled it up and threw it away. Caroline sighed and walked upstairs to her room. She glanced to the fireplace seeing the symbol once again. But it almost looked slightly different. She shook her head and lied down on the bed thinking nothing of it. She was relieved that tomorrow was a Friday. She turned her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

When Caroline got back to the house from school the next day on Friday she actually was shocked to see her father. He was reading the newspaper while eating lunch.

"Hey dad," She said.

"Hi sweetie, you got mail." He pointed to the package. Caroline raised her eyebrow before grabbing the package and card. She walked to her room to open them. She opened the card.

_Caroline Forbes,_

_ Join the king Marcellus Gerard party tonight at 8pm. Food and drinks will be provided as well as some 'snacks'. _

_-Marcellus, and the circle._

Caroline shook her head confused. And looked to the second card and opened it.

_Caroline,_

_Marcel had told me that you would be invited to his party since you were a vampire. Here are Mardi Gras clothes. I know that you will look good in them because they suit your personality. You may keep them, think of them as a gift._

_-Sophie Desperoux _

Caroline placed the card down and opened the box to look inside of it. She blinked twice staring at it. She put the top back over. She shouldn't be going she had other things that she had to do. Like laundry that was something.

Caroline walked into the Mardi Gras party that Marcel had thrown and looked around seeing other vampires there as well. She walked over to a table not wanting to be standing there like an idiot. She was glad that she was wearing a mask so no one could really tell that it was her. Caroline was dressed in a white silk like dress that came just before her ankles with thick straps that came to the sides of her shoulders. The dress curves into her waist showing her curves. Her sunshine golden hair was somewhat up and pulled back as well as down in waves that laid lightly on her shoulders. She had a white slivery mask on with a few crystal like gems around the edges.

"Lovely as always." She turned to a black man and looked at his afro immediately knowing who he was.

"Seriously?" She groaned. He raised an eyebrow. "Go bother someone else." She snarled.

"I don't think so lovely." He grabbed her arm. She glared at him.

"Let me go," She knew she couldn't probably do anything supernatural here. She wasn't sure if everyone here was supernatural.

"Not this time doll face."

"I do believe that she told you to let her go mate." Caroline turned to another man in a dark looking mask. That had twisted horns coming out of the sides almost like the devil himself was suppose to look like. But by the accent she could guess that it was only him. Klaus. Diego looked at him.

"This doesn't concern you." He snapped.

"Mate, you will find that she does concern me." Klaus moved closer to him. "And if you don't let go of her, I have no problem with ripping miserable little heart out of your chest. Don't test me." Klaus threatened. Diego reluctantly let her go before marching off growling.

"Ah thanks…" Caroline said turning to Klaus. He nodded.

"You do seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the fact that you want to be involved really." Caroline shrugged. "I had heard that you were standing up to Marcel about his whole execution." She shook her head.

"He can't just kill witches for doing magic. That's what witches do. That's why they are called witches." Klaus shrugged.

"Well love Marcel seems to have the power over the witches right now. He has them right where he wants them and unfortnatly he has put vampires in the state of rule. As you can see there are more as well as the witches are losing more power now. There are no werewolves around here either anymore. Marcel has ruined New Orleans and lost balance. This is where all the supernatural live." She raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"Look at who's trying to be the good guy, but I think there is a catch of why you actually seem against him despite that he is king." Caroline said. Klaus smirked. She was smart and he loved that about her. That's one of the things that made her stand out unlike the others.

"Well you can imagine that I am a thousand years old and have a past especially here." He said. Caroline studied him more curious about this man's history. There was the sound of music that started to play probably because now there were enough people to dance. Caroline noticed Camille walk in and Marcel entered walking over to her. Klaus turned to Caroline. "Care to dance love?" She turned to him with curiosity in her sea blue green eyes. She looked to his outstretched hand waiting expectantly. She was debating whether she should take his hand. She sighed and didn't listen to her brain before putting her hand in his. He walked them over to the dance floor and put a hand on her hip while the other caressed hers. She put her other hand on his shoulder and they began to move with the music. The last time she had done this, she was Miss Mystic Falls. But that title died when she had to move and was passed down to her classmate Elena Gilbert. Her partner when she had been competing was Matt Donavon but he never could show up to be her partner so she had to find a new one. She had been dating him but it seemed as though they had been better off friends so they broke up. "You would have loved the Mardi Gras in the late 1700's to early 1800's Caroline. The original parties were always so much better because they kept with the history and the culture." He explained.

"Great I can write on my history paper that Mardi Gras were the way of life in New Orleans." Caroline said sarcastically. Klaus chuckled twirled her around which took her by surprised because she was not expecting that.

"You never ceased to amuse me Caroline." She shook her head but found a blush trying to come. "I had heard from Camille that she thought you weren't coming. I am glad that you did." Caroline shrugged.

"Well it was either a nice night with perhaps lobster on a Friday or stuck home eating a PBJ." She said.

"How is your fath-

"Don't," She said cutting him off instantly. "Seriously," She did not want to talk about her father and how he was hardly around. She didn't even have to bring up to her dad that she was coming here. She could have said she was going somewhere and he wouldn't care.

"Alright well onto much mannered subjects than like how ravishing you look in this dress." He complimented making her blush slightly.

"Well I really didn't actually have time to shop." She made the excuse. She was still remembering that blonde girl that called him Nik. She didn't know why because his name was Klaus. But it sounded like some pet name. So perhaps it was his girlfriend. Klaus was about to speak when they found Marcel at their side. Caroline swallowed hard. Klaus turned to him.

"Klaus if you don't keep your sister under control then I think we're going to have a problem here." Marcel said. Sister? Caroline thought. He had a sister? Marcel turned to Caroline. "Caroline lovely to see you here. I wasn't sure if you could make it. I hope that you are enjoying yourself."

"Ecstatic," She muttered.

"I see you are enjoying yourself with my old friend. He had asked if you were going to be here." She nodded and didn't even realize that she was still wrapped up with Klaus. Had Klaus really been the one to invite her? She removed herself from him.

"I need a drink," was all she said before she walked off. Caroline found her way outside looking at a horse. She had always found them remarkable and beautiful creatures. She smiled watching it nodding its head as if saying yes.

"You like horses," She turned to Klaus who she hadn't heard. She swallowed hard.

"I'm not talking to you till you tell me why you seemed to have asked Marcel to invite me here." She snapped. He turned to her his expression calm but at the same time serious.

"I fancy you." She looked at him. She wanted to say that he was bluffing or joking but when her eyes met his. She could see that in truth he wasn't lying and she had no idea what to make of it.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Klaus has just confessed that he does feel something for Caroline. I was trying to mix some of the ways they have interacted in the show but put it into the originals version. Now Caroline will play hard to get just has she has done in the show. But I am going to make it for another reason why. And there will be a much more deeper connection shown more than in the show. So she won't always scoff at him or walk away she might actually get closer. But don't worry there will be a certain scene where they come together. I am thinking since the show has shown Marcel and Camille as a possible canon. I think I will bring them together. Thoughts? Elijah, Rebekah will also be showing up soon.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"I fancy you," _His words rang in her head from last night. She didn't understand why of all people he liked her. Camille had been right. But what was she going to do.

Flashback:

_ She stared at him. Here he was having just confessed his feelings for her. Was he serious that he felt this way about her? She wasn't sure. _

_"Is that so hard to believe?" He asked. _

_"Yes," She scoffed. _

_"Why? You're beautiful, your strong, full of light," She looked at him. "I enjoy you." She bit her lip. _

_"Well I'm spoken for." She lied. He raised an eyebrow. _

_"I thought I had heard that you weren't."She cursed. _

_"Well, whatever." She turned away. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. _

_"You know horses are the opposite of people. There loyal," He paused. "My father hunted me down for centuries and the closest he came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He savored its neck as a warning." She looked at him. _

_"Well have you ever considered settling down and talking it with your father?" He shook his head. _

_"My problems with my father were much worse than yours." She nodded. _

_"True, but at least you had some way of seeing him or even speaking a few words to another." She said. He looked at her. She didn't know his father he was much worse. But he could understand what she meant by this. The way she talked about him and how she seemed to raise herself on her own seemed as if she were lonely. Almost like him. She thought about how he seemed to be dangerous and through Davina she learned that he had done a lot in his past. "And to answer your question is yes I do like horses. But I also like people. And they happen to like me. So I will be inside."_

_ It was a little later when Klaus found her once again. She wasn't surprised when he did. She looked at him before sighing. He explained that he wanted to show her something. She wasn't sure if this was some trap or something but she went with him despite that she knew he was dangerous. Sometimes she was stupid. They walked into a more private room where hardly anyone was. She looked at him. But he didn't pay attention to her. He stopped when he was in front of a wall with a painting on it. _

_"You wanted to show me something?" He didn't look up at her when he spoke. _

_"One of my passions." He confided. She looked at the painting of a beautiful landscape. _

_"Oh wow, I take it as the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain." She smirked almost a little playfully. He chuckled. _

_"Well that's there mistake." He said. Caroline looked to the jewel box that held a bracelet inside on it. _

_"And what about these? Where did you steal these from?" She knew she might be getting herself into trouble. But she really wanted to see how dangerous he was. Despite that she had heard such things. Sophie had said he was dangerous but also that he had some sort of reputation. And killings everywhere. So why was she getting a different side of him from what others described as death and fear. _

_"That happens to be a long story but rest assured was worn by a princess that was almost as beautiful as you." She rolled her eyes and looked away and noticed something. She glanced to another portrait on the wall and noticed the name. Klaus Mikaelson. _

_"Wait a second," She said. "Did you do this?" She asked. He turned to her. _

_"Ah yeah, actually one of my landscapes is at the hermitage not that anyone would notice." He said. She gazed at the drawing of the beauty of the trees and sun that were inside. _

_"Have you been?" He asked. _

_"I have never really been anywhere, but Mystic Falls and now here." She explained. _

_"I'll take you," She raised an eyebrow. "Anywhere you want. Paris," She shook her head. "Rome," She looked at him as if he were silly or something. "Tokyo," She chuckled. _

_"Wow, it must be nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want." She turned to him. She had to know these things; she wanted to know why people called him these things. "Is that why you happen had most vampires serve you. Some sort of servant army." Klaus looked at her suddenly serious. _

_"You're making assumptions." She turned to him. _

_"Then why? Just learn to give people their freedom and stop taking it away." He was cursing Sophie. He knew that she would tell her things. He found that he wanted to hide that part of him from her. He didn't know why but he did. _

_"This has been fun, but I think that it's time that you go." She looked at him and finally could see it. She saw that for a split second his mask was broken. She had got a glimpse and was able to see it. _

_"I get it your father never loved you. So assume that no one else will. And that's why you kill, compel or buy them off. But that's not how it works." She could see why his only so called friend was Marcel because they seemed absorbed in their ways of blood, death and power. "You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." And with that she stormed out of the room leaving a shocked and slightly hurt Klaus. He didn't know why he felt it. But she seemed to be able to take him down with harsh words. But it was only her that could say them. It seemed as the girl had more power over him than he thought. _

_ Caroline had walked into her room and took out the picture of her once perfect family. Her father and mother smiling on either side of her when she was a little girl. She was smiling and everything in that moment seemed perfect and had been captured there. But it was only at that moment. She undressed and changed into her pajama's before finding something on her bed. It was in a jewelry box. She opened it to find a piece of paper rolled up. She opened it planning on throwing it away when she stopped and stared. It was a beautiful drawing of her and a horse faded in the background. She had never seen something so beautiful. She looked at the bottom. _

_Thank you for your honesty, _

_ -Klaus_

_ She blinked twice. If there was anything. She saw it then and there. There was something that others didn't see about this man. This man cared and he wasn't inhuman as others had said. And from this moment on Caroline knew that this only brought her closer to the man that had such a reputation of being dangerous. _

Flashback ended:

Caroline sat up finding her journal lying on her lap. She looked down having written everything the previous day of what she had done, seen and felt. She looked to his drawing that also was marked in her journal. She sighed and got up walking over to her bookshelf to hide it behind there. She looked at his drawing one more time and brushed her fingertips against it. It was Saturday and she felt relief to actually have a day off from work. She found her day occupied with chores and homework. Caroline looked down at her phone when it vibrated.

_Hey want to meet at the pub for a girl's night?_

_-D_

_Sure, meet you there in a few._

_-C_

She figured she should go because she was board and had nothing better to do. She grabbed her purse and left to the pub. When she got there Davina still wasn't there so she decided to find herself a seat, sit and wait. As she made her way into the bar she found Klaus there. He sat at the bar with two other men. One that looked perhaps her age or a little older and the other looked to be in his mid twenties. Her vampire hearing suddenly picked up what they were saying.

_"I remember her from last night, she looks like a tasty little thing." _The younger looking man said.

_"Say another word and I will tear out your liver." _She rolled her eyes about to pass them and make her way over to another sit. "Caroline," She turned to Klaus and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, it's you." She said.

"Join us for a drink?" He asked. She looked at him and that at the younger man who raised his glass in encouragement.

"I would rather die of thirst but thanks." She said turning away. She had thought she saw hurt in his eyes but wasn't sure.

_"Isnt she stunning?" _

_"She certainly looks good walking away from you." _

_"I'll take that as a challenge."_

_"Niklaus I must advise you to give the girl space if you want her to ever come around to you." _Said another. But Klaus didn't seem to listen to him as he followed her outside nearly almost getting hit by a car.

"Caroline," she sighed and turned to him.

"Seriously?" She muttered. "Take a hint."

"Don't be angry love, we had a spat. I'm over it." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh well I'm not."

"How can I acquit myself?" She sighed and turned to him.

"You and your romantic drawings can leave me alone." His face seemed to drop slightly into sadness at her words but his mask was back up once again hiding the hurt.

"Oh come on," He said. "Take a chance Caroline," He tried to sway here. He sat down on the bench that was near the bar. "Talk to me." She stared at him. "Come on get to know me. I dare you." He said once again like the other night. And again he had dared her. How could she resist. She was trying to hide a smile at this but shook her head.

"Fine," She said sitting down next to him. She glanced to him. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you," She turned away shaking her head. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything that you want in life." He said. She scoffed before turning back to him.

"Ok just to be clear," He waited listening intently. "I am too smart to be seduced by you." He smirked.

"Well that's why I like you." She shook her head. They kept talking for the remainder of the time and Caroline noticed that Davina still wasn't here. She hoped everything was alright. Klaus's phone buzzed and he looked down at it. His face was suddenly serious. He stood almost slightly confused and she stood wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked. He looked at her.

"What did you do?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"Nothing," He grabbed her by her forearms his grip like iron. Her arms throbbed in pain.

"What did you do?!" He asked this time more angry.

"Nothing, stop it." She said looking around to anyone that might be watching. He let go of her and turned to the two men that he had been sitting with. They walked up to him.

"Niklaus, we must find Davina Claire before Marcel does." Said the eldest looking man. Her eyes widened.

"Davina?" She said. They turned to her. "What's wrong is she ok?" She asked.

"Our friend Sophie was trying to talk to her and she ran off. And the problem is that her power is out of control. We need to find her and stop her from hurting anyone."

"Wait this doesn't make sense she was suppose to meet me here." She said. Klaus glanced to her.

"Perhaps this was a set up brother. Clearly someone has seen you have some interest in this girl. We should just kill her." The younger said. Brother? Klaus had a brother too?

"Kol." Klaus warned. The man named Kol rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps Niklaus they used her to lure you out." Caroline looked at them.

"And clearly it worked." The brother named Kol said. Klaus glared at him.

"Kol if you don't shut up I swear I will dagger you." Klaus threatened.

"Enough, we have to find Davina." Caroline said.

"Such talk for a baby vampire. I think I will rip your heart out quickly." Kol promised. Klaus shoved his hand into Kol's stomach and pulled out his liver. Kol groaned. "You always do keep your word brother." The other man in the suit face palmed.

Note: So there is another chapter. I have also updated The original drabbles if you have not read them. If you are new to my stories and if you like them you might like a story that I have written on my own. All my characters and plot. It's called Witch of Salem. It is about witches as well as some other supernatural creatures but takes place with the protagonist of the book. Jesse Smith. If you would like to check it out. You can read it on by RMSpinella. Enjoy and tell me what you think. As for this chapter. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah and Kol walked into the woods. Kol looked around as well did Elijah.

"She could be anywhere." The eldest man said.

"Perhaps we should split up," Caroline said. "Cover more ground." Kol rolled his eyes at Caroline. But Klaus nodded.

"That seems reasonable." The man said. Caroline nodded.

"Elijah, you and Kol can go that way while Caroline and I go this way." Caroline looked at the man called Elijah. She couldn't help but think that the name suited him. Klaus and Caroline were walking in the direction of the woods near the old cemetery. She couldn't help but feel creped out looking at the braches that shaded the light of the full moon. She remembered that in Mystic Falls she had been in the woods looking for Madeline Bishops because she had strangely gone missing. She had been wondering around and suddenly fog started and she kept hearing things. She had left without looking back. But on her way she found Madeline. But she was dead. Her throat had been torn. She had been human then but it had all been so quickly. Caroline looked to Klaus who was ahead of her. He stopped looking around. Even though she was a vampire she really didn't like cemeteries. They always seemed to make her afraid that something was going to pop out.

"What?" She asked. Klaus shushed her as he listened. She decided to do the same. And picked up the sound of crickets, an owl and the sound of the wind moving the leaves back and forth in the trees. It wasn't until she heard a sob not to far from them. She looked at Klaus with worry before flashing to the sound. She found herself flashing into an old church. It was completely in ruins and was abandoned. The floor boards popped out of the ground and creaked under her feet. As were some windows cracked or shattered. Moss seemed to be growing on the inside as well as veins. Some of the chairs were broken and the candles seemed to be nothing but oil of wax. Caroline looked around before she found Klaus by her side. She glanced to him and moved over to a room to check inside. She opened the door only to find that it was basically destroyed. She heard a whimper and than a crash. She turned to find Davina standing up near the corner of the room looking upset in anger and glaring at Klaus.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. Caroline walked outside to find Klaus put his hands up as if he was trying to calm her. Caroline realized why. The furniture as well as the ground began to shake.

"Davina calm down and listen to me." Klaus said. Davina shook her head with tears coming down her cheeks. The ground was shaking so much that Caroline lost her balance and grabbed onto a chair to keep herself up at least for a few seconds. "Marcel is just controlling you. He is using you for power. Surely you must see that he is. I can help you find who your real parents are. Trust when I say that there is a reason why witches and vampires don't get along. And your helping one out of free will. Sophie and the others are only trying to help you. They want to help you control your magic. Marcel is using your own power to control the city. He doesn't care about you. Davina he only wants you to think that so he can get what he wants." She shook her head and screamed letting thunder clouds take hold of the sky. Lighting seemed to flash above like veins in the clouds as the wind also began to pick up nearly throwing Klaus back slightly. Caroline used all her strength to move over to Davina.

"Davina," Davina opened her eyes to see her friend. "Davina you have to calm down, you could kill us or hurt us." Caroline said. Davina felt her eyes watering again. "Davina I know that your upset that things haven't been going your way. But you have to calm down." Davina knew that she was right but when she tried to she couldn't.

"I can't."

"You can." Caroline said. Davina shook her head. She couldn't stop it and nothing was helping. And suddenly in the next her mouth was covered and her power seemed to be weakening. Caroline looked up at Klaus. He had seemed to move so fast and grabbed her from behind. She could smell an herb that she had never smelled before. But it seemed to be weakening Davina. As Davina slowly drifted into unconsciousness, the chairs and pieces of wood fell to the ground. As well as the wind started to slow and the storm clouds start to fade along with the lighting. She watched Davina collapse in Klaus's arms. Sleeping almost like an infant.

Caroline and Klaus brought her back home even if Klaus wasn't able to persuade Davina to believe the truth they still brought her home. After they had dropped her off, Caroline let Klaus walk her home once again. She looked at him.

"Thank you, for saving my friend." She said. Klaus nodded. "I didn't even know that she was witch." Klaus looked at her.

"She had been a part of Sophie's coven till they had a plan for the harvest to sacrifice her apparently. I don't know much of what happened beside the fact that Marcel seemed to get his hands on such a powerful witch. I believe that she may have been vulnerable and that's how Marcel was able to take advantage of her. And still does." Klaus said. She nodded. Caroline couldn't help but think about yesterday.

"Look about yesterday, I wanted to apologize for being harsh on you. But I won't apologize for speaking the truth. I shouldn't have said it so horribly like I had but Sophie had told me a lot about you at work and I didn't understand it because I have never seen you act like that. You just always seem like…you care about me…" Caroline finished. Klaus turned to her.

"Love, when I said I fancied you. I meant it." She was about to speak when she heard the sound of a car engine approached and stopped to turn to her father getting out of the car. At first he didn't seem to notice her until he turned in the direction of the door to where Caroline and Klaus stood. He raised an eyebrow at them before walking over.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Caroline sighed but didn't turn to her father.

"Dad, this is Klaus Mikaelson he is a friend I guess." Klaus turned to her father.

"Nice to meet you." Klaus said. Caroline's father looked at him and than his hand that was raised out for him to shake, before turning back to Caroline.

"Caroline, it's late you should be in bed." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Now you are just noticing this stuff. Dad I don't go to bed until like midnight. Especially when I have work or school." Caroline said. Her father glared at Klaus. She watched her dad turn and walk into the house without another word.

"Charming," Klaus said sarcastically. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, well I better go before he comes back out with a rifle." Caroline said.

"I really doubt he could scare me off or count on killing me." Klaus said with a sly grin. She laughed and nodded.

"Well he doesn't know what I am. And I would like to keep it like that." She said. Klaus nodded.

"Goodnight Caroline, perhaps I will see you tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you will." She turned to leave.

"Caroline," She turned back to him. "Perhaps you can try to get Davina to see Marcel for who he really is. I should know since he was one of my old friends. Just make sure that she stays out of trouble. And be careful you have no idea what she is capable of." She nodded.

"I don't think she wants to do it. I just think her magic is set on her emotions instead of her brain. She lets her emotions control them instead. I will figure it out." Caroline said before turning and walking inside as Klaus flashed away as well. Caroline turned to find her dad.

"I think I see what's going on here." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this guy someone your seeing?" Caroline eyes went wide and she was pretty sure that her face was as red as a tomato.

"What?! No dad! He is not my boyfriend! He is just a friend nothing more!" Caroline shook her head before climbing the stairs to her room. She shut her door not wanting to really see her father. For the first time in her life he tries to act like her father when he has done nothing to deserve it despite that he is her birth father. She shook her head. He was unbelievable. Caroline sighed and looked at the something that caught her eye. The symbol on the fireplace was glowing slight on one edge of it. It wasn't the whole thing just one point of the cross looking symbol. It was in the shape of the cross by had other things as well. It was very elegant looking really. But she didn't understand why that one side was glowing while the others weren't. But just as it glowed it faded. She blinked twice trying to process what just happened. She shook her head not understand what was going on really. Did she just imagine that or what? She swallowed hard and looked around the room wondering if perhaps there was something supernatural going on here.

Note: So there is another chapter. Davina can't seem to control her powers. Caroline meets Elijah and Kol sort of. She sees them and talks to them but learns their names from Klaus. Caroline's dad isn't much of the bright guy that much. The symbol was glowing slightly. Klaus and Caroline will grow closer in the next chapter I think hopefully there might be a little bit more of flirting and SPOLIER there is going to be someone else coming in! Someone that I love who also be friends with Caroline as well as we all know who was friends with Klaus. Who will it be? And I have uploaded a fun sort of story for Klaroline as well as the other fan couples. It is an easy story and shouldn't be that long. People were asking me to take one of my drabbles and make it into a story. It's called Beauty and the Hybrid. Takes place in between the late 1700's and early 1800's in New Orleans. Check it out if you are interested. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline got to school to find Davina at her locker. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to open her locker as well as to speak to Davina.

"Caroline I am so sorry that I didn't tell you." Davina began to babble. Caroline put her hand up and shook her head.

"It's ok Davina really. I am use to the supernatural. I mean I am surprise you couldn't tell that I am vampire." Davina stared at her friend with wide eyes. Caroline was a vampire? But she was so different from most she had met. Caroline had her humanity. She had seen Klau's brother Elijah be much kinder but she wouldn't consider him so much like Caroline who seemed to hang on to her humanity.

"You're a vampire?" Caroline watched her curiously. "But you are so different from the ones I have met. Do you even drink blood to survive?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Ah all vampires drink blood. That's why they call them vampires. I drink from blood bags though. I don't feed on humans." Caroline explained.

"Marcel told me that vampires will always be vampires and that it didn't matter who they are or what they look like. They will all be the same because they all drink blood. He said that he was the only one that was good." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe that he is good?" She asked. Davina didn't say anything.

"I don't know." She said finally. "My whole life I haven't had anyone ever care for me. I don't know who my parents are and I was raised by the witches' coven. I was named by a woman named Martha. She died a few years ago of using too much of her power and it killed her. She was trying to protect everyone from the vampires in this city. Witches and Vampires started fight a century ago. And werewolves as well. They were all against each other. But if anything it was more like witches and werewolves against vampires. I don't know the whole story because it happened before I was born." Davina said.

"I don't get it. How did vampires come into power over the witches before at least you were born?" Davina shook her head.

"I don't know. That has always been a mystery to me." They began walking to class before Davina turned to Caroline. "I know what you said. And how you agree with Klaus that Marcel might be using me to get what he wants. And I know that you might not believe me when I say that he is like a father to me. And I think of him as nothing but a father. Which is why I help him. Because I believe even if he isn't my biological father he is still somehow my father." Davina turned and made her way into the classroom. Caroline realized that Davina had been vulnerable and needed some to feel in a father or mother role in her life. Marcel must have showed her kindness or lies and in Davina's mind she came to believe that he was that role to her. Davina may know that Marcel is a vampire and what he had done but he had come to fit in her mind as a father figure and this had made her loyal to him. All she wanted was a family. And in the end she had gotten herself into trouble.

Caroline was waiting tables at the pub. Sophie seemed to be gone for the day and it was just Caroline and Camille that were working. She knew that there were other workers there but she didn't know them.

"So, how was your so called 'date' with Marcel?" Caroline asked. Camille turned to her as she was wiping down the counter.

"Surprisingly not that bad." Camille admitted. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"He played nice and I found myself giving him an extra hour." She said wiping off some glasses. "Ok maybe two…" She trailed off.

"So you like him?" Caroline asked. She didn't understand what there was to like about Marcel. Camille shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I do have feelings for him. I just can't figure out if their positive or negative yet." She admitted. "What about you and Klaus?" She asked. Caroline nearly choked on her water.

"What about us?" She asked.

"Oh come on Caroline, I saw you two dancing together at the Mardi Gras party that Marcel threw." Caroline shook her head.

"We were just dancing, there was nothing big going on." Caroline said.

"Ah huh,"

"What?" Caroline looked at her. While Camille just shook her head and went to wait on a customer. Caroline sighed and turned back to her work.

Caroline finished her shift and was leaving the pub when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said and looked up at the man that she had sort of met last night. She thought Klaus might have called him Eli.

"My apologies." He said. "Ah you are the girl Caroline Forbes from last night. The one that seems to have strangely captured my brother's interest." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes," He nodded.

"Forgive me I am Elijah," He introduced himself. He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said. She shook his hand.

"I look forward to seeing you soon Caroline," And with that he left without another word. Caroline shook her head.

_ Caroline was running through the woods. But couldn't seem to run any faster than as a human. She panted, as she couldn't help but glance behind her frightened by something. She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. She looked around and stood before she turned and in front of her was a woman with long curly brown hair and light hollow brown eyes. _

_"Help me." _

Caroline gasped and sat up. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed. She looked around and found that she was in a cemetery in the woods. She stood slowly frightened because she had no idea how she got here. She wrapped her arms around herself in her sweat shirt and pajama shorts. She swallowed hard. And noticed that this was a very old cemetery that looked in the mist of ruins.

Caroline was sitting in class feeling slightly shaken because of how she found herself in the middle of the woods almost 15 miles away from home.

"Hey are you ok?" She turned to Davina who had just got into class. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know if I am or not." Caroline admitted.

"What happened you look like you've seen a ghost?" Davina mumbled. Caroline nodded.

"I think I have." Before Davina could speak something seemed to catch her attention. Caroline looked up to find a boy with light brown hair and leafy green eyes. He wore jeans and a grey Henley shirt. Caroline glanced to Davina who couldn't help but stare at him as he walked in. Caroline noticed though that Davina wasn't the only one that seemed interested in him. The other girls were all drooling over him. The boy walked back and sat in front of Caroline who could only roll her eyes and turn away.

"Alright class, it appears we have new student in class. Everyone give a warm welcome to Stefan Salvatore."

Note: So there is another chapter. Caroline and Davina talk about her history and past. Camille admits that she might actually like Marcel. Caroline meets Elijah. What was Caroline doing in the woods? And who was the woman? And look who came to New Orleans. One of my favorite characters. Klaus and Caroline are going to be perhaps maybe going on a date next chapter? Find out. Check out. And check out my drabble story. It is just for fun really. It's called Beauty and the Hybrid. (Klaroline drabble story) Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"He's so hot," Caroline turned to Davina.

"Yeah I guess." Caroline said. "He's attractive, looks like a nice guy but I don't have any interest in him." Davina gave her a look before taking a sip of her soda. They were in lunch and this Stefan Salvatore had become the conversation of the year. Everyone was talking about him. Especially the girls.

"Are you kidding me? How could you not be attracted to him? He is hot, oh wait I see you are just more attracted to older men especially when they have a sexy British accent." Caroline gave her a look.

"I am not into Klaus." Davina burst into laughter.

"Could have fooled me." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Please he is not even my type." Davina raised an eyebrow.

"Than what is your type?" She asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I don't know."

"You have dated guy's right? I mean it's ok if your into gir-

"I am NOT into girls." Caroline defended. "And yes I have dated guys. And let's just say that I have no interest in them right now. There all just asses." Caroline said folding her arms across her chest. Davina stopped smiling and looking at her friend. This subject seemed very touchy and almost like Caroline really didn't want to talk about it or remember it. Davina dropped the subject but couldn't help but feel curious to wanting to know what happened to Caroline.

Caroline was walking down the hall of the school and bumped into a bulky Stefan Salvatore. The reason he was bulky was because he was wearing football players clothes. And had his helmet in his hand like he was going to go play after school.

"Oh I'm sorry," He apologized.

"It's alright," She said. He nodded.

"Hey your Caroline Forbes right?" She nodded wondering how he knew her name.

"I was a friend of Elena's and she told me that you two had been childhood friends. I'm Stefan." He held out to shake. She looked at it before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Well I hope to see you around. I better be getting to practice. See yah." She watched him go before turning and heading out the door. She was walking to her car when she felt someone behind her. She turned about to attack. She rolled her eyes at him. He smirked. "Stalking now are we?" She teased. He shrugged.

"Love, I don't stalk and it has been nearly a day since I had last seen you." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked. "I wouldn't say that eligible to be in high school."

"Your right, I am not. Not just because of my age appearance but because school is a waste of time when you have lived a thousand years and know more about life than one person who has been trying to study it." She should have figured that he would say something like that. "Actually I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with my family." She turned to him like he was crazy. Was he serious? He wanted her to have dinner with his family? "Of course you won't be the only guest there. I have an old friend visiting and I invited him. Davina is welcome as well." She gave him a look.

"Still trying to make sure that she is under control." Klaus shrugged.

"Why do you want me there?" She asked. Klaus smirked.

"Well love, despite having my old friend visit he isn't the most fun person to be around anymore. But with you there I think I will be more interested in staying for more than an hour." She sighed.

"When is it?" She asked.

"Tonight,"

"Time?"

"Seven,"

"You're lucky I get out a six." She said. "What should I wear?"

"Just look nice but not really fancy."

"Nice but casual, I got it. Alright I guess Davina and I will meet you there." He nodded. And she took off to work. Caroline worked for the rest of the day till it was six. Davina had come over so that they didn't have to make any pip stops and just head over. The good thing was that Davina was driving with her. Caroline didn't know where she was going. She had forgotten to ask for directions but luckily Davina knew where to go.

"So this old friend, did he say who it was?" Davina asked. Caroline shook her head.

"He just called the person an old friend." Caroline explained as she was now driving down near the lake.

"I wonder who his old friend could be." Davina asked. Caroline's mouth dropped when she saw Klaus's home. It was a huge Victorian mansion. Davina looked at Caroline and chuckled. "Yeah forgot to mention. He is rich." Caroline nodded and pulled into the driveway still staring. She had never seen such an elegant beautiful house. Davina was the first to knock on the door and wait. Caroline waited and the door finally opened revealing a boy her age or maybe a year older than her. He had dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the Originals house. I am Kol the most handsome original of them all. Please come in darling," Caroline and Davina looked at one another before walking inside. Caroline thought the house looked huge on the outside but the inside was nothing. It looked like it was bigger in there than outside. Caroline looked at Klaus's home. It had an elegant stairs that had two going into one. Kol had a cocky smile on his face. "Don't you look like tasty little things." Caroline raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "Oh this one is a feisty one."

"Kol stop pestering our guests," Caroline turned to the blonde girl that had called Klaus Nik. She walked over and sighed. She prepared to introduce herself.

"I am Rebekah Mikaelson, I am the sister of Elijah, Klaus, and Kol Mikaelson." She sighed and shook her head before turning and walking back into the kitchen. So this girl was his sister not his girlfriend. She felt like an idiot for not knowing.

"Charming little strumpet isn't she?" A shoe was thrown at his head by Rebekah followed by his laughter.

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me what you think. There attending a dinner and Caroline and Davina are the guest. Kol is here again and Rebekah and Caroline finally meet. How will this play out? Don't forget to check out my Beauty and the Hybrid. A Klaroline fanfic. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus had said that his friend was in town and that Caroline and Davina were invited. He failed to mention that he also had a few other guests. And one person she was not expecting. Davina looked to see him as well and a blush shaded her cheeks. Stefan Salvatore stood there talking to the blonde vampire that was known as Rebekah and Klaus's sister. Another was a brunette with long wavy hair and emerald green eyes. She was slender yet somewhat muscled and olive skin. Caroline could notice her talking to Klaus. Caroline watched as she seemed to brush her hand against Klaus's arm. She didn't understand it by within that moment she felt a cold bite. But what she couldn't believe was that it was jealousy. Caroline turned away keeping her focus on the wall.

"Caroline," She looked and found Stefan right in front of them. Caroline glanced at Davina who's cheeks matched the color of the cherry tomatoes.

"Stefan," She said folding her arms across her chest.

"And you are?" He asked. Davina swallowed hard.

"Umm I'm Davina Claire." She said shyly He smiled to her.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." He introduced himself and held out his hand. She shook it and smiled.

"I know we have History class together." Caroline turned and let the two talk since they seemed to be in their own little world as it were. She stopped when she came face to face with Elijah Mikaelson. He gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Ah Miss Forbes, it is a pleasure seeing you again."

"Hello Elijah," She said. He handed her a drink and she took a sip. No way was she telling anyone that she was seventeen because she could really use a drink. She was sure that Elijah knew the age that she was frozen at though.

"How are you liking New Orleans, so far?" He asked making a friendly conversation. She shrugged.

"Well it's different then living in a small town. I have to admit I haven't been to a really big city like this before. Especially one with so much culture, history and legends and folklores of the supernatural. As well as a tourist attraction." Elijah nodded.

"Yes, well I believe that there is a special place in each part of the world. Perhaps one day you will be able to see it for yourself." Elijah said. Caroline nodded. She glanced to the girl laughing with Klaus again.

"Who's she?" She asked. Elijah followed her gaze.

"Would you like for me to introduce you?" She shook her head.

"Just curious of whom she is." Caroline said. I the inside Caroline was already starting to hate this girl just for being near Klaus for some reason.

"That is Sabina Quilter." Elijah said. "She is an old friend of ours from back in 1335. She is from Bordeaux, France. She is a vampire." She stared at her.

"Is she Klaus's girlfriend?" She asked. Elijah glanced to the blonde looking quite fascinated. Could this girl possibly be interested in his brother? He wanted his family to go back to the way things were. And one of the problems of why it wouldn't do that was because Niklaus didn't love, he couldn't let himself feel. He had thought if Hayley had been pregnant then it would be a good way of bringing their family back together again. But sadly the witches had tried to fool them and tried to get control of Klaus and his family. It was an allusion. The witches were able to put things in their mind almost like a vampire but with spells.

"No, Niklaus has no interest in love or has ever even been interested in another woman since the day he was human. He was in love with a girl when he was human. But it never did last because our family seemed to be falling apart right then." Caroline glanced to Elijah.

"Does he miss her?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"I am not sure, he has kept to himself over the years specifically with that kind of knowledge. I sometimes feel that is another reason that our family has fallen apart. It is that Niklaus has locked his feelings away. He has turned his humanity off once before. But over the centuries he just keeps most of his feelings insides. The only one he ever tries to experience is anger or rage. The rest he keeps bottle up inside and it is only fueled more into his anger I think. If you have not noticed my brother does have a short temper." Caroline glanced to them one last time.

Caroline was walking around the parlor looking at how decorative it was. She felt almost like she was living with royals. Well they kind of were really. She thought to herself. Caroline felt someone watching her and turned to find Klaus standing there. He smiled to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"So how was Sabina? I am sure that your old friend is nice." She said with a little bit of hiss. Klaus watched her for a moment.

"Ah did Elijah introduce you to her?" He asked.

"No,"

"Well she is an old friend but not the old friend that had come to visit actually at this rate I think he might be staying instead." Klaus replied.

"Stefan?"

"Ah so you have met him than?" She nodded.

"He's actually in my history class." She explained. "So why did you invite me here again?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to. And I am really happy that you agreed to." Klaus said. Caroline bit her lip before turning to the painting on the wall. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. She didn't glance to him as she spoke.

"Yes," She agreed. "It shows meaning and value." Klaus glanced to her and smiled.

"This would be one of my paintings. That I have done." He explained.

"It's beautiful." She complimented and remembered the night when he had, had that painting at the Mardi Gras. Caroline knew that he was talented.

"I would like to show you something." She turned to him with a confused look. He held out his hand to her and she took it without a second thought. They walked outside and down a long path into the woods. Was he going to kill her? She didn't even know where they were going. When he stopped and looked up she couldn't help but feel curious.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Look up love," She looked up as he said and found a light shine across the sky till it was gone and revealed the stars in the night sky.

"Was that a-

"Shooting star?" He shrugged.

"The real term is meteoroid that is hitting the earth's atmosphere." She rolled her eyes and looked at the beautiful night.

"Had did you know that this was here?" She asked. He smiled.

"It only happens every 110 years and only at night." She smiled to him. They had moved to sit down on the ground side by side observing the starry night. It was interesting to know what Klaus knew. He talked about how he remembered when he was human that the stars aren't what they looked like a thousand years ago. He was a thousand years old and he had history. Caroline couldn't help but become more fascinated with him.

_ Caroline was waiting tables at the pub when she turned around to see her. The woman with dark brown hair once again. She looked at Caroline and turned to open the door outside of the pub. Caroline looked around and noticed no one had noticed her. She couldn't help but follow the woman outside. When she opened the door and stepped outside she found herself in the middle of the woods. Caroline turned around and found her right there. Now the woman looked frightened. _

_"Their coming," She said. "Please help me, you have to help her." Caroline looked at her confused. _

_"Who's coming?" Caroline asked. She swallowed hard and shook her head. _

_"There here." Suddenly flames surrounded Caroline and she found herself in the middle of a fiery symbol. She looked down at her hands that were now covered in blood. She screamed. _

Caroline gasped sitting up straight in bed and awoke in a sudden sheen of sweat. She grasped the sheets to her panting loudly. She had no idea what was going on. But something was coming, and this dream felt real.

Note: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I have been busy getting ready for my family to come in from out of town. But here is the chapter. I am really liking this witchy stuff. So I am thinking I am going to put Stefan and Davina together. I just feel that Stefan needs to not just move on from Elena but find someone new. And I like the whole idea of her being a witch and him a vampire. So what do you think is happening to Caroline? And who is coming? Until next time. Oh check Beauty and the Hybrid as well. I will definitely be updating this weekend. I will be sure to try and update tomorrow but if I can't Saturday and Sunday will have updates. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_ "There here," _

Caroline gasped and found herself in the woods once again. She stood and wrapped her arms around herself in her tank and shorts. She swallowed and looked around. She had no idea what was happening to her. But her insides were screaming for her to check that symbol.

Klaus and Elijah were discussing some matters to do with Marcel. There was a knock at the door and Elijah walked over to answer it. There revealed Davina. Elijah looked at her.

"Miss Claire," He said. She glanced at the two original brothers before she walked in.

"Elijah, Klaus." She greeted. "Look I called Caroline and she's not answering. I mean we were supposed to meet at the library for homework but she wasn't home. I was wondering if she might have been over here." Klaus and Elijah glanced at one another.

Caroline was walking through the woods. She had to find out what this place was before she ran off again. The place looked as it did before. An old cemetery that was in ruins. Caroline heard movement and turned around but there was nothing there. She swallowed hard and looked around but she was alone. Caroline looked around at the fog that suddenly seemed to be appearing. She glanced behind her once again and noticed a figure lurking behind the tombstone. She couldn't see their face. She couldn't take it anymore she flashed away. She was flying as fast as she could through the woods. Suddenly she slammed into someone. She was knocked to the ground with a thud. She looked up to find someone in a cloak with the hood over there face. She couldn't see who they were. But she felt some unseen able force was holding her down because she couldn't seem to move her limbs. They closed with old looking dagger that seemed to shimmer red. She screamed but in the next second they were gone. She felt a breeze.

"Caroline," Caroline jumped and turned to Klaus who stood there. He looked at her with concern especially when he found fear in her sea blue green eyes. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Um…" Caroline didn't say anything as Elijah and Davina entered the clearing. Davina sighed with relief.

"Caroline there you are. I was worried when you weren't home or answered your phone." Caroline nodded and Klaus helped her up. Klaus couldn't help but glance to her legs. Caroline noticed and realized she was in her pajamas. She felt heat in her cheeks and moved her arms to cross her chest and tried to hide the fact that she was in the woods with her pajamas on with two men as well. Elijah turned away being modest.

"Now that that's taken care of. Perhaps we can return and find some clothes for Miss Forbes." Elijah said. Davina nodded. Caroline glanced to Klaus as he started taking off his jacket and handed it to her. Her face was filled with confusion as he did this. But she accepted it feeling uncomfortable standing there. She put it on and zipped it up. It was big on her and was able to cover most of her legs. She gave him a small smile.

"Ah thanks," Caroline said.

Caroline was grateful that Rebekah had lent her some clothes. She had dressed and walked downstairs to find Davina sitting on the couch texting. And glanced to Elijah and Klaus who were talking. Caroline walked in and Davina looked up at her.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davina gave her a look.

"Caroline you were in the middle of the woods in your pajamas. Don't tell me you are fine unless vampires can go insane." Davina said. Caroline sighed.

"Alright, look- She was cut off when Klaus and Elijah walked in.

"What's wrong?" Davina asked. Klaus glanced to them.

"It seems that someone has kidnapped an ally of ours." Elijah said. "I am going to find her. Because despite what Niklaus says she still has information about what we have been up to." Klaus groaned.

"Remind me to kill her." Klaus said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Brother she could be useful later." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"She has been nothing but trouble. And if I remember correctly she had tried to trick us with the witches. She is as good as dead." Klaus muttered.

"She could still be useful." Elijah said. Caroline didn't want to know what they were doing.

"I think I am going to have a few words with my old friend," Klaus said before nodding to them and leaving to go off to find Marcel. He was going to give him a few words as well as a few broken bones, and a death he would wish but never to come.

Caroline and Davina had arrived back at her house. It was nearly dinner now. After having worked most of the day as well as getting Marcel's minions off their back they had successfully made it home.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you lately?" She asked. Caroline turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Davina rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, I am talking about you waking up in the woods. It's as if you sleep walk. Is that normal for a vampire?" She couldn't help but ask. Caroline sighed.

"Alright, every time I fall asleep I have this dream. And each time there is a woman in it. And when I wake up I end up in the woods where a cemetery happens to be in ruins around me." Caroline explained.

"What happens in these dreams?" She asked. Caroline sighed.

"Well I find myself running and I don't know why or what I am running from at first. Then there she is right in front of me. She is asking me for help. And then she tells me that there is something coming. But she didn't get to say anything because in the next second I woke up and I was in the woods." Davina nodded.

"Wow that is strange. I am wondering if it is a spirit or not." Davina said. Davina's phone beeped.

"Seriously?" Caroline raised an eyebrow watching her text back. Davina looked at her.

"Sorry this will only take one minute." She responded and then turned to her with full attention. She smiled.

"Who are you texting that is making you smile so much?" Caroline asked. Davina blushed.

"No one,"

"Do you want me to steal that phone from you?" Caroline gave her a look.

"Ok it's Stefan, last night we happened to talk and became good friends." Davina said. "I have already decided to meet him at the pub for dinner. Your welcome to come because I know that Klaus is there." Caroline gave her a look.

"For the last time I am not interested in Klaus.

"Again could have fooled me." Davina said before walking to the door. "Well, wish me luck. See yah later." She said. Caroline nodded.

Caroline had taken a shower and was preparing for bed when she looked to the fireplace again with the writing. She wrote down the letters on her hand and played with them for a few minutes before she got one word. AMULET. She walked over to the chimney and tugged on one of the squares and found a beautiful blue piece of jewelry. It was an amulet.

Note: So there is another chapter. Should post another along with the beauty and the hybrid as well as maybe another drabble. Tell me what you think? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline stared at the amulet wondering what this could mean. She didn't know if this was the cause of something happening to her but she didn't feel safe. She was trying to figure out a few things as it is. She knew that there was a war brewing in New Orleans and that there were original vampires and witches here. She wasn't sure what else was going on.

"Caroline, you should get back to work and stop worrying over finding an amulet in your wall." Camille said. Caroline sighed and turned to her before placing the amulet in her pocket.

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help but feel that this means something. And I just don't know what." Caroline said as she picked up the table that needed to be cleaned for another customer. Camille shrugged.

"Perhaps someone had hid it there back in the day. Maybe whoever lived there first." She said. Caroline shook her head.

"I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. And I just don't know what." Caroline said placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"You could do some research on it maybe. The old library down the street has records and history as late as 1774 of its history here in New Orleans." Caroline sighed but nodded.

She was walking down the street to the library when she was stopped by a familiar face. She sighed.

"Hey Caroline,"

"Hi Stefan." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Look up some things, same as you." She gestured to the book he was reading.

"Sorry I just didn't think you were interested in books. You didn't seem like that type of person." He said. "Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, I am sure I can find what I am looking for." But after an hour she was starting to get nowhere. She turned to Stefan who was putting a book away. "Can you help me please?" She asked. He smirked.

"Having a hard time there." She glared at him before he moved to see what she had been looking at. He glanced to the amulet before he took it and looked it over. She watched as he stopped. "Here," She looked at the symbol on the back of the amulet.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"Well you might not have known this because it has been a century since people here have used this symbol. And by people I mean the African Americans. This is a symbol of voodoo as well as you might also call it witchcraft." She watched as he peered through each book before moving to a draw full of folders.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Relax, these are records and documents of the past. They won't know unless you don't return them." She sighed and watched as he opened the documents. He went through page after page till he stopped on a picture of a woman with the amulet around her neck.

"That's the amulet."

Caroline was studying the picture as she studied it on her couch. Until there was a knock at the door. She raised an eyebrow before walking over to answer it.

"Hey," Davina stood in the doorway. "Can I stay here for a bit?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Ah sure,"

"Thanks,"

"Sorry Marcel is umm well with Klaus's sister Rebekah. They had been arguing and I couldn't take being in that house with them. So that's why I was hoping to stay here for a bit." Marcel and Rebekah seemed to have a past as well. Interesting. Caroline and Davina plopped down the couch.

"Where did you get this?" Davina asked. Caroline looked to her grasping the necklace.

"I found it in my wall upstairs you could say." Davina looked at her curiously.

"I knew that some old witches here had always hid their charms that would help them channel other witches. This could be one of them." Davina said. Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know but I feel as if I am being haunted."

"Perhaps you are. There might be a spirit attached to this. We could do a séance and contact her." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"A séance?" Davina nodded. Now here they were on the floor with candles and the lights off. How did Davina ever talk her into this? She wondered. Davina grasped Caroline's hands in hers and closed her eyes.

"Close your eyes as well." She said.

"Fine,"

"I learned this from one of my mentors." Davina explained. "I conjure and invoke the spirit attached to the amulet. If you are here with us give us a sign." The room remained silent. "Spirit, give us a sign. Caroline, say something." Caroline sighed.

"Spirit, if you are with us, give us a sign." Suddenly the wind burst open with wind. Caroline and Davina jumped. Caroline looked to the open window and glanced back to Davina.

"Ask again."

"If it is the spirit that I had seen in my dreams. Give us another sign." The flames on the candles grew more making Caroline and Davina move back in surprise. They looked at one another. Caroline swallowed. She wasn't sure if she liked this even if she was a vampire. But that wasn't the end of it. Lighting seemed to flash in the sky as thunder followed. Caroline stood and dropped the necklace.

"That's it I can't take it anymore." She said. But suddenly the lights went out all together even the candles. Caroline noticed that the necklace wasn't there anymore because she was a vampire and could see. "Ah Davina," She started. Davina looked to where she had dropped the necklace and noticed that it was gone as well. "The necklace it's gone." She muttered. Caroline and Davina scrambled around looking for the necklace. It was then that Caroline looked at the window and at her reflection. She looked to see the necklace around her neck. And before she could do anything a flash of lighting and darkness. Now in the window it showed not to be Caroline but the woman in brown hair. She smiled knowing she was successful. The spirit had gotten what she needed. Now only needed to do what she wanted.

Note: So there you guys go. A cliffhanger. I love when I can do that. What's going to happen. There is going to be a reason why the spirit has done this and more to do with history as well as Klaus going to find out that there is something not right about Caroline. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Davina looked around and sighed. The necklace was nowhere to be found. She cursed. She was sure that the spirit took it. She was a witch and happen to believe in them.

"Caroline," She called. "I can't find the necklace. Did you have any better luck finding it?" She asked. Caroline walked into the room and looked at her. Davina raised an eyebrow at the necklace around her neck.

"Yes, I have found it. I think everything is fine now." Caroline stared at her as if she hadn't seen her before. She smiled to her. "You have grown into a fine young woman." She said. Davina raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…are you ok?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, sorry sometimes I happen to be rather motherly." She reassured.

"Well if that's all done, I think I better go. I mean Marcel and Rebekah I hope have stopped arguing and perhaps she has left. But hopefully we didn't do anything to release the spirits rather. I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Wait," she said. Davina turned to her rather confused. "Take this," She said. Davina looked at her and then to what she handed her. It was a piece of paper with a number on it. As well as witchcraft symbol.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Ah I found it and Sophie said to give it to you. Perhaps you will know what it is." Caroline said. Davina shrugged but nodded before she left without another word.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk to the pub. He hoped Caroline would be there. He wanted to see her again. He didn't know what but he was so interested in her. He walked into the bar and found her cleaning up a table.

"Working tables again love," She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes, you have a problem with that?" She snapped. Klaus raised an eyebrow as she walked back to deliver them to the sink.

"Of course not love, just trying to make conversation." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do then waste my time hybrid?" He stared at her curiously. She may have had such fire in her but she had never referred to him by 'hybrid'. Something caught his eye. When he looked into her eyes for an spilt he didn't see the fire burning in them when she talked to him. Instead he saw emptiness. This couldn't be her. She turned to wait on another table when he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait," He said. But she turned to him with glare and in the next second he felt his head in pain. He growled and let go of her to hold his head.

"Keep your hands to yourself hybrid." Klaus shook his head. What had just happened? He thought.

"You ok?" Klaus turned to Camille behind him.

"Always,"

"Caroline hasn't been acting like herself today. She is usually bright and bubbly and yet today she has been just serious and kind of motherly towards Davina." Klaus raised an eyebrow. He knew that there was something wrong with Caroline. But now he wasn't sure if this was Caroline since she had been able to give him an aneurysm. Only a witch could do that, not a vampire. He looked to see Marcel and Davina talking. And as Davina walked away to go to the restroom, Caroline came over glaring at Marcel. Klaus listened.

_"Thank you Caroline," _Marcel said when she was cleaning up his plate. She rolled his eyes. _"Davina has said that you are good friend. And I guess I have no choice but to approve. But that doesn't mean that you won't be treated like every other vampire in this city. I am still king." _Klaus groaned. Caroline glared at him.

_"One I will not be treated like an object of loyalty, two you are not my king, and three STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" _She ground out. Marcel would have surely had threaten her but when she said 'my daughter' he froze. He didn't know what was going on or why she would say. The facts didn't make sense and he was still processing it as she walked away. Klaus was just as shock as him. Daughter? There was no way that Caroline could be a mother, she was seventeen and she was a young vampire. If anything Davina would have to be a baby or Caroline would have to have lived longer. The facts weren't making sense and he was relieved when Sophie came out.

"Sophie, it seems that there is something off about Caroline." Sophie nodded.

"I think I know. When I was alone with her in the kitchen. She was standing near a pot of water. When I looked into her reflection it didn't match her appearance at all. It wasn't her that reflected her image. It was another woman. And a woman that I knew."

"Who?"

Davina was walking back to her table when she was stopped by Caroline.

"Oh hey Caroline," She said.

"Why are you trusting Marcel? A vampire of all people to trust?" Davina looked at her for a second.

"Wait what?"

"Marcel is a vampire, you're a witch and you trust him?"

"He's the only one that has been there for me. And Caroline I had thought I already told you this. I mean you are a vampire as well." Caroline just shook her head. "Caroline are you ok?"

"What?" Caroline seemed dazed for a second. "Davina um what's going on- Caroline stopped and touched the necklace and her eyes seemed less confused and more focused. "I'm sorry I meant what's going on with you trusting vampires at all? How can you even trust me?" Davina stared at her.

"Because you're my friend Caroline, and Marcel has been there for me. Like a father figure." Caroline shook her head.

"My child why can't you see that he's using you." Caroline grasped her shoulders as if trying to shake some sense into her.

"My child? Caroline what are you talking about?" She shook her head.

"I must go," She said. Before Davina could protest Caroline was out the door and gone the door slamming shut on its own. But before Caroline had left Davina could see Caroline's reflection in the mirror. And it was not Caroline. Davina ran after her trying to find out who this spirit was and why she was possessing her friend. She had made it to the cemetery in the woods where she also found Klaus and Sophie. Sophie turned to her.

"Davina," She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are looking for Caroline, just like you." Sophie said.

"What do you mean you are looking for Caroline?" She asked.

"It's not like that Davina," Davina glared at her.

"Yeah well why shouldn't I." Sophie knew what she was talking about. Sophie looked down guilty. Klaus shook his head before turning his gaze to find Caroline standing in front of the grave holding a ring. It was a green jade like gem. Caroline was starting to chant holding the ring. "Caroline!" Davina screamed. But Caroline acted as if she didn't hear her. Davina ran to her but Sophie grabbed her.

"No!" She said. Davina glared at her. Klaus couldn't reach Caroline because flames erupted around her forming a circle of what witches knew as the symbol that the witches knew as the triple goddess. Which was a full moon with a crescent moon on each side. The symbol meant power to help infuse and make the spell more powerful. Davina watched as Caroline's figure morphed into another of a woman as the flashed of the flames dances around her. Caroline threw the ring in the air in the next second lighting flashed and it hit the ring destroying it. Sophie stared in shock and Caroline looked at them.

_"Everything that I have done is for you my daughter Davina." _Caroline whispered and the flames died and she collapsed to the ground. Klaus was there in a flash. He looked Caroline over making sure that she was ok. She was still unconscious though. Davina shook her head not believing what she had seen and what she had heard.

Caroline awoke to a room in which she recognized as her own. She looked around and touched her neck looking for the necklace.

"I'm afraid that the necklace has been given to Davina because it was a part of her family. And I am not sure that you would want to be controlled again love." She turned to Klaus who was standing by her door. He had his arms folded across his chest and leaned against the doorway. He smirked at her as she moved to sit up. She shook her head feeling a little bit of a headache almost like a hangover or something.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Apparently there is a reason that you shouldn't do séances with witches as well as witches spirits that are attached to cursed objects." She stared at him confused.

"What?"

"Caroline you possessed by a witch and not just any witch. Aradia Claire, Davina's mother." He explained. "This use to be her house as a girl. She had Davina when she was sixteen apparently. I am not sure of the history but she was a witch and a very powerful one at that. She had died almost fifteen years ago in a fire in her house. Davina had survived because a witch and close friend of Aradia was Lucinda Desperoux. Sophie's mother. Lucinda had promised to protect Davina and swore it in blood. But there were some complications that happened after Lucinda had been killed by a vampire. I am not sure of the rest but rest assured that you were possessed by Davina's mother who only wanted the best for her daughter apparently." Caroline shook her head.

"So what did I act like?" She asked.

"Motherly, very protective mostly interested in Davina. And quite capable of giving me an aneurysm." He chuckled.

"Looks like the big bad hybrid isn't so scary." Klaus was silent.

"Well I will let you get some rest." She bit her as he turned to leave.

"Wait," He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Will you stay? I mean my dad's not going to be back for the rest of the night and perhaps even the morning. I just with everything that's happened today I just really don't want to be alone." Klaus stared at her shocked for a moment but walked over to her and before he could say anything she had moved over to let him in. He had been expecting her to scoff and make him stand the whole night but apparently she wanted to be closer to him. He took off his jacket and his shoes before moving under the covers with her. She didn't seem to care about anything that night. Not even that the fact that she was sleeping in the same bed with a hybrid who had the reputation for being the most powerful and dangerous being on the planet. She trusted Klaus that he would not somehow murder her in her sleep. Or to not try to take advantage of her. She kept her distance but felt relief that he was there. It wasn't until she woke up around three and found herself splayed out on top of his chest with his arm wrapped around her tightly. But she didn't seem to mind as she had thought. And snuggled closer into him before falling back asleep.

Note: So there is another chapter. We find out that Caroline was possessed by Davina's mother Aradia Claire. There seems to be quite a bit of a hate love relationship between Davina and Sophie. Klaus and Caroline grow closer. Next chapter is going to be all about Klaroline. And at this rate Caroline just might give in. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus awoke to find Caroline splayed across her chest. She slept so peacefully. He loved how her golden hair shaped around her beautiful fare face. He had tried to draw her many times but nothing compared to her. He brushed the strand of hair out of her face. She groaned and by the sound of her breathing he could tell that she was awake.

Caroline didn't open her eyes but she knew he was awake. And could feel his gaze on her. As well as she knew that she was awake as well. She wasn't surprise that again her father wasn't home. And if he was he never did seem to open the door and check on her. So she didn't really have to worry about him catching Klaus in her room with her. But it wasn't like they were doing anything right? She sighed. It was a Sunday she knew and yesterday she had been possessed by a witch. She opened her eyes to the sunlight. She looked up at Klaus who was watching her.

"You're staring at me," She mumbled. Klaus smirked.

"Because you're captivating." Klaus said. She opened one eye and gave him a look before grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it. She chuckled at his dumbfounded face when he found the white fluffy head rest in his face. She sat up and he looked at her before shoving the pillow back at her.

"I'm surprised that your still here." She said.

"Well love you had wanted me to stay. And I did. I am a man of my word." She raised an eyebrow.

"Figures man who has lived a thousand years actually keeps there word." She remembered when she had been with 'him' how he never stayed around in the morning. She was so use to people always leaving her.

"I should probably get ready, I might have work actually." She said stretching. Klaus smirked.

"Actually love, Sophie is usually closed on Sundays, but sometimes she has some come in for night shift." Caroline nodded and knew that it was probably because of the supernatural out here.

"Oh right," She said moving to get up. "Umm…" She said grabbing a towel. She turned to him already at the door.

"I'll let you change." When he left she stripped down and wrapped a towel around her before walking to the bathroom and hoping in the shower. When she was finished she hoped out of the shower and wrapped the towel back around here. She was having thoughts about Klaus downstairs. It was strange having someone else in the house with her. But she couldn't help but feel as if it was right. And she liked it. She walked back into her room and changed into jeans and a white top before opening the door and heading downstairs. That's when she smelled it, pancakes? She hadn't smelled them since she was thirteen years old when her father had made them for her. And when her mother made the eggs. It was probably the one time in which her family was full and happy. She walked into the kitchen and found Klaus making breakfast.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help asking.

"Making breakfast love, I thought that you would like something. As well as a blood bag." She nodded and walked over to also find bacon. She had never expected him to be the one to actually cook.

"I didn't know that you could cook," She said. Klaus smirked.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me love, I happen to have lived a thousand years. And I was actually interested in knowing how. So that I could keep a low profile. And I happen to love pancakes, I may be an original but I still enjoy some of human life." He handed her a plate of two pancakes and two slices of bacon stripes. She smiled at him.

"Ah thanks, I am usually the one to cook sometimes if my dad is here." She said before walking over to the table and sitting down. Klaus joined her. "So what else don't I know about you then? Besides that you are an artist, kill people, are one of the most powerful beings in the world or so I have heard. I also heard that you could be manipulative. You have siblings," She asked picking up the syrup and pouring it on her pancakes before handing it to him. He smirked at her.

"Well love, I happen to love life for the most part as you may have seen."

"You also love power a little bit." She studied him. "But you also I hiding something else." He looked at her cautiously. "I feel there is more to you then what meets the eye. It's like you have a mask hiding this power and need to be better than some people." He swallowed hard. This girl was good it was like she was seeing through him but not all the way. Just the first layer of what others couldn't see about him.

"Well love, let's just say when you have lived a thousand years. There is a great deal of time there that can leave someone to change or try to make it seem that way." She knew that he wouldn't tell her that much deeper about himself. But she was determined to find out. She nodded. Caroline wasn't sure what to say after that. "Have you had a chance to actually see the city?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Not really just bits and pieces of the French quarter." A cocky smirk flashed across his face.

"Well love, I happen to have built this city so I could give you a tour." She raised an eyebrow.

"Is this one of your cocky attempts to flirt with me?" Klaus smirked.

"Perhaps, but to talk to you all the more." He said. She looked at him and knew again that she should stop herself but by the way he looked at her, she could tell that there was no way she could stop this feeling from blossoming. But as this was happening her fear was also started to crawl back up as well. She was afraid of Klaus and the way he seemed to look at her, talk to her, smile at her. She had scar that no one else could see. That couldn't be healed or disappear. But she knew that there was more to the scar then just a little cut.

Note: So here is another chapter. Like I promised all Klaus and Caroline getting closer. Klaus and Caroline are going to further understand each other. And were going to find out more about Caroline's past as well as Klaus's and why they both seem to have scars left over. The question is can they heal? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Klaus walked the streets of New Orleans looking at many different things. He showed her things that she was sure that the tourist's didn't know. Seeing how Klaus was an original and had lived for a thousand years seeing things that many had not seen. The French Quarter she learned had a lot of dark secrets and of course all about the supernatural. Klaus stopped in front the cemetery and she turned to see what he was looking at before he moved forward through the gateway and into the cemetery. Caroline followed till he stopped in front of a tombstone that had an X on it.

"This is a grave of a old friend and witch that I use to know." Caroline looked at it as Klaus continued. "Her name was Marie Laveau. People here knew her as the Queen of Voodoo. She was a powerful witch but she had been a friend to me at one time. She believed in balance and did not judge people. Even vampires and werewolves. She would only judge them for 'who' they were." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Did she know who you were," Klaus smirked.

"Well she did and she would have her share disappointment in me. But she did seem to always have some faith in me. Before I left New Orleans she had given me some sacred words to hold onto." He confessed. She glanced at him. He continued but didn't tell her what she had said to him. "Anyway she had been the one to make Mikael, my father leave New Orleans and help keep it stable for another five years before she died. Her daughter had soon stepped up to the test but they were all bound to have the same fate. Using such power also weakens and takes energy from your own body." Caroline looked at the tombstone reading it.

"It doesn't say Marie Laveau," She noticed. Klaus nodded.

"That is the mystery here in New Orleans. But I know where she is buried because she had told me where she would be buried. She had known that she was going to die and had told me in a letter." He pointed to the X and nodded to the others on other tombstones. "Each X is represented to show how much power she had. Or so many witches believed."

"Is that the time you met Marcel?" She asked. Klaus shrugged and turned to her.

"He was a young boy at the time and was a slave. I took him in an raised him like a son really." Caroline stared at him. Klaus had raised him when he was a human boy? She hadn't thought that far back that Klaus and Marcel knew each other. Maybe that's where Marcel had gotten the idea to take Davina in as his own. She couldn't only think that Marcel was a protégée for Klaus. Someone who had been created young but was just as strong as Klaus. She didn't think of it as so much as physically but she could only imagine that mentally Klaus and Marcel had the same type of mind. "I taught him everything, and soon he became a young man and fell in love with my sister." Caroline looked at him. Marcel had been in love with Klaus's sister Rebekah. "I wanted to see how it would play out. I wanted to see what he loved more. Rebekah had fallen in love with him as well. I then asked him if he wanted to be turned or to be with my little sister. But there was a price as well. He had to choose one not both. So he would end up losing the other. He choose to be turned and left Rebekah. He had wanted immortality and power over her. His love wasn't as strong as it had been for the ambitious need of power. I had also wanted to teach my sister a lesson, she has the mistake of falling in love to easily and can be a bit naïve." Klaus admitted.

"So why was Rebekah over at Marcel's two nights ago?" She asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"She was over at his house?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah before everything, Davina had come over because she couldn't take there excessive arguing apparently. Other than that you know the rest of what happened that day." Klaus shrugged.

"Well I would assume that they would be arguing. There is a lot of tension between them and my sister's feelings for him never turned all the way into hate. She is just so bitter and angry about it." Caroline shrugged.

"So what about you? No crazy ex's? She asked. Klaus turned to her with a cocky smile.

"Well love, I can tell you right now that I really haven't been in love with anyone before. I might have shown an interest in someone that could have turned to love but it was a long time ago. What about you love?" She bit her lip remembering a few of her ex's and 'him' who she hated most of all.

"Yeah I have had my fair share of ex's." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, I am not a player or anything. I just am usually second best."

"How can you be second best?"

"Because all the guys seemed to want the one and only Elena Gilbert." She shook her head. "Elena was a girl I knew in high school. She happen to be the object of attention. All the guys wanted her. And when they couldn't have her they looked to me. Second best. I had always been living in her shadow since kindergarten." Klaus shook his head.

"Caroline you are not second best." Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well I will be once again soon. Everyone has always abandoned me." Klaus was about to ask what she meant by that when his phone rang. Klaus reached down to grab it from his pocket.

"Elijah," He said. Caroline listened to the conversation between Klaus and his older brother.

_"Niklaus, it seems there has been a change of plans." _

Klaus and Caroline entered his house to find Elijah looking rather worried. Caroline raised an eyebrow wondering what the original was worried about.

"Niklaus, Miss Forbes," Elijah greeted.

"Please Elijah you can call me Caroline," He nodded and folded his hands behind his back respectively and turned to his brother.

"Nikaus, Miss Hayley Williams has gone missing." Caroline froze hearing the name. Why did it sound so familiar? She glanced to Klaus as he just rolled his eyes.

"Your point Elijah?" He asked. Elijah gave his brother a look.

"Niklaus you gave her your word that you would protect her while she was here. And in return she could give you information." Klaus sat down and folded his hands.

"Elijah she has been nothing but a thorn in my side and you want me to find her. I am sure she is fine. That little wolf can get herself out of her own problems just as she had done before." Klaus excused. Elijah glared at his brother while Caroline thought in wonder. Hayley Williams…little wolf. She shook her head. Think Caroline think! Where have you heard that name before.

"Niklaus," Elijah warned. Klaus sighed.

"Fine brother what would you have me do about it?" Klaus asked.

"Track her."

Klaus and Caroline headed in one part of the woods while Elijah headed in the other. They were tracking a shewolf according to Klaus and Elijah. Caroline was still trying to figure out who this wolf girl was and why she seemed so familiar. Klaus and Caroline looked around before hearing screams. They flashed into the clear and looked to see Elijah knock someone over and pick up a frantic screaming girl before flashing off. All Caroline had seen of the girl was brown hair. Caroline's mouth dropped when she saw who now stood in front of her and Klaus. He glanced at her in shock as well but also made a glare at Klaus. Caroline couldn't believe who was standing in front of her after all this time, he was now here in front of her. 'him'.

"Tyler?"

Note: So sorry this took so long. It turns out I might have a broken nose. O_O *Ouch* but no worries I just need to wait for the swelling to go down. Hopefully nothing bad. I really am not sure how it happen but the only thing that I can comprehend is that I got hit with a volleyball. Yeah not fun. I should be trying to update everything else as well. I am already working on the next chapter for this one. Yes I had to add Tyler into the story because in the originals he does show up or make a cross over. And Caroline and Tyler have some history. But don't worry she won't be getting back together. Let's just say sometimes 'love hurts' lol jk and as for Hayley I am only having her in the story because she is on the originals. BUT there will be no KLAYLEY baby. But I have heard on the originals that Elijah and her have been having some romantic feelings for her and perhaps her to him. I am not a big fan on Hayley and I really love Elijah. So what do you guys think of this pairing. I will completely understand if people say that is out of the question. And I tried to make Elijah seem concern for her like a friend just in case there won't be anything between them. So tell me what you think another update will be in a few minutes or so. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Tyler?" _

Caroline and Tyler stared at each other in disbelief. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month now. Or spoken in five since they ended things. As much as Tyler and Caroline wanted to ask questions and get answers out of one another. They also knew Klaus was presence and Tyler felt rage run through his veins.

"Klaus,"

"Tyler," He launched himself at Klaus and she watched as the two battled one another. Caroline wasn't sure what Tyler was doing. But she had also noticed a little change in his body. He was faster, stronger than she had seen. She had known he was a werewolf but now being around Klaus and sensing as if another vampire was present with the werewolf she knew that Tyler was a hybrid. He had never told her though. Klaus shoved Tyler into the trunk of the tree. Tyler grunted and kicked Klaus back. They both circled one another and Caroline watched. Caroline really wasn't sure what to do and stayed frozen where she was. Tyler suddenly realized his odds against Klaus and knew that this was a suicide mission because Klaus had the white oak stake. Tyler decided what was the point and also wanted to show Caroline what a monster Klaus was as he held up his hands in surrender. Klaus flashed to him and grabbed him by the throat. Caroline swallowed hard watching her ex was being strangled. She didn't like that Klaus was strangling him. But that was only because she wanted to do it. Klaus could see that Tyler wished for death and he let go of him. Tyler landed with a thud on his ass. He cursed, and looked up at Klaus with curiosity in his eyes. Klaus laughed. "I won't kill you because I know how you long for death. And I won't let you have that satisfaction mate." Tyler stood and growled before turning to Caroline.

"Let her go Klaus," Caroline stared at him. Klaus folded his arms across his chest.

"Sorry to disappoint you mate but she is here out of her free will." Klaus glanced between the two sensing something. He wasn't sure but he knew that they knew each other. Tyler moved toward her but kept his eyes fixed on Klaus. When he got to her he grabbed her arm.

"Come on Caroline let's go I am taking you home." Tyler said. Caroline looked at him and Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Tyler let go," Caroline said. Klaus moved forward not liking how Tyler seemed to grab her. He growled low in his throat.

"Caroline you don't want to be around 'him', trust me." He said. "You're coming home now." He moved to drag her with him. He was stronger then she remembered and needed to actually use her full vampire strength. But Klaus was already there shoving him back to the ground making Caroline jump by surprise. Tyler grunted and stood. But just as the two were about to brawl again, Caroline stepped in front of Klaus blocking them.

"Tyler, I am not your girlfriend anymore. You should just leave." She said. He glanced at her and then at Klaus.

"Alright Caroline, you want to stay with the monster then fine. I guess that makes you one of them." Tyler said before flashing off. Oh how she should have broken his neck. Caroline sighed and turned to look back at Klaus. She could see a question appearing in his sky blue eyes. Caroline held up her hand.

"Don't ask." She said moving pass him. Klaus followed her.

"I didn't realize that you knew Tyler as well." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We don't need to talk about this." She said.

"I think we do. I mean I am rather curious why we have never met before." Caroline looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing," She gave him a look.

"Klaus,"

"We have to be getting back now. Allow me to walk you back to your house." Caroline stared after him as he walked away with his back to her. She wanted to know what he meant. Had he been in Mystic Falls. She knew that he seemed to know Tyler and obviously they weren't the best of friends really. When Caroline returned to her house she turned to Klaus who seemed to be in his thoughts.

"Well…" She began. He turned to her and smiled. "Thank you for showing me around New Orleans."

"It would have been longer if my brother hadn't interrupted us with his problem to find the little lady werewolf." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah well I'm sure your brother had a good reason." Caroline said. Klaus shrugged and looked at her.

"So how do you know Tyler? I mean you obviously dated because your ex's." She nodded.

"Tyler and I use to date. It's been five months since then. He ah broke up with me. He broke up with me because he wanted to take revenge out on someone. It happened to be stronger than his love for me. It made me mad of course but I realized that we had been off for a while. But even when I had pleaded for him to be the love of my life he turned me down. And then I realized that he wasn't the love of my life. Anyway I should have realized that nothing is like a fairy tale and sometimes we have to grow up." Klaus nodded.

"You really love him though?" She nodded.

"So much, my grandfather had been right when he said that love is hard when you're young. But it gets better when you're much older. I think that I was also more in love with the idea of love then just being in love with Tyler. I just my life has been rather complicated and things happen. I guess I was looking for something that would last." She explained.

"That's the beauty of eternity love, you get to live long enough to experience many different things till you find the thing that will last." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah well I hope that you're right, because when I moved here I didn't realize how bad I wanted to get out of my hometown before I got here." Klaus smiled.

"As I said, I will take you if you will let me one day." She looked at him.

"Yeah well sometimes I like to experience things like this on my own." He smirked. "Besides who knows how long I will live." He frowned.

"Don't say that love,"

"Well hate to say this but it seems where ever I am my life is at stake. At least back in Mystic Falls it was like that." Klaus's jaw clenched. He hated the idea of someone hurting Caroline. It made him want to tear out some hearts.

"Who did?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not important."

"It is Caroline."

"Klaus even if you could, which I am sure you could. You can't because there already dead. And it's ok now because well I am vampire I learned how to take care myself in the supernatural." Klaus gave her a look. "Well mostly."

"Caroline, your life is not meaningless. If anything it is rare, and there is a little secret to eternity." She looked at him intrigued. "There's a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities, culture, art, music." He paused an glanced down at her Lapis Lazuli ring and brushed his fingers over it as well as touching her hand which seemed to spark flames through the veins of her fingertips. She looked at him with wonder. "Genuine beauty, and you could have it all and a thousand more birthdays. That is the secret that some can not find. But it is always there because as time passes things change in each town, city, state, and country all around the world." A small smile appeared on Caroline's face. He was right and she hated to admit that he was right.

"Then perhaps I will live as long as you." Klaus chuckled. "Thank you," He glanced to her. "Really, despite that Elijah interrupted our day. It was great. I needed a day out. Well I better be go, have school tomorrow. Goodnight Klaus,"

"Goodnight Caroline," She turned and began walking towards her house but she slowed her walking. She knew that if she did this she would be getting in too deep but she couldn't stop herself from turning around and walking back to him where he had started to walk. She touched his shoulder making him turn around to her before she pressed her lips against his cheek. He blinked before glancing to her. She smiled.

"Night Klaus," And without another word walked inside.

Note: So here is another chapter just as I promised. Caroline has kissed his cheek. Getting closer but she is not there yet to just giving in seeing how she has this fear. Next chapter will be more Klaroline working together. It is a take of seeing Klaus rather alone. But he is not alone because Caroline is still there for him. Do not fear Klaus, Caroline is still there. And about the Elijah and Hayley I have decided that I won't have it. But Elijah is still friendly and they will be friends in a way. But let's see how many of you guys like this idea which I pretty sure you will. One word. Katherine. :D So tell me what you think. Lol until then I will posting another chapter for beauty and the hybrid that is way over due. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was going through her notes in class. She had been preparing for the test today. What was ironic was that Davina wasn't here with her. She wondered if she had gotten sick or something. Once she had taken her test and surely aced it. As she always tried to achieve she went to lunch. She was eating salad when a chair moved next to her. She glanced over to them and raised an eyebrow. The guy looked to be a jock with blonde hair and blue eyes. He smirked at her.

"Hi, I'm Jason," He said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Not interested."

"Excuse me?"

"Ok look I have dated jocks before and let me tell you not interested in a third time." Again she also didn't have time for a relationship when she had school and other things to think about. Klaus. She cursed was she looking for a relationship with Klaus. She had kissed his cheek. As well as she knew she liked him or at least had something feelings that she still wasn't sure about.

"Third time is a charm though I have heard." She glanced to him to see him also taking another look at her. She snapped her fingers irritated that he would even have the desincy to look at her like some kid looking at ice cream.

"Hey my eyes are up here buddy," She snapped. He shrugged.

"Sorry can't help it if you have a nice rack." She rolled her eyes.

"You really have a way of charming women." She wondered what she had ever seen in guys in high school really. Most of them were just horny and waiting every moment to just jump your bones.

"So I was thinking that you and I could go to prom together." She turned to him. Prom. She remembered before she was going to move, she was going to be planning it. She never got to and the queen bee Elena had been chosen to do the honor. She knew that they already had someone on prom committee and she was sure. "So what time should I pick you up this Saturday?" He asked. What did he think that every girl would give him a yes? Caroline shook her head.

"How about a quarter…to never." She said. His face dropped and he glared at her. She could tell he was not use to rejection.

"What?"

"You heard me, go find someone else to be your dumb date. Not interested." He growled and got and hit the table with his clenched fist before he leaned next to Caroline.

"You're going to regret this babe." She rolled her eyes.

"Go find someone who is actually dumb enough to sleep with you." She spat and with that he left angrily.

"Wow you really are spunky. Klaus was right. I can see the interest that he might have in you." Caroline turned to Stefan who stood there munching on an apple. She looked at him.

"Yeah well I don't like to be used like that. I learned my lesson the first time. I don't intend on doing it again. After the first time I learned to stand up for myself." Caroline said. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"School, same as you." He said sitting down across from her.

"How old are you anyway?" She asked. He smirked and chuckled.

"One hundred and sixty four. I was turned 1864 during the civil war." He bit his apple and swallowed it before turning to her. "What about you?" She huffed and shook her head.

"I am only a three year old for a vampire. I was turned 2010 by a girl that looked like Elena Gilbert. Who she claimed to be as Katherine." She took a sip of her water. Stefan stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Katherine, I know her."

"You do?" He nodded.

"I had at one time been in love with her." Caroline's mouth dropped.

"Woah! So you like loved this girl that looked exackly like Elena. Then does that mean you might know Elena as well." He nodded.

"I knew her. She still is alive and I fell in love with her. But when she became a vampire she became sired to my brother. And fell in love with him that way. So she is with him now and I couldn't stand to see them together so I needed to get out. And I am glad I did I have been feeling much better lately." He mused.

"Elena does have the abilty to charm men so easily. I swear sometimes I think that she can be siren. I mean she always got the guy. And I was the one that had to try the hardest." Stefan looked at her and laughed. "What?"

"Caroline, you didn't even have to try here. And yet you have guys looking at you left and right. And one of those guys is Klaus. The most powerful being on the planet. And you have him interested in you. Does Elena have someone that powerful actually looking at her and wanting her?" Caroline looked down as she realized that it was true. Klaus had shown to have a liking in her. But she was sure that if Elena were to show up he would truly dump her and race over to the siren. "If the most powerful being sees you like that, then that must make you the eighth wonder of the world." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really so you find me attractive?" She asked. Stefan shrugged.

"Yes, but like you like a friend and no offense but I prefer brunettes if you haven't noticed. But I think it is also because you remind me of my best friend. Lexi." She smiled and looked at him.

"You have a friend?" He laughed.

"You say that with such disbelief." He told her. She shook her head.

"No-I- Well tell me about her." Stefan smiled.

"Perhaps another time. Where's Davina?" He asked.

"Well someone's curious. You have your longing gaze on." He raised an eyebrow.

"My longing gaze? What is that?" He chuckled.

"Well I don't know you just seem to have your vampire stare." She laughed. "Just let me guess you like Davina don't you?"He shrugged.

"Yeah well maybe, but I know it won't change anything. Witches hate vampires with such a passion. And well almost all vampires hate witches."

"But you don't." Caroline said. He shrugged.

"But…Davina's different."

"That's it you just admitted that you might like her." Stefan rolled his eyes. He didn't meant to be so obvious. "So where is she today?" Caroline shrugged.

"I don't know. She wasn't in class. I thought maybe she was sick and that I would go visit her after school. You still staying with Klaus." He nodded and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something doesn't seem right to you does it?" Caroline was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Davina's out, Elijah was bitten by Klaus-

"What?"

"Klaus and Elijah got into an argument last night. Elijah was mistrusting his brother and believing what the little werewolf was saying. He happens to be friends with her. He got mad and well I know that Klaus doesn't handle betrayal well. I also had seen Rebekah hanging around with Marcel lately which is rather strange if you ask me." Caroline looked at him.

"I think I should go check on Davina." Stefan nodded.

"I will go with you."

Caroline and Stefan ended up ditching school and running over to Marcel's house where Davina lived. She knocked on the door. But no one answered. Caroline opened the door and was about to walk through till she was pushed back by a force. Someone lived her that was alive this told her. She had to be invited in. She looked at Stefan for any idea on what to do.

"Davina!" He called through the house. He listened. But there was no sound nothing. Just an empty house. Caroline was getting worried and wondered where everyone was. Stefan had told her that Klaus had disappeared last night. Caroline and Stefan had ended up walking back to her house. She was still dialing Davina's number. She panicked and Stefan tried calling Rebekah. Caroline stopped suddenly and screamed in pain. Stefan turned to her alarmed.

"Caroline, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked. Caroline didn't know what was going on but it felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the stomach. She pushed her shirt up somewhat but there was nothing there. She wasn't sure was going on but she felt like something was wrong.

"I don't know." It wasn't until Caroline felt a stab in her back that she screamed and fell to her knees. But she knew that nothing was there. She didn't know was going on but all she could feel inside of her was that there was something not right.

Note: So here is another chapter. Stefan and Caroline do some bonding as friends. Alright so next chapter should be with Katherine. The only reason I haven't put her in so far is because I haven't decided whether she should be human or not. I knew that she had taken the cure and had been turned human but I also have heard that she has been turned back. So anybody got any votes human Katherine or vampire Katherine? Give me your thoughts. What do you think is happening to Caroline? Only can find out next chapter. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus bellowed in agony as Marcel stabbed his back. He was angry and slightly hurt. But he would never admit or show it to anyone, or maybe there was one girl that he might. He remembered it clearly.

Flashback:

_ Klaus had been walking down the street from his house in anger and rage. He couldn't believe Elijah had trusted the wolf girl over him. His own brother his own family that he had knew longer then he had known the girl. He growled. He was already planning on killing her next. She could be the next to face his wraith. Just like Katerina. She was just like that. Just as he turned the corner he heard the sound of a gun click and thundered shots. Klaus felt the bullets hit him but he knew nothing would happen. But he was wrong all of a sudden he was in pain. They were not normal bullets. They had white oak ash in them. He grunted as they entered his body. He held onto the wall on the side of him. He looked up slowly and found his darling sister walking out with a smirk on her face. He glared at her. Before he could question her, he also saw Marcel behind her walking out with an evil grin on his face. _

_"Rebekah," Just as Klaus thought he was started to get some of his strength back. Tyler was in front of him and used a shot of white oak ash into him. Klaus could see himself losing consciousness now. He had never felt so weak or vulnerable before. He finally lost his battle with consciousness and fell to the ground and everything went black._

Flashback ended:

Klaus had woken to find himself bound in chains in some sort of cell. The chains also seemed to have white oak ash on them which helped subdue him. He had tried breaking them but the ash was still inside of him. He still wondered where they had gotten the white oak ash. He had been sure Kol had the last of it. And he also wondered where Kol was. Probably somewhere getting drunk as usual. He growled when he was stabbed again by Marcel. He turned to him with fury burning in his eyes. Marcel smiled he knew that this time he would win.

"Now you see Klaus, I told you that this is my city and if you break a rule it doesn't go unpunished. So how about we make a little deal since I mean we are old friends right?" Klaus glared at him as he felt his body heal from where Marcel had stabbed him. "I will let you go, if you stand down and bow down to me as your new king."

"What?" Klaus glanced to Tyler who looked angered now. "I thought you said we would kill him. Rebekah has finally given us the white oak. Let's use it on him." Klaus glared at him and wanted to yell at him and break the chains. He wanted to rip his head off like he should have yesterday. Marcel held up his hand.

"Boy you do realize that if we kill him we die with him. It's a suicide mission. Rest assured if he breaks the rules again then I will have Davina use a spell to try and unlink us to him and then we will kill him. In the meantime we get to see him at his most vulnerable. Let's just enjoy this shall we?" Marcel broke Klaus's arm he roared in pain. Marcel smirked. "I should be thanking you old friend. You taught me everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

Caroline and Stefan were inside her house. She was still grunting and bellowing in pain. She was started to get use to it and it was becoming numb. But she still felt that something was wrong and she needed to stop it. As Stefan had decided to leave and track down Sophie, Caroline had decided to go to someone that she probably would have never thought to go.

_ Klaus opened his eyes and looked around. Marcel had taken a break from torturing him. His eyes were drooping again getting ready to go back asleep when he heard something. His eyes were alert but hard to keep open. His gaze fell on her. Her beautiful golden sunlight hair that shaped her face and her sea blue green eyes that he could get lost in for days. She looked at him with fear and worry. She came closer and now he could see her better. _

_"Caroline?" _

_"Klaus," She looked shaken seeing him like this. She swallowed hard. _

_"What are you doing here?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he even got the word s out. She didn't speak still taking in his bloody appearance. Though he had been healed mostly. Some of his wounds were still in the process of healing. "You shouldn't be here Caroline." He said. She shook her head. _

_"I won't let you suffer." She said. She slowly moved to one of the chain that had him bound. _

_"Caroline…" She used her strength to rip the chain off his wrist and then the other making him fall face first with a thud. Caroline lifted his arm and put it over her shoulders. She dragged him out of the room and they were slowly walking into another when there were more sounds. "Caroline, you should just run." Klaus said. He seemed to want to protect her. As much as he appreciate her saving him he wished for her to be safe. Never had Klaus ever cared about someone's safety unless it was his family. Caroline shook her head as Klaus seemed to be falling once again. He was on his knees looking at her now face to face. She cupped his face to make him look at her in the eye._

_"Klaus, I won't give up on you." She said shaking her head fiercely. The mood in the room seemed to switch from fear and pain to intense and something else that Klaus wasn't sure of. He looked at her lips and found her also glancing at his. At the same time they made eye contact again. _

_"Caroline…" She moved to him and pressed her lips to his. He nearly gasped but once he had felt her lips he immediately kissed her back fiercely. Caroline's fingers twisted in his hair. She gasped when he deepened the kiss. She moaned and tightened her grip bringing him closer to her. He began to kiss her neck and heard her beautiful moan and-_

_"Wake up old friend."_

Klaus felt pain and opened his eyes. He was awake, it had all been a dream. Caroline never came for him, and they had never kissed. But how he actually wished it had been a dream. But no he was still here and still chained. He knew the truth though. Caroline would never come for him. He was a monster. And she would never choose him.

Caroline made her way to the Mikaelson's house but was stopped by two vampires who were Marcel's minions. Before she could even have a chance they both made a smirk at one another before flashing to her and grabbing her.

The next thing that Caroline knew, she woke to find herself in a cell chained to a chair. She looked up and nearly screamed in horror at the sight that she saw before her. Klaus. He bound to a wall. His whole body almost hanging but he was on his knees and unconscious with his wrist locked on each side keeping him subdued. She felt fear at seeing him like this. She couldn't even seem to stand to see him in pain. She looked around at where they were so she might be able to come up with a plan to get out along with Klaus. She knew her best bet was to get Klaus to get back his strength. But she also didn't know how she would. She had to first get out of the contraption that she was in. The question was how? As she began thinking of a plan she thought that two heads might be better then one so she tried to wake Klaus.

"Klaus," She whispered. She knew because he was a vampire he could hear it somewhat. She used her foot and flung her flip flop at him. Klaus grunted and groaned. "Klaus," She said again. Klaus slowly began to open his eyes to reveal Caroline. She smiled happy to see him awake. Klaus took in the sight of Caroline in front of him with chains. Anger and fear rushed through his veins. Anger for seeing Marcel take Caroline and chain her up. Fear for the thought of losing her. He used all of his strength to try to break free from the chains but it wasn't enough. Caroline watched him surprised to see him trying to break free. She wasn't sure why he was looking at her like his world would end as if it was her. But she found that he was still trying to break the chains. But it was no use the white oak ash weakened him.

"Caroline you have to try and find a way to escape…" His voice seemed so faint and weak. She shook her head.

"Klaus we have to work together if we want to get out of this." But before she could continue Marcel came back in the room with two men behind him. He clapped as he made his way in with a smirk.

"Ah so fascinating watching my old friend go crazy over just this one particular girl. Yes Klaus as you can see we have a guest as well. Rebekah didn't seem to mind filling me in about your little crush on her. I swear when she told me you have no idea how much I laughed. I had thought she was kidding. But it was truth and then I just thought how pathetic you were. So decided to try a new method of pain. Something that will really hurt you. This will be your punishment. You will watch as I torture her until I decide to take her life or not." Marcel said. He moved to grab a stake and turned to face Caroline after he had dipped it into vervain. Caroline tried to move but her entire body was strained by the chains that held her down in place. "Let's begin shall we," He moved closer to Caroline with a smirk as she glared at him. She would not show him fear. She would not be afraid of this man. She flashed her fangs at him and hit his forehead with hers when he got close to her. He didn't take a moment longer before he stabbed her. She screamed feeling the break of skin and the stake coming in contact with inside of her. The vervain began to burn. He ripped it out of her as she started to feel her eyes watering. There was movement behind them. Klaus was in hell and enraged by seeing her hurt. He began fiercely using his arms to shove down on the chains trying to break them. But he was still not strong enough. He was at least loosening them slowly. But Marcel could still kill Caroline faster then he could get out waiting for the chain loosen and break. Marcel proceeded and stabbed her arm. This time he kept it there. Klaus was losing his mind.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed. Marcel didn't think anything of it until he didn't realize how far he had gotten. When Marcel moved with the shot of werewolf venom and shot it through her arm and inside of her body. Klaus closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were golden. The vampires gasped. They had knew that he was half werewolf but no one had ever witness him use his werewolf side. Marcel couldn't say he wasn't shocked either. Klaus was in such rage that his arm snapped and cracked reshaping. His whole body beginning to reform. Klaus growled and in the next second his chains were ripped clean off the walls. He was on the ground now bellowing in rage. He couldn't stop himself. Klaus's hands snapped back. His inner wolf was lashing out. Because if Klaus didn't know better but it was looking at her like his mate. His whole body began to snap faster and Klaus be transform into a wolf. In the next second Caroline, Marcel and the other two vampires found themselves face to face with a large angry looking wolf. Marcel's eyes widened and he realized he wasn't going to win this fight. Caroline watched as Marcel flashed away. The other two vampires were idiots and wanted to face him. Klaus was a brown and tan looking wolf with gold eyes and was much larger than the last wolf she had seen. In just a few seconds Klaus completely ripped apart the vampire that first challenged him. As well as the other. Caroline was starting to lose consciousness when the werewolf venom began to work and began weakening her. The last thing she saw was Klaus's blue eyes.

Note: So there you go. Another chapter. Tell me what you think. Next chapter Katherine should be in. So I need those votes. So far I have human Katherine for two. And the dream that Klaus had I used this idea from Damon when Rebekah had captured him. I thought it would look more romantic for Klaus and Caroline. Klaus really does love her now. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke up with a gasp and she was sitting upright. She looked around to find that she was in a dark room. She wasn't sure where she was but she could hear someone arguing downstairs. She moved to get up and head for the door. When she opened it she heard a crash downstairs and she couldn't help but wince. She walked downstairs and into the living room where she found someone that she had hoped to never seen again.

Klaus and Elijah were arguing in the kitchen about Rebekah. Klaus was furious and wanted to dagger her again. But Elijah was stopping him despite that she had attacked him.

"Brother that won't put a stop to anything. That is the whole reason that she probably joined his side. She is probably angry that you have always betrayed her and daggered her. In order to win our sister back we must earn her trust back and in the right way. If we don't she will never forgive us. I think that must have been how Marcel was able to bring her to his side." Elijah advised. Klaus shook his head and gripped the counter. He was wearing jeans that Elijah had given him. Suddenly there was a crash. Klaus and Elijah were in the living room to find Caroline and Hayley in a conflict. Hayley grabbed Caroline's hair and yanked her into a wall. Caroline growled and responded by showing her fangs and flashing to her. She grabbed her by the throat. Elijah and Klaus glanced at one another before both grabbing them. Klaus hauled Caroline off of Hayley and Elijah moved Hayley away from Caroline who was still struggling to get out of Klaus's grip.

"Let me go Klaus," She snarled. Hayley smirked liking that she kind of had the originals on her side against the baby vampire.

"What are you smirking about little wolf?" Klaus muttered. He didn't like Hayley and hated how she had knowledge that he needed still. Hayley stopped, but she still knew that Elijah had her back. Elijah took this time to speak.

"You two know each other I assume." He said.

"The bitch snapped my neck and slept with my boyfriend." She froze for a second. "Well ex-boyfriend." Caroline knew that Hayley was a werewolf. And she was sure that Tyler had been a werewolf but never a hybrid. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Still whining over that are we?" She sneered. Caroline glared at her. "Such an annoying blonde vampire." Caroline growled and again struggled against Klaus's arm. Klaus wasn't sure which he liked better. Caroline in his arms or letting her go to rip Hayley apart. He was quite amused actually. Hayley had heard and noticed the way Caroline and Klaus seemed to be slightly closer. She smirked. "Well I have news for you sweetheart I already slept with both of your boyfriends." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Your previous boyfriend and now your future boyfriend." Caroline froze and realized that she meant Klaus. Klaus who wasn't her boyfriend but she had been thinking about some sort intimacy with him. She shook her head and turned to Klaus before shoving him away from her. As much as she wanted to yell and scream she knew she had no right because Klaus wasn't hers. And who was she kidding, Klaus had probably been lying to her the whole time about 'fancying her'. It was probably all an act to get her to sleep with him. She sighed.

"I have to go. I should have been home an hour ago." She said before turning and heading for the door. Klaus glared at Hayley before walking after her. Elijah was somewhat curious about his brother being so interested in the blonde baby vampire. Caroline was out the door when she heard her name called.

"Seriously take a hint," She said like the other night. She turned only to run into a smirking Kol. Kol looked down at her.

"Oo I want to see this fight,"

"Excuse me," Caroline said moving around him to keep walking. Kol watched her.

"She looks so much like a tasty little thing." Klaus glared at his brother. Klaus broke his arm making Kol glare at his older brother.

"Leave Kol." Kol shook his head.

"You're no fun brother." Klaus ran after Caroline.

"Caroline," She shook her head. She knew she shouldn't just believe Hayley but she had to know. Klaus didn't know her though then.

"Is it true?" She asked. He sighed and nodded.

"I would take it back if I would. It has caused me nothing but problems." She raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"The witches and her had tried to trick me into thinking that she was pregnant with my child. But she wasn't. It was all to get control over me. Now I have the witches control. But unfortunately Hayley has some information that I require and need and she is being…difficult. For now she stays alive, we have a deal. I will keep her alive and let her live here to try and find out about her family and in return she would be giving me the information that I need. But it was nothing, we were drunk it meant nothing." She sighed.

"What am I to you? Who am I to you?" She asked. Before he could answer she spoke again. "I mean are you just trying to get into my pants-

"No, Caroline I told you I fancy you."

"And why is that? I mean there are a million other girls then me. The insecure seventeen year old baby vampire. And here is a thousand year old original hybrid claiming to have feelings for me. But all I hear is that he is dangerous has sworn to never love in a thousand years. Doesn't even have a history of any relationships just meaningless one night stands. Klaus I don't even know what to consider us now. I don't know if I would say you were my friend or not. And told tell me it's because I am full of light or that I am beautiful-

"Caroline," He interrupted. She hadn't realized that she had been rambling. "I like you because you challenge me. No one has ever stood up to me before. And even though you know what I am you still do. You don't care, you're strong, brave and loyal. Despite that I have darkness inside of me that is strong you have a light that also exceeds that. You make me question my beliefs, my opinions and my ideas. And I have never met anyone like you in the last thousand years." She stared at him. No one had ever said those words to her before. And she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. But she didn't understand why it had been her still. She was never first choice for anything.

"I have to go. My dad should actually be home." Klaus swallowed hard before speaking.

"Friends then?" He asked. She looked at him. A few seconds went by before she spoke.

"You did save my life." She gave him a smile before turning away. Klaus couldn't help but smile. He knew that in all as much as he wanted to be more with her, he knew that being friends with her better, for now. But Klaus wasn't planning on giving up that easily. He felt a deeper connection with Caroline then with anyone else in the last thousand years. And if there was one thing that he was sure of, he was sure to make Caroline his. He knew that she also made a big step towards him by saying they were friends. But he knew that she felt something too. She was afraid of something though. And he didn't know what. There was always a mystery with her and more questions that he still wanted to be answered.

She was walking into the bar and found her. She sat down and smirked as she wiped the dishes and didn't seem to notice her.

"I see you still own this place." She said taking a bottle of vodka from the other side of the bar. Sophie gasped and dropped the plate that shattered against the tile floor. She blinked twice. "Oops sorry," Sophie swallowed hard and turned around. In awe as she took in the woman who she had thought she would never see again. She smirked at her. "Hello Sophie," Sophie took in her ragged appearance. She didn't look so well. As their eyes meant she knew it was her from that so called fake innocent look in them.

"Katherine,"

Note: So sorry this took so long. Have had a busy weekend between ordering caps and gowns because I will be graduating and looking at colleges I am a real wreak. So tell me what you think. I think next chapter Klaus is going to try wooing Caroline more. And guess who showed up. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Authors note: Wow I can't believe how many chapters has it been and so many reviews. I would like to take this time and say thank you all. I actually am started to like this story more than my previous. Don't worry this is also not all me talking. There is a chapter. Lol. So thank you to those who have written reviews and liked my work. You have encouraged me to write more. You guys are great. And just so you know I have a feeling you will love this chapter more. Well back to the story. So without further I do. Enjoy.

Caroline was working shifts at the pub. She wasn't surprised that Sophie had put Camille in charge when she went out to run some errands. Caroline lifted the tray of food and brought it over to the table to the customers. She was thinking of the reenactment of the civil war that principal Edwards has assigned for the school to do, well it wasn't just for school. It was for the whole town really. She had just heard about it. And apparently this afternoon she had to have a dress from back in the day. A girl named Callie had warned her that they were actually wearing corsets and those they were the worse pain in the world. She wasn't really looking forward to that. She put the plates in front of them before she walked back to the counter and heard movement behind her. She turned to find Davina standing there.

"Hey Caroline,"

"Davina, where have you been? I happened to be worried because things weren't exactly easy. There were some weird things happening." Davina nodded.

"Sorry I happen to have stayed home. Marcel had needed some help with a few things." Caroline folded her arms across her chest and huffed irritated.

"Right Marcel. The guy who happened to lock Klaus and I up yesterday." Caroline said. Davina raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Davina shook her head.

"I knew he had Klaus. I actually had been the one to help bring him down." Davina admitted.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Because Marcel has told me what he has done. And has told me that Klaus only wants me on his side because he wants to gain something from Marcel. Marcel has been like a father to me Caroline. And he is just trying to protect us from the evil that Klaus has done. You should be staying away from him." Caroline stared at her in disbelief.

"Well Davina that's funny because when I was in trouble he happened to be the one to save me." Caroline said. Davina looked at her. "Yes, he did. And you know what you were right. I like him…like a friend…well I like him much more then Marcel who has been nothing but cruel here. I don't know why you follow what he says. He is just making you do horrible things." Davina shook her head.

"He is not, he just wants to protect us and have peace." Caroline glared at her. As well as Davina. It was then that Caroline noticed the ground shaking. She gasped and looked at Davina who seemed to be in another trance. Plates crashed and Caroline seemed to be losing her footing now. She had to hold onto the counter near her to keep herself from falling.

"Davina stop," Caroline tried to say. She knew that she was the one doing it. But Davina wasn't listening as the sink turned on with running water.

"Davina!" It was a new voice. It was Sophie's. "Davina stop before you kill someone." But Davina was far gone and was started to have the flood out of the sink and flood on the ground to Caroline. In half a second it began to light with flames. Caroline's eyes widened when it started coming to her.

"Davina!" Caroline looked to Stefan at her side grabbing her by her shoulders and forcing her to look at him and not Caroline. "Snap out of it. Calm down." He said calmly. Davina seemed to look at him for a second and in less than five seconds the fire disappeared, the water stopped and the ground seemed normal again. Caroline was glad that everyone really didn't notice anything because they had fallen over or we're on the ground. Caroline sighed and looked up at Davina who looked worried. She swallowed hard and turned to Stefan.

"Did I do this?" She asked. Stefan slowly nodded. She shook her head and backed away. "Please don't tell anyone." She said before turning away and running out the door, she throw an apologetic look to Caroline before she did. Stefan was about to go after her when Sophie was there.

"Let her go. She needs to sort this out herself vampire. It is the only way that she will ever learn. She needs to start seeing the truth and who she is meant to be." Sophie said. Stefan sighed before turning to Caroline who was using the counter to help her stand up. She was still a little shaken. Stefan bent over to help her clean up the mess that was on the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Caroline nodded.

"I didn't expect that to happen." Stefan nodded.

"She really is one powerful witch. She just needs to learn to control it though." Stefan said. Once he had finished helping her clean the last of the shattered glass on the ground her turned to her. "I have to go but I hope that your ok." She nodded.

"I will be fine." She said. He nodded before leaving. Caroline noticed that there was one more piece of glass on the ground and went to pick it up. As she grasped it she had grabbed it to hard and sliced her palm making her wince. She lifted her hand to look at it when another hand was there looking over at her palm. She gasped when she saw Klaus there. He didn't look at her as he examined her hand. She didn't speak as he raised her up and walked her over to the sink and poured cool water on it. The cool water felt good over it before the wound was now completely healed. She glanced to him. "You didn't need to do that." Klaus turned to her.

"I know but there is still pain though Caroline. It's better and heals faster with less pain." He assured. Caroline nodded and noticed that they were still holding hands before she withdrew hers.

"Well umm thank you." She turned away to proceed with work.

"Caroline," She stopped as she was picking her tray back up. She turned to him. "I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me later this evening for the Civil war reenactment," She stared at him wondering if he was serious.

"I don't know…"

"Certainly someone new to the traditions wouldn't go alone. And I assume that you have no one else that will accompany you. After all it's what friends do isn't it." He said. She watched as he seemed to be giving her the puppy dog eyes. She bit her lip. She couldn't believe he was doing that and she was giving in to it. She sighed.

"Fine, if you insist. Meet me on the battlefield where it is apparently happening." She said. She moved around him to continue to work. Klaus couldn't help but have a smile spread across his lips.

"I'll see you this afternoon Caroline." She couldn't believe herself. Had she agreed to go on a date with Klaus? She wasn't sure how she was suppose to feel but knew she was starting to break her promise that she had made. And she couldn't stop herself.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress with ruffled straps that wrapped around her shoulder blades. She had found the necklace that had belonged to her grandmother that had belonged to hers. It was a choker like necklace with red stone that dangled down to the ridge between her neck and chest. Callie had been right when she said that the corsets killed. She didn't understand how women back then wore these. Were they trying to suffocate themselves? She thought. There was a knock on her door. She turned and found her father standing in the doorway.

"I see your heading out to that civil war thing." She nodded. "You look beautiful." He complimented. She nodded once again before she turned to the mirror once again and took the curling iron to curl the last strand of her hair. She heard his footsteps enter her room when she had put the iron down. She turned to him as he looked down on her. "I'm sorry I haven't been around that much. Work has been stressful but I want you to know that I am still here for you if you need anything. I know things haven't been easy since your-

"Don't." Caroline said. Her father looked at her.

"Caroline, she is your mother. I know she wasn't the best but she still is. And you look just as beautiful as she did." She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about her. I don't care about her." He sighed.

"Caroline I know you say this and wish it was true but deep down-

"I do hate her ok. She left. That's it. It's done. End of story." She saw hurt in her father's eyes but he nodded. "I have to go." She said. He nodded and she walked past him downstairs lifting his dress slightly so that she wouldn't trip. No matter what Caroline said she knew her father was right in the end though.

When Caroline arrived she looked around to the women and girls that were sitting down under the tents. She could hear the sounds of the thundering canons and guns. She could see the men out pretending to fire their guns and attack the Union. She lifted her dress slightly so that she could walk around and look at all the tents and things that were set up. She could see some rifles, cauldrons for food. Water pitchers. She looked up and stopped. There in front of her stood Klaus who was in a Confederate uniform. He smiled to her. She gave him a small smile as he walked over to her.

"Good evening," He said. He studied her. He couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful he had never seen such an entrancing woman in his entire life.

"I see your family is also here." She nodded to Kol being his annoying self playing with the rifle. And she could hear Elijah lecturing him to not load the weapon or someone could get hurt.

"Yes well as much as I would have preferred they had stayed home Kol actually is fascinating with well as you can see guns. As well as annoying everyone." Klaus said. Caroline nodded.

"No Rebekah?" Klaus's jaw clenched.

"At the moment she and I are actually having a sort of argument if you might say." He explained. "What about your father?" She didn't look at him.

"Please don't seriously." She said. Klaus nodded.

"Well on to more mattered subjects, like how ravishing you look in that dress." He complimented. She blushed slightly and swallowed hard.

"Well Sophie was nice enough to lend another dress to me. She really has everything in her closet." Caroline said. He smiled.

"Allow me to show you more of the battleground some of which tourist don't talk about or have many stories unlike me." Klaus said. He held out his arm to her. She smiled and took it and began to walk with him. Klaus showed her many sites where the battle had supposedly took place. He said he and Kol enrolled in the army and had seen many things. He told her that most vampires liked war because it was the easiest time for feeding. Caroline and Klaus had been talking for hours and it was nearly dark now. They had got on the subject of family once again.

"So is it just you, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"I had more family but that was a long time ago." She nodded. She had forgotten that he was a thousand years old.

"What was it like back when you were human?" Klaus glanced to her.

"Well it was probably different from your like style today. But I did have everything that most everyone has started in life with. The rest is left for fate to decide." He paused before glancing to her. "I had a mother and father two other brothers that are unfortunately not alive today. My siblings and I always had fun then. It was probably a happy time for the most part. Except for my older brother Finn he wasn't really that fun. He was rather serious. But I had younger brother named Henrik…" He stopped and Caroline thought she saw his mask break slightly revealing sadness in pain in his eyes. Obviously this was a very hard subject. "Anyway he passed away then and that left my family broken. My mother Esther was the original witch and had decided to protect us by turning us into vampires. She was hoping that we would be protected. But there were some problems. Such as how we never aged, never became hurt by anything, we were burned slightly by the sun, and most of all the hunger." Caroline looked at him confused.

"But I don't understand. If you were a vampire, how are you now a hybrid? I mean it doesn't seem possible really." Klaus nodded.

"It turns out my father wasn't really my father. And I have to say that I was happy about that. My mother had, had an affair a few years back. She had known it was a mistake. My true father was a werewolf. My father had been angry and went on his way and killed my true father and mother's lover along with his family. Unbeknownst that he was actually started a war between species that ranges to this day. Werewolves and Vampires. My mother happen to try to fix it by binding my werewolf side with a rock and a doppelganger. I had to wait almost one thousand years till I was able to break the spell and active my werewolf side. I hate to admit but I wasn't very happy with my mother and in anger had accidently killed her." He looked down ashamed. He hated his mother but knew that it wasn't the right thing to. He didn't want to kill his mother. Caroline looked away.

"You hated her though," It wasn't a question. All he did was nod.

"She had always found a way to look at me as her mistake. That's all she ever saw me. That was the reason that she wanted to get rid of me for so long. She wanted to have the perfect family. But in the end we destroyed each other." Klaus said.

"I'm sorry," She said. Klaus looked at her. She had been the first that he had ever told about his past. And some things that he regretted.

"What about your mother?" She didn't answer and Klaus realized he must have over stepped his boundaries but she cut him off before he could apologize.

"What about her? She just left my father and I." She mumbled.

"She didn't have a reason." She shook her head.

"What do you want me to say? She left me and my father. She left us to be with another man." She confessed. She had never told anyone about this. She didn't want people to pity her. She shook her head. "She never cared about me. And that's when I decided to also forget about her. And I did for so long that I never wanted to look back." She shook her head.

"Your angry," He said. She looked at him. "You try to forget about her but the truth is you're just angry. You have this rage built up inside of you, most of it directed at her but at other things as well." She sighed and looked away. Why was he telling him about this? She felt a tear escape and slide down her cheek. She cursed herself.

"Look it's getting late. This was nice but I should be getting home." Klaus sighed and nodded.

"Allow me to take you home." She nodded.

The car ride was silent on the way home. She didn't say much and didn't feel like saying much of anything. And Klaus could tell that she really didn't want to speak. When they arrived at her house. The lights were all off symbolizing that no one was there. Klaus walked her to the door. And she slowly turned to him.

"Thank you for taking me home." He nodded.

"Of course love,"

"I'm sorry I sort of yelled at you." He put his hand up.

"It's alright Caroline you don't need to apologize-

"No let me finish. You want to know why I have a hard time letting people in. You know why I hate Tyler, that I dislike my dad, that I hate my mom. You want to know what I am angry of most of all." Klaus swallowed hard but nodded. "It's because everyone that has ever said they loved me has abandoned me. They have left me. Every time I am second choice. My mother didn't want me so she chose another man over my dad and I. My dad being depressed and not accepting that she was gone abandoned me most of my life. And Tyler who claimed to love abandoned me so many times. And I thought because he loved me I could keep on giving him chances. All because he claimed that he did. But the truth was the first time he left he had met someone and slept with her. The second time was when he had returned. And even when I gave him a chance to confess he didn't. And in the end he broke up with me leaving me again this time for good. So you see Klaus everyone in my entire life has abandoned me. So I figure what's the difference going to make when I am always second choice." She sighed and looked at him as he stared at her taking every word she had said in. Klaus realized that this girl was damaged. She wasn't as damaged as he was but nearly with him. But the difference between them was that for so many years she learned how to deal with it. How to cope with it and try to be good. And even as a vampire she was strong enough to try and put the past behind her.

"You have never been second choice to me." She looked up at him. "I meant every word that I said last night. That I care for you, I love you and I don't think that will ever change." Caroline froze at his words.

"You love me?" Klaus froze to for a moment and realized that he had said the words that he swore that he would never feel or say for that matter. He swallowed hard and looked at her uncomfortably. He wasn't use to voicing his feelings or feeling that much really.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I did. And I guess that it is true. Yes Caroline I love you. I don't know how it happened but I do." Caroline felt her heart flutter. And she knew that if she did this that it was too late. She could never go back after this. And she found that she didn't want to. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Note: So there is another chapter. I told you there would be a kiss. Hint guys remember that Sophie had gone out for some errands or did she? Lol Davina is having a hard time with her power. Stefan is there to help. Klaus and Rebekah are still enemies right now really. Kol is acting like an idiot. And Klaus and Caroline have finally admitted to their fears. So tell me what you think? I will also be updating the original drabbles with part 2 of the Elejah story. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus had been shocked a few times in his life. And he was not surprised that Caroline happened to be one of them. Here she was kissing him, just like he had imagined thousands of times. He had never wanted anyone like he had wanted Caroline. His arms wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him. Caroline cupped his face kissing him sweetly. Caroline felt happiness explode inside of her. Happiness that she had never felt before. Something that she didn't want to end. The kiss was sweet not lust or hunger. It was a way of expressing their feelings for one another. Klaus knew that compared to other women Caroline was in a category of her own. He was in love with her. Caroline knew that she was too deep now and wouldn't be able to escape. And she didn't want to. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads against one another. Caroline didn't know what it was. But something felt right with Klaus that she had never felt with anyone else.

Sophie heard the door open along with footsteps entering the restaurant. She was wiping the tables when she spoke.

"Were closed," She said and turned only to gasp and swallowed hard. "Katherine," She stared at her.

"Sophie," Katherine looked at her with a slight smirk despite that she wasn't looking her best. Her brown hair was ratty, she looked more pale then usual and her breathing seemed to be uneven. Sophie looked at her and realized she didn't sense a vampire.

"Impossible,"

"So you can sense that I have lost something." Katherine was referring to her immortality.

"How?"

"I believe you and your witches have told the story of Silas and the Cure." Katherine said sitting down at the table. Sophie stared at her.

"Silas?" She shook her head. "No I had thought he was just a myth or a bedtime story for witches. I don't believe this." She sat down across from her.

"Well believe it witch. My doppelganger bitch forced the cure down my throat. Now here I am human." She complained. She coughed and took out a tissue to blow her nose. "Ugh can you believe me living for the last five hundred years and being turned human and I have to suffer from a cold. I really hate being human right now. Once I am a vampire again I am going to kill that bitch." She promised.

"I see, I didn't realize that you did have a doppelganger that presently excised." Sophie said. Katherine nodded. "So what are you doing here? If Klaus finds out that you are here and human he will surely kill you. Besides there is a war here now." Katherine waved her hand.

"I know, I have been keeping tabs here. I always know where I am going and make sure to do a background check on the area and people here." Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Then why here? Klaus will destroy you as will Rebekah." Katherine shrugged.

"Because I am safer here then I am in Mystic Falls right now."Sophie looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Silas, he's after me. He wants to kill me. Drain me so he can become human." She answered.

"And what happens if Silas follows you?"

"Well then he will surely run into the supernatural bad asses here. Such as the top dogs Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and I believe Kol is here too. Along with a few other old vamp friends."

"Like?"

"Sabina Quilter, she happens to be a good old friend."

"I didn't realize that she was still in the city." Sophie said. Katherine nodded.

"Yes well, I have been staying with her. As well as keeping tabs on that new girl Caroline Forbes." Sophie looked at her.

"You followed the girl here." Katherine shrugged.

"You know me so well. I used her to keep tabs for a while but started to see that she wasn't that important until our favorite big bad original hybrid happened to take an interest in here." Sophie swallowed hard.

"So his interest in Caroline is starting to spread rumors?" Katherine shrugged.

"Not something that has really spread through the supernatural really. Yet. Only bits and pieces not much." Sophie looked at her.

"I understand that she is a vampire. But I wouldn't want her to get involved with old matters that seemed to be rising up again." Sophie said before getting up to continued to clean.

"Too late," Sophie froze and turned to her.

"What do you mean too late?" She asked. Katherine smirked.

"I may be a human now. But I still know how to track and spy. And trust me when I say I can't believe that he has fallen for someone or that it is here. Or even the fact that she has fallen for him too." Katherine said.

"Katherine what is it?" She asked.

"No way can you stop what has happened now Sophie." She gave her a look before Katherine finally spoke. "Let's just say the two have finally broken the tension and come to their feelings for one another."

"What?"

"I was surprised, I had thought that Caroline might have lasted a few days longer. But what can I say they both have very strong personalities. I must also say he also acts so different around her." Katherine said. Sophie shook her head.

"Are you saying that he truly loves her?" Sophie looked at her shocked. Klaus couldn't love another. She knew that he taken an interest in Caroline but didn't think that he would go so far. But he never seemed to go this far to win someone's affections unless they were actually interested in them in that way. Could Klaus really have come to care about another? Sophie wasn't really sure. Katherine nodded.

"Hell I think that there won't be anything to separate them now. Those two really truly care for one another. Even though it took Caroline longer to realize it."

"This could be a good thing." Sophie said.

"What?"

"Think about it, she could bring the good out of him and perhaps he will listen to us." She said. Perhaps Caroline could take care of herself especially from the big bad hybrid.

Caroline awoke and stare at the ceiling. She had been thinking about last night. She hadn't stopped thinking about last night. She touched her lips remembering his pressed against hers. How she longed for his to touch hers again and to feel his body close to hers. Caroline had never experienced a relationship like this. Then again it had taken a month for her to realize that all Tyler and her were in was a physical relationship. But she definitely wanted a relationship with Klaus. She didn't want to have being a physical. She wanted to have strong rooted feelings with him. That she hoped would never die between them. She knew until then they shouldn't go into anything physical yet. Despite all these thoughts she couldn't help but feel that she had found somewhere worth spending an eternity with. Could Klaus be the love of her life?

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Had to bring Katherine into it now. Next chapter is not just Klaroline but for all of you Kalijah fans as well. So get ready and until then reviews thanks. Lol

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had gone to school and found Davina to be absent again. She was starting to get worried about her friend. She knew that they had gotten into an argument but she didn't think that would make her stop coming to school. Caroline had eaten lunch with Stefan who said he was also worried. But Sophie had kept saying that they should give her some space. It wasn't long before Caroline got back to her house and found Davina sitting on the porch on the steps. She was waiting for Caroline. Caroline folded her arms and looked down at her.

"Davina," She said. Caroline wasn't sure if they were going to get in a fight or what but Davina had this look of worry on her face. Caroline noticed that she had the necklace around her neck and was play with it.

"Caroline, look I am sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have said the things that I had said." Davina said. Caroline sighed and dropped her arms.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't realize that Marcel meant that much to you." Davina shrugged.

"I don't know if you will ever convince me Caroline but it's just that Marcel makes me feel as if someone cares for me. Like a father who is watching over his daughter." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't understand how since he is a vampire. I mean I know that I am a vampire too. But just you thinking that he's like your father sounds strange." Davina sighed.

"I think it's time I told you the truth of how Marcel helped me." Davina said. Caroline and Davina heard the sound of distant rumbles in the sky. It had looked gloomy all day. Caroline nodded.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked. Davina nodded.

Caroline made coffee as the rain poured down. You could hardly see out there really. She poured the coffee into two mugs and handed one to her.

"Thank you," Davina said before blowing on it and then taking a sip. Caroline nodded and took a sip before placing the coffee down and looked at her waiting for her to speak. Davina swallowed hard. "As you know that I know most of the witches around here. Such as Sophie,"

"Ah yeah but I would say more than knowing, more like dislike." Caroline said. Davina nodded.

"Well there is a reason for that." She said. "It was five months ago. I was orphaned and living with the coven of witches here. There were some elder witches that were like our mentors and pretty much taught us everything about magic and how to control our power that is within us. Then the day came when they came for us."

Flashback:

_ Davina was sitting in her room. She had to escape, she had heard the elders talking about it. How they were going to sacrifice four witches in order to keep there ancestral power. And they had called four names. One of them being her own. Once Davina had heard her name, and found out that she had been one of the girl's chosen for the sacrifice she knew that she had to run. She was nearly finished packing and to the door when she opened the door, but stopped finding Sophie there._

_"You cannot run child. I know that you are scared but trust me when I say that this is for the best. You should be very honored in doing this for the coven and for the spirits." Davina stared at her. _

_"Honored? Why would I feel honored? I don't want to die. I want to live!" She screamed. "I want to have a normal life, I want to actually be able to grow old not die at the age of seventeen!" _

_"I'm sorry but you have no choice." Davina suddenly felt the fear and anger grow inside of her. _

_"You can't make me." She said. Then she saw Monique her old childhood friend who was a fellow witch and the only one that she ever been friends with. She saw her being led by her mother with a silver knife in her hand. She knew that Monique was also going to be sacrificed. And then she lost it. She felt the power inside of her expand with anger turning to rage and then it exploded causing windows to shatter, doors flying off the hinges with powerful wind. Sophie stumbled back in shock. And gasped watching Davina unleash the power inside of her that had been doormat since she was seven. Davina looked at the floor boards and then at Sophie. Sophie flew back against the wall so hard that it made a dent. When Davina finally came to her senses and tried to make an escaped. She turned and gasped find the four eldest witches glaring at her. _

_"You will obey," She looked to Jane-Ann, Monique's mother. They raised there hands and she screamed in pain. As she started to fall to the floor going unconscious, she heard screams and the pain faded. She looked up and found a man with dark skin standing before her. _

_"Come, there isn't much time." He held out his hand to help her up. She hesitated. "We must hurry, you can trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Promise? That was all she needed to hear. She took his hand and in less than five seconds they were outside the coven's house. When she found herself in another house she turned to him. She knew that he was still a stranger but she felt safe with him. "Forgive me, but my name is Marcellus Gerard, you may call me Marcel. I promise they won't be able to harm you now." _

_"Thank you, but where am I suppose to go now?" She asked. Marcel nodded. _

_"Well I thought about that, and I am quite lonely. I could use a daughter." That hit her. It was what she always wanted. A family. Something to hold onto that would last forever. "Davina Claire I promise to take care of you if you help me. Then we can be a family."_

_"Always?" She asked. _

_"Always and forever my dear." _

Flashback ended:

Caroline stared at her. She couldn't believe this. For once she saw Marcel as a good guy for one second. But she also remembered that he was using this as a distraction or a way to manipulate Davina so that he could have power. She was just a pawn, just like the rest. That's all he had. He really had no real power of his own. Except strategy, which she knew that he got that from Klaus. Klaus had been the one to turn him and train him, mentor him in his ways back then. She knew that Klaus had somewhat changed now. If that's what people had said about him, and the way he acted around her. He probably wasn't so bad.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. Davina looked at her.

"It's ok, I just want to believe that some of what he is doing is a good thing. I know that once the witches learn there place they will forget about sacrificing." Caroline wanted to say something. But didn't know what. She knew that Davina was again being used and sounded as if she knew it as well. But was living in her own perfect world. "So what did you do last night?" She asked. Caroline blushed.

"Well I…ah…I was with Klaus." Davina looked at her.

"You are not serious. Tell me what I wanna hear." Caroline knew what she was referring to and sighed.

"Alright you win, I liked him the whole time. And well you could say that we kissed last night." Davina's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god you kissed Klaus, we are talking about the original hybrid right?" Caroline gave her a look and nodded.

"Of course."

"Sorry I just wouldn't believe he would be the one to kiss you and not jump your bones already." Caroline shook her head.

"No Klaus respects me. He treats me like I matter and like I am first choice." Caroline said. The last part was more to herself then to her.

Elijah was reading in the library. He wanted to know more about what Marcel might be doing with the witch besides sensing other witches if they were using power or something. As well as he did seem to still have power over the city. He couldn't believe he was studing more on the presence of witches then anything in his whole life. He cursed and knew he should probably have called Kol for this. But Elijah was sure that he was somewhere else. Somewhere with blood and liquor. He shook his head and closed the book.

"Still the moral and eldest original I see." He stopped and hesitated before turning around to the voice. He stared at her in shock. "Been awhile," She said. He swallowed hard.

"Katerina," He said. She smirked.

"Did'ja miss me?"

Note: So here is another chapter. Katherine and Elijah meet face to face. We get into a little more back story on Davina's part and about what Marcel could be planning. Klaus and Caroline will interact next chapter some more. As well as Elijah and Katherine. And next chapter perhaps Stefan and Davina. But I first wanted to bring Elijah and Katherine into play. And if any of you are interested and have a kindle or computer I don't know if it works for the computer or not. But I published my witch book that I wrote on my own. My own story and characters. It's called Salem Witches by R.M Spinella. And it's only 99cents. All about witches in Salem. There are some other supernatural creatures and things that happen as well. So please go check it out if you're interested. Thank you so much. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"_Katerina?"_

_"Did'ja miss me?"_

Elijah stared at her for a long time. He took her appearance in. He had always known that she was extremely beautiful but here she seemed much more beautiful. But at the same time she was also different. He could tell that there was just something different about her since the last time that he had seen her.

"I see your still choosing your family," She said after remembering how he had chosen them over her. When they could have started a life together. Elijah looked down slowly.

"I'm sorry Katerina but I hold a great deal of care for my family. I have known them for a thousand years. They are my blood and I believe that family is above all. Even sometimes if I don't want to I will." Elijah said. Katherine stared at him.

"But you forgot," She looked away.

"Forgot?"

"Elijah, please was I not family to you. Sometimes even a girlfriend can be considered family. And in the end you left me." She shook her head. "For the noble man that you claim to be, sometimes you have a poor way of showing it." Elijah sighed and decided to get right to the point.

"What are you doing here Katerina?" he asked. "You do realize that if Niklaus finds you here, he will surely kill you." She huffed.

"Your brother is the least of my worries right now." She scoffed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Elijah have you even had a chance to listen. I mean truly listen." She said.

"What do you- She shushed him.

"Listen," Elijah stood there for a second in silence before he heard it. The thumping of a human heart. He looked at her.

"No," He said. She nodded. "How?"

"Elena," She said. Elijah stared at her. "Elena shoved the cure down my throat." She said folding her arms across her chest and looking away.

"Your human," He couldn't believe he was actually saying that. He was truly shocked and couldn't believe that she was human. It didn't make sense. But then again she had swallowed the cure, even if he had thought it couldn't have possibly worked and turned someone human.

"Now I got big bad immortal witch on my tail." Elijah stared at her.

"Silas."

Caroline looked at Davina. After she had finished her story, Caroline had started feeling sympathetic for her. Even if she didn't like Marcel and thought what he was doing was wrong, she could understand why Davina believed him. He was there for her, when no one else had. And for once she could actually see that she might have trusted him too.

"This amulet," Caroline looked up at her as she spoke. "It was my great grandmother's. She had passed it down to my grandma, then to my mom and now me. Even though you had been the one to find it. This was my home when I was a baby before my mother and father well I am not sure. I just know that obviously my mother is dead." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah no offense but I am not a big fan of being possessed by a witch." Davina nodded.

"But according to Sophie, she was trying to tell me something. I just don't know what yet. I have also noticed some strange things that I have been hearing from the spirits." Caroline looked at her.

"Like what?" Davina shook her head.

"I don't know, something like 'they seek her' and 'he has come for her' I am not sure yet but I hope I can find out tomorrow when the moon is full once again." Davina said.

"Do you think that the spirits know something?" Caroline asked.

"Are you kidding I think they know almost everything. It's like a place for gossip radio. But at the same time they are very wise." Davina said. "I was wondering if tomorrow before the full moon if you want to skip school with me and help me find more about my birth parents and my family. As well as what the spirits are talking about." Caroline sighed.

"Fine, but I can't say that I will be much help. I don't know exactly what I would be looking for." Davina smirked.

"Leave that to me," She looked at her phone. "Oh I have to go, Marcel should be expecting me." Caroline nodded. It was still raining a little but wasn't that bad. When Caroline said goodbye to Davina she turned back to clean up.

Caroline had been upstairs in her room for the remainder of the day. She had been watching movies. But was also thinking and remembering about when the witch had possessed her. Her memories had started coming back slowly but just the way it felt being controlled scared Caroline. As well as a touch on her should made her jump. She throw a punch but it was caught in a fast hand. A hand that made her skin burn. She looked up at Klaus who smirked and looked down at her.

"Klaus," She scoffed. "What are you doing here?" She said taking her hand back. "I could have broken your nose." He shook his head and chuckled.

"I doubt it love," She rolled her eyes.

"Because of your stupid original hybrid ego. I figured." She went back to sitting on her bed and staring at the TV. Klaus moved over to her. "So what are you doing here?" She asked once again.

"I came to see you love," She raised an eyebrow before remembering the last time they had seen each other. They had kissed and it was more passionate than any other kiss that she ever had. She had never felt this strongly about a person before. And that scared her slightly. Caroline moved over on the bed leaving some space for Klaus. He raised an eyebrow at her before she patted the side of the bed for him to join. Klaus joined eagerly. He wanted to be close to her as possible. "How was school love?"

"School, what did you do?" She asked.

"I took care of a few matters." She gave him a look and folded her arms across her chest.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" Klaus smirked.

"No love I didn't." He said and she sighed. "But I think I might be planning to."

"What?"

"Marcel," He said. "And don't try to stop me sweetheart. He attacked you and threatened me as well. He is as good as dead now."

"Klaus as much as I hate Marcel and wish that you would just kill him already. You can't, I heard Elijah say that you made a promise to the witches. And besides I think that they need your help on this one. They will owe you after anyone." Klaus thought about this and sighed.

"Yes, well if he goes near you I will break him. And if he touches you, I will rip his head off." He promised. She rolled her eyes and moved closer to him with a giggle slightly. He watched her in shock and happiness as she moved to lie on his chest. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hold him to her. God he loved her. He never cuddled or hardly showed much affection yet this girl was making him do things that he was not use to. He knew that there was nothing he could do to make him stop wanting her. She sighed against his chest and snuggled closer. He would protect her, he would not let anyone harm her. He was willing to fight for her because he loved her.

Note: So there is another chapter. More Klaroline next chapter I think. I still have to bring in more of Davina's part in this as well as Stevina or Stefan and Davina is next too. By the way guys some of you didn't seem to figure it out that what was happening to Caroline was also happening to Klaus. So hopefully that will give you a hint of what had happened. By the way it probably won't be the next chapter but the one after that, that Kol will be starting to come into play in the story along with two other characters. Marcel is the villain but not at this point. There is another coming. And if you guess that it is Silas. NOPE wrong. I have decided to make up my own villain that will be very powerful. And another plot for Klaroline. Something to do with the past I think. Just some spoilers for what's to come. Lol Anyway Reviews. Should be updating more tomorrow. Cause it's Friday! YAY! And thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline felt the warm ray of sun on her face. She sighed and opened her eyes feeling a hard body pressed against her back. She turned slowly around to face him. He was still asleep, she moved closer to him pressing her body against his. She smiled when she heard a groan.

"Morning love,"

"Morning," Caroline smiled and pressed her lips to his. Klaus kissed her back just as fiercely. Caroline cupped his face, he rolled them over and pressed her back into the mattress kissing her deeply. Caroline couldn't help but moan when he deepened the kiss. She locked her arms around his neck trying to bring him closer to her. Even though they were as close as they could be. He began kissing and sucking her neck when they were interrupted by a loud ringing. Klaus cursed and rolled over off her before answering his phone. Caroline sighed and watched him.

"Kol, this better be important." She listened to the phone conversation.

_"Oh why it is brother, It seems as though Tyler Lockwood is going farther. He has been able to create another hybrid. I think you should check this out. But I should warn you the one I found is here but his heart is in my hand so not going to be easy to explain how this happened." _Caroline raised an eyebrow. Tyler was behind this and he was able to create a hybrid like Klaus and himself. She didn't even know that was possible. Klaus gritted his teeth. Tyler couldn't have created more hybrids, it was impossible. Not without Elena's blood who was very much a vampire now. He sighed.

"I will be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Caroline who was now looking at the time.

"Oh no," She said before Klaus could say anything.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as she flashed out of bed and into her closet and put her clothes on in less than five seconds.

"I'm late for school." She said. "I have to go now." He nodded.

"And I have to go as well." He said walking over to her. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning to leave when he grabbed her and turned her around to him. "Caroline, listen to me if Tyler or a hybrid comes after you. You call me. Other then that I would hope that after school you will go home and stay home." She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't I have to work. And I will be fine Klaus. I am a big girl I can handle myself especially against Tyler." He nodded and sighed before she kissed him again and squeezed his hand trying to reassure him that she would be alright. She turned and left without another word.

Elijah hung up the phone and turned to Katerina. She smiled at him. And he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"It appears that one of my brother's enemies is creating hybrids now. And he doesn't know how. But I think I might have an idea." He eyed her suspiciously. She swallowed hard and sighed. "Care to explain Katerina, because I have all day. And I am pretty sure that I think I know what it is that could be creating these 'hybrids'."

Caroline arrived at school to find Davina waiting by her locker. She walked over and opened it without a word.

"Hey, where have you been? You're like two hours late." She said.

"I over slept sorry," Davina shrugged.

"It's alright but I still had to be partners with Eugene Davis. No offense but that guy can really spit when he talks. And he talks way too much for a guy." Davina shook her head. "So are you going to the prom?" She asked. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Prom?"

"Yeah you know the prom, where you dress up in really formal clothes and party pretty much." Davina said.

"Oh right, I hadn't thought much about it to be honest."

"Has anyone asked you?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"There was this one guy but he was a totally dick really, I wasn't interested. Like I said I was done with jocks a long time ago." Caroline said grabbing her Math notebook.

"Well you should come, it will be fun. And we can go dress shopping." Caroline sighed.

"I might have to work."

"Do you have an excuse for everything? Take a break woman I mean seriously is one day off going to kill you?" She asked.

"It might, it is nearly the end of the year for high school. And I am already looking at colleges." Caroline said. "It's hard when you don't have a rich adopted dad or a dad that would help you for that matter." Davina nodded.

"Sorry," Caroline closed her locker and turned to her.

"Its fine don't worry about it." Caroline said. Seriously don't worry about it, I am use to it. She thought.

"Hey Davina," Caroline and Davina jumped and glanced to the voice in front of them that belonged to none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh ah hey Stefan," She said.

"Hi Caroline," Stefan nodded to her.

"Hi Stefan," Caroline sighed board. Davina smiled to Stefan.

"Davina, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to prom, with me?" He asked. Davina blinked twice and glanced to Caroline who shrugged. Caroline had known that there had been something brewing between them for a while now.

"Ah sure," He gave her a smile.

"Really? Well I look forward to it Miss Claire." She blushed and nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." Caroline rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Klaus found Kol in the woods standing over the corpse of the hybrid that he had killed. Kol smirked at his brother.

"Well brother here is your proof, both sets of fangs both vampire and werewolf." Klaus examined the body and looked at the sets of fangs. He shook his head not understanding.

"It's impossible, there is no way that he could have created one. Elena's blood, she has been turned into a vampire." Kol shrugged.

"Well how do you explain this? Obviously little mutt Tyler has found a loop hole to making hybrids." Klaus shook his head. "Do you think that the mutt and Marcel are working together? What if he is planning on using the knowledge of creating hybrids against you?" Klaus glared at his brother.

"Don't you think I have thought of that, I first want to know how Tyler is doing this. Then get him to stop."

Sophie was watching dishes when she heard someone walk in. She turned and gasped dropping the dish. It shattered into a million pieces. What was people showing up all the time. But there was one problem this person had not been seen in thirty years and had been thought to be dead.

"Lazarus,"

"Sophie, it's good to see you too."

Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait. But here is another chapter. I have decided to hold off Kennett because I had gotten some who might not like it. So I am going to do a majority vote. Should Kol be with Bonnie? Or should he have a new love interest? I will also be updating the Beauty and the Hybrid tomorrow as well. I apologize for it being so long. And if anyone is interested I have published a book on Amazon called Salem Witches by R.M Spinella. It's about witches and other supernatural creatures. The protagonist is Jesse Smith and she comes from a powerful line of witches. You can get it for kindle for 99 cents and I think as well on your computer too. Anyway reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah dialed Klaus's number but there was no answer. He turned to Katherine who was sitting in her sit quietly tapping her fingers on the desk watching him.

"So you won't just running from Silas," Elijah said. It wasn't a question. Katherine sighed and nodded.

"Apparently that little mutt has decided to be the next Klaus and use my blood to create hybrids." Katherine said. "As well as Silas is still looking for me. I came here because this is the supernatural capital. It might be the best place the blend in with others that are also supernatural even if I am not anymore."

"How much blood was Tyler Lockwood able to get from you?" He asked. Katherine glanced at him.

"He was able to get at least five pints of blood. Damon found me then. But the only reason he saved me was to use me as leverage to find Stefan as well as stop Tyler from what he was doing. He was going to exchange me for Stefan. But I had help escaping from someone that I never had the pleasure of meeting until now." Elijah looked at her.

"And who might that be?" He asked. Katherine shrugged.

"My daughter,"

Kol had gone to go Sophie while Klaus stayed behind looking at the dead hybrid. He shook his head not understanding how Tyler was able to create one. It was impossible. But apparently some things could be possible. Klaus sensed that he was not alone out here. He flashed to find a house and a clothes line with clothes on it. He glanced to see his rival and most hated hybrid. Why did he ever turn him? Tyler turned to him with a glare.

"Klaus,"

"Tyler, it's been a while." They were facing each other now. "As I recall you were trying to torture me remember. And happen to torture Caroline as well." Tyler gritted his teeth.

"I didn't know they had captured her. I would have saved her myself if I had known." Klaus and Tyler circled one another.

"I wonder what Caroline would think of your demise." Klaus said. "Of what you're doing and what your becoming." Tyler glared at him.

"I have my reasons, and Caroline will never stop hating you if I die." Klaus's jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth. Klaus hated how he seemed to say this. It sounded as if Tyler possessed Caroline somehow.

"Well mate at this rate I think she will. And if I know anything is that she doesn't hate me. As I don't hate her." Tyler glared at him.

"Right, I won't believe a word you say Klaus. Because I know the truth and deep down so do you. You are nothing but a monster, Caroline would never love you and that's the truth. People like Caroline and people like you can't go together. And I think for once you need to face facts." Klaus swallowed hard. He knew that Caroline and him were together but he knew what Tyler had said was true. They were both different people. He was the bad guy. But she seemed to accept him and he in return tried to be the better man for her. Tyler smirked. It seemed that Klaus did like Caroline somewhat. And he liked the idea of Klaus never having her, someone to lose like his had lost his mother.

"Yes, and I am sure what you are doing Tyler isn't considered a villains doings. As well as something a bad person would do." Tyler glared at him. "This time it ends." Klaus said. Tyler nodded and at the same time both flashed at each other.

Caroline was walking down the sidewalk to work when she noticed two figures following her. Caroline tried to ignore them but they kept following her. She was slightly creped out but more annoyed than ever. Suddenly in a flash she was against the wall of the alley and found one man in front of her smirking while holding her against the wall. She growled at them. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Are you sure that she's the one?" The one that wasn't holding her down said. They were talking as if she wasn't even there.

"Yes, this would be Klaus's girl. The one that he's interested in. 'He' gave us the orders to take her back to the mansion." Caroline glared at them.

"And what makes you think I will go willing?" She asked. They smirked and turned to her and she gasped. Their eyes were golden, and she knew that they were hybrids. She knew from Klaus she should stay away from them. But she was pinned against the wall and also a big girl. She could handle herself. And she never really liked being told what to do. She swung her under him knocking his feet out from under him. He grunted and fell to the ground with a thud. She turned to the other in a flash and smashed him against a wall. The other one was also up in a flash and she snapped their neck. The other one that she had been holding down launched their selves at her. So fast that Caroline didn't have time to respond before instinct came in and ripped his heart out. He fell to the ground and Caroline stared at the bloody heart in her hand as it dripped to the ground. She swallowed hard. Caroline had always used her abilities for necessary defense but had never really taken a life. She dropped the heart and backed away slowly before she flashed away.

Davina opened the door to the mansion and placed her things down. She had just gotten home from school and she had never been happier. Stefan Salvatore had asked her to prom. She sighed thinking about him. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen when a hand cupped her mouth. She screamed but it was muffled. She breathed in something and it was starting to make her unconscious. Sage. She struggled trying to free herself but she felt herself slowly growing weak and her vision went foggy. The last thing she saw was a man with dark hair and green eyes looking down on her. Then everything went black.

Sophie looked at the photo of Aradia Claire and her in high school together. They had been best friends. She glanced to the boy behind her that she knew.

Flashback:

_"Lazarus," _

_"Sophie, it's good to see you again." _

_"What are you doing here?" She asked. _

_"It's been a while. What has it been ten years since the last we have seen each other?" He asked. She shrugged. _

_"Well if I think about now it has been sixteen years. Now what are you doing here?" She asked once again. He smiled. _

_"Perhaps I just wanted to see my old friend." Sophie scoffed. _

_"Old friend, we are hardly old friends. More as if allies I would say." She folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you here? I mean I thought you would never come back to New Orleans. It was your promise that you had made." He shrugged. _

_"Promise or no promise, I had lost everything that night. But I guess not everything that I had thought. My wife may be dead but she found a way to contact me somehow." Sophie swallowed hard. _

_"She had possessed someone in order to do it I'm afraid." She said. Lazarus nodded. _

_"My daughter…" Sophie sighed. _

_"She's alive healthy and well. But listening to the wrong influence." She admitted. _

_"Why didn't you tell me she lived?" He asked. Sophie shook her head. _

_"I didn't know she was your daughter until she unleashed her power that day when she was supposed to be sacrifice for the ancient ritual that has to be done every one hundred years or so. I knew she was your daughter from there on. The only person that I think knew of Davina as Aradia's and yours daughter was Jane Ann. But she never told me and now she is dead." She looked down sadly._

_"Honestly I never understood those traditions you all had. There are other ways of keeping magic and it's power. I can't believe that you had even thought of sacrificing my daughter." He shook his head. "Is she still named Davina, she was so young when everything happened I wasn't sure that she even had a name still." She nodded. _

_"Davina Claire, in name of your wife and her mother. Lazarus you can't just waltz into this girl's life. She doesn't even know who you are." He nodded. _

_"I am very well aware of that Sophie. I was hoping to talk to her. She has to stop taking orders from vampires. If she is ever to become a witch she needs to learn what a monster really is."_

Flashback Ended:

Sophie looked down at the picture one more time. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. But she knew that there had to be another reason that Aradia would have called for him. Not just because of Marcel. Something else was missing, she felt as if Aradia had also been trying to tell her something. But she didn't know what. She knew that if Aradia had gone through all this, that something big was coming. The only question was what?

Note: So there is another chapter. I have been getting a lot of votes for Kennett. And then I have two votes for no Kennett. If you don't believe me feel free to look at the reviews. And I am giving time for a few more votes to go in. So next chapter I will hopefully set Kol up with his love interest. Next chapter more Elijah and Katherine bonding. Klaus and Tyler fight, Caroline and Klaus time too. And more friendship for Stefan and Caroline. As well as Caroline and Davina friendship and Davina and Stefan romance to be blooming soon. Spoiler: Someone else is interested in Klaus. Does he have history with them and does he reciprocate them somewhat or not. ;) I think we all know the answer to this question. Way to easy. Anyway Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Tyler hands smashed together like the sound of boulders clashing together. Klaus gripped his hands before throwing him around to the ground. Tyler flashed to his feet and hit Klaus in the face. Klaus stumbled back slightly but grabbed Tyler by the throat and knocked him back to the ground holding him down with his hand still clenched around his throat. Tyler struggled to get the upper hand against his creator.

"Go ahead kill me, but then Caroline would hate you." Klaus swallowed hard. He knew that part was true slightly. But he also knew that Tyler hoped for death as well. Klaus let him go and pulled back.

"Like I said Tyler, as much as you wish for death I won't kill you. Suffering will be your punishment. Look what you're becoming Tyler, everything that you fought for. Your turning into something else, you know what your doing isn't the hero." Tyler glared at him.

"I don't care, I will do whatever it is to see you dead." Tyler said.

"You know very well if you had your wish come to, I would see you in death as well." Klaus promised. Tyler gritted his teeth. He flashed to Klaus from behind and stabbed him with a stake. Klaus grunted and growled before turning around and grabbing Tyler throwing him into a tree. Tyler hit the tree so hard that it fell down. Tyler got up and realized once again he wasn't going to win this battle. "Runaway little mutt you won't ever get a chance like this again." Tyler turned to him.

"Oh but I will. I will get the pleasure of watching you suffer soon. And this time you won't be able to stop me like last Christmas." Tyler then flashed away. Klaus glared at him and remembered last Christmas. The Christmas that was supposed to be his death sentence. If it hadn't been for the little werewolf telling him what his hybrids had been up to. And it all ended in bloodshed. This time though it would end with Tyler's life without his mother's in replace. He promised this time Tyler wouldn't be able to get away with it.

Caroline walked into the pub, she couldn't help but look around to make sure that there were no hybrids. She had killed a hybrid and she wasn't sure if there were more around. She sighed and winced when she felt a burning pain in her shoulder. She touched her shoulder only to find some blood there. She cursed and walked to the bathroom. She pushed the cloth slightly back to see her shoulder and found a bite there. She looked at it as it started to heal. She sighed and took a paper towel and ran it through the warm water before wiping up the blood. She grunted when she felt a stab of pressure in her back and a pierce of pain but then it was gone. She shook her head wondering what it had been. She returned outside and began work as if nothing had happened. She had just finished giving a customer some food before turning and hearing the door open. She looked to see Stefan coming over to her.

"Stefan, hi," She said. He nodded to her.

"Have you seen Davina?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not since school, why? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know Davina wouldn't answer my calls. She was supposed to meet back at library to help with the project for science. So I went to her house and found the door wide open. But no one was home and I found her phone there." He said. Caroline thought about this.

"Are you sure? I mean she could be already at the library." He shook his head.

"Went back there already, I just have this feeling," Caroline shrugged.

"I had this feeling as well before hand. Like something was wrong but I didn't think anything of it. Though it did feel like someone had stabbed me in the back."

Kol looked around for Sophie. She was supposed to meet him in the alley behind the pub. He sighed.

"I think I might know how Tyler is turning werewolves into hybrids." Kol turned to look at her. He hadn't seen her in a few days, and here she was after he had been explaining to her what the situation was. Her beautiful hazel green eyes. He turned his whole body to face her now with his arms folded.

"Ok how?" He asked.

"Katherine,"

"Katerina Petrova? You are not serious. She is a vampire, but if you have seen her I would truly be grateful to know so that I may have my fun with killing her myself." She glared at Kol. "What? By fun I mean kill her because she happens to also be an enemy of mine."

"Katherine is human, she took the cure." Kol looked at her.

"What?"

"She took the cure, her blood is able to create hybrids. Tyler has been using Katherine's blood." Kol sighed.

"Great now we just have to find Katerina and kill her." She glared at him.

"Does everything with you have to end with killing?"

"Yes, yes it does." She shook her head then froze and turned to something. But there was nothing there.

"Something's wrong." She said.

"What is it?" She turned to him.

"I don't know, but I have to go."

"Bonnie what's happening?" He asked again. But in the next second she was gone. He cursed.

Klaus sat in the chair with his hands folded. He heard their voices as they came into the house. Rebekah and Marcel entered and froze when they saw him.

"Klaus," Rebekah swallowed hard and she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Marcel," Marcel looked at his fellow vampires that were on the ground dead. There were the five surrounding Klaus in amidst to death surrounding him. "You have gone too far Marcellus." He said his name like he was scolding a child. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out about your part in Tyler Lockwood's little plan with the hybrids did you?" Marcel swallowed hard. He had forgotten truly who he was dealing with and what his old friend was capable of. Klaus slowly looked up at him with golden eyes and veins running down from his eyes. Rebekah gasped and looked at the coin on the ground. Klaus stood and Rebekah seemed to panic.

"Take the coin and pledge your allegiance!" Rebekah screamed at Marcel. Marcel realized that he was running out of options and flashed as fast as he could knowing fully well that he wouldn't win against his creator, his father. He grabbed the coin and turned to Klaus just in time.

"I pledge my allegiance to you Klaus, the returned King of New Orleans." Rebekah looked at Klaus's face watching him debate if he would let Marcel live or not.

"Very well you may live and as you have pledged yourself and your loyalty to me, I will spare your life. But that doesn't mean I fully trust you." Klaus said before sitting back down and facing them. "Now that we have an understanding I think it's time I start taking back control of what is mine."

Stefan and Caroline had asked Sophie if they had seen Davina anywhere but she replied that she hadn't. Caroline and Stefan were starting to give up that they would ever find Caroline. As for Caroline she wasn't feeling very right. She sometimes felt some pain and then nothing. As well as her eye sight started getting foggy. But she tried to ignore it. But now she couldn't ignore what was happening.

"Momma?" Stefan turned to her confused. She seemed to be speaking to someone else though.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" He asked. The mistake that he had made was placing his hand over her shoulder. Caroline screamed in pain and shoved Stefan to the ground before flashing off. Caroline found herself back at her house tearing off her shirt and looking at herself in the mirror. There on her shoulder where she had seen the bite mark that had healed was her skin turning red and dying. And it was bigger than the bite was now. She couldn't explain what was happening to her though. She hesitated before touching her shoulder, until she screamed in pain and fell back to the floor hitting her head on the back of the bed post. Then everything went black.

Klaus was looking around his old house that Marcel had taken as his own when he thought he was ruler of the city. He turned to see the little wolf smiling and walking over to him.

"You may have won this battle Klaus, but that doesn't mean that Tyler isn't still plotting against you. I can tell you that someone else is here that has what he needs to create hybrids." Klaus stared at Hayley. As much as he hated her she always had the knowledge that he needed and cursed.

"Tell who they are and what they have to create hybrids?"

"I think you know her Klaus, she happened to run from you for five hundred years." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"Katerina," Hayley smirked and nodded. "What could she have to create hybrids with?"

"Her blood," He raised an eyebrow. "It seems that the other doppelganger shoved the cure down her throat and she has been human since then. Her blood is pure enough to create hybrids of his own. With her blood now human and of use he could make an entire army of hybrids." Hayley said. Hayley walked around the house leaving Klaus to his thoughts. They were interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it.

"Stefan," He smiled. "Ah I have some good news my old friend."

_"Klaus, there a problem. It's Caroline." _

Note: So here is another chapter. Now Klaus has won back his city but there are still some problems. The big one being Caroline. Second would be Tyler. And the votes were in that Kennett won. I am sorry for those of you that didn't want the pairing. But I counted that there were more Kennett fans then others. This still Klaroline. And the next chapter will be all about them. There will be some tensions but it will help bring them closer and have a stronger bond with one another. Tyler is going to be the villain for the next two chapters and hopefully I will finally bring in more folklore to the story, this will also have some background to Klaus and Caroline's relationship I think if I stick with this idea. Kalijah fans as for you guys the couple should be having a romantic scene soon. Perhaps in the next chapter I think. And last but not least Davina will have a big part in the plot of the supernatural. Anyway reviews thanks. And to all of you have a Happy thanksgiving. :)

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline vision was blurry slightly. But she could still hear voices for some reason. She looked at her mother who smiled down at her.

_"Be careful Caroline, don't fall off the swing." _She said her voice echoing in her mind.

"I won't mommy. I won't." She found herself saying.

Stefan turned to her. He had just called Klaus. He knew that he was the only one that could heal Caroline from the werewolf bite that was inflicted on her. She was losing her mind slowly. She was thinking that her mother was here. But of a past memory. He knew that what Klaus told him of Tyler and how he was making hybrids that Caroline was probably attacked by one that he created.

Caroline blinked twice and looked around the room starting to come back to reality for a few minutes. She hissed as she tried to sit up feeling the pain on her shoulder. She looked to see Stefan at her side now. He was pushing her back down.

"You should rest Caroline, Klaus will be here soon." She shook her head confused.

"What's happening to me?" She asked. Stefan sighed.

"You were bitten by a werewolf or a hybrid either way it was by a werewolf. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire." Caroline's eyes widened and she sat up again with worry in her eyes.

"I'm dying?!" He shushed her and pushed her back down.

"Yes and no. Klaus can help you."

"He can?" Stefan nodded.

"His blood is the cure." Stefan explained. She shook her head processing. Klaus was the cure for a werewolf bite? She hadn't known that. She hadn't even known that a werewolf bite could kill a vampire. She had known that Tyler was a werewolf at one time but hadn't known that his bite would be deadly to her.

"Davina," Caroline realized that she was still missing. "We have to find her." She tried to move again but Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline, you're dying. We first need to get you healed before you can do anything. Besides you will start to lose your mind and you could hurt people if you're not careful." She sighed. She was not enjoying being on her death bed. She cursed.

"Stefan you still have to find her. Strange things have been going on. And I am sure that Sophie can help you." Stefan sighed but nodded.

"I really shouldn't leave you till Klaus is here though."

"Stefan just go, I will be fine. I am pretty sure I can hold on longer till Klaus gets here. Now go." He hesitated but decided to trust her and nodded.

"I will call Klaus and tell him to hurry up. Just stay in the house Caroline." She nodded. Caroline laid there trying to ignore the pain. But she knew that it was there and it was growing worse and worse still. She suddenly found herself starving, she moved to get up ignoring the pain that she was feeling in her shoulder. Caroline walked downstairs but found that she couldn't make it at human speed so she flashed to the closet at vampire speed. She opened the door and pushed the coats aside to find her cooler of blood. She took one out and began to drink it. She had finished it completely but it was still not enough. She tossed it to the side and began draining the other blood bags. She hadn't realized that she had drank them all until she found no more and was still trying to drink from an empty blood bag. She heard a gasp behind her and turned to find someone that she rarely saw and thought wouldn't ever see her like this. Her father stared at her. Not like a man looking at his daughter but like a man looking at a monster with disgust.

Stefan had found Sophie at the bar where they had left her when they had asked if she had seen Davina. She was cleaning up the bar when she turned to him.

"Stefan," she said. He nodded.

"I need you help in finding Davina." He said.

"Stefan I already told you that I don't know where she is." Sophie said. He nodded.

"I know but I need you to help me track her down. You're a witch and I know you could do something tracking spell. So if you would please. I mean she is one of your people." He said. She glared at him.

"One of people, one of the witches. Ha Davina is not one of us anymore. She has betrayed us to the likes of Marcel. She looks at the people and families that she once knew and sends them to their deaths by siding with Marcel and helping them be killed for his so called 'rules.' If Davina was one of us, she would see the error of her ways and give herself up as sacrifice that night." Stefan glared at her.

"And what if I told you that what you were doing was barbaric. It's 21st century you don't need to keep this harvest fest up any longer. You are all powerful."

"You don't understand, we witches have rules, traditions, ancient laws that must be followed." Stefan gave her a look.

"So let me get this straight, you would kill your own children just so that people could probably gain more power instead of having the power of family. Clearly this girl has meant something to you like a daughter. If you cared about her at all then you would help me find her." Sophie bit her lip and sighed.

Caroline dropped the blood bags and stood and looked at her father. She had never wanted him to find out about this. To know this side of her. She swallowed hard coming back to reality now.

"Hi Dad," She said. He glared at her. "Dad, I can explain-

"Dad? Dad?" He shook his head. "No, my daughter called me that. But not you, you are not my daughter. You are a monster that has taken her from me. I can't believe that I was so blind." She tried to ignore her urges to try and attack him and drain him of blood. But they were starting to slip slowly.

"What?" She couldn't believe what he had just said. She walked closer to him. And he began backing away into the wall. "Dad, it's me, your daughter Caroline." She tried again. He shook his head.

"Don't you ever call me that. You are not my daughter you are nothing. Nothing but a monster. A monster that has to die." She stared at him. And before she could do anything removed his hand from behind his back and staked her leg. She screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. She looked up staring at him. As much as she wanted to fight back she couldn't. She couldn't fight her own father. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she looked at him. He knocked her to the ground as he ran into the kitchen. She moved to see what he was doing when she saw him go under the sink and grab a cross bow. She gasped and turned to her leg and began ripping the stake out. She flashed to her feet and ran out of her house. She didn't make it very far when the pain starting up again. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain grabbing her shoulder. She didn't know what to do or where to go. Maybe she should just die. Her father couldn't accept what she was and she was on her own. She was all alone in this. She shook her and laid there giving up. Letting her father come find her or for the bite to just end her existence.

_"Caroline," _She heard the voice that she wished was there. But he probably wasn't. It would be good to hear his voice before she died. She wished she had the real chance to see him again before she died. As she began to get lost in the mist of darkness.

Elijah was looking at the governor's old home that Marcel had acquired when he thought he ruled the city. Now it was in Klaus's possession.

"Well if it isn't my old boss." Elijah turned to find the werewolf Hayley looking at Katherine. Katherine glared at her.

"Yeah well at least I'm not the one that went so low as to sleep with the big bad hybrid. No offence but I am surprised that he really didn't kill you. Obviously someone has become a werewolf version of me. But I can tell you right now I would have never slept with him." Katherine muttered. Hayley and Katherine glared at one another.

"Ladies let's just calm down I am sure that there is no need for fighting right now." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She said walking off. Katherine turned to Elijah.

"So what are you going to tell Klaus about my presence?" She asked. Elijah turned to her.

"Well, you mustn't worry. He won't harm you. I won't let him." He assured her. Katherine shrugged. She felt like crap and she hated feeling like this. She hated being human. She didn't want to be human anymore because it sucked.

"So looks like Klaus found his way to reclaiming his throne." Katherine said. Elijah nodded.

"Niklaus would have reclaimed it sooner or later." Elijah said. "Are never did ask you, but will you be staying here long?" She looked up at him.

"Well I wasn't sure if I was wanted here." There eyes made contact. Elijah had missed her. But he had tried not to think about her in order to get things done. Katherine had also missed him. She hadn't realized it but being human gave her that aspect to think about more. She didn't have control over thoughts and feelings anymore like she had when she was a vampire. She was still on the run from Silas and possibly Tyler where ever he was. There moment was broken by the sound of a phone. Elijah turned away and pulled out his phone.

"Excuse me," She sighed and nodded before deciding to go to living room and make herself comfortable. Elijah answered his phone.

"Niklaus,"

_"Elijah, where are you?"_

"At your old home, or true home that you have won back from Marcel. Congrats brother." Elijah complimented.

_"Of course, Marcel didn't think he could actually beat me." _Klaus chuckled. _"I am on my way back with my…ah friend Caroline. She was bitten by a werewolf."_

"Oh Niklaus I should have some matters to discuss with you when you return."

_"Alright, I will discuss them when I get back. See you soon."_Elijah hung up the phone only to hear a crash, followed by screams. Elijah flashed to the room where he had heard them. He found some furniture knocked over some glass shattered from the broken window and Hayley on the ground. She had been shoved into a wall by a supernatural force. It was able to make a dent in it. He looked around but couldn't find Katherine. He flashed to Hayley.

"Where is Katerina?" He demanded. Hayley shook his head and looked at him. She bit her a lip and only said one word.

"Tyler,"

Note: So sorry this took so long. I had a busy break. My family was here and I had to help my mom clean and do the cooking for Thanksgiving. It was delicious. So I will be back on track now. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke to the feeling of blood running down her throat. She gasped and grasped the wrist so she could drink more. She gulped down a few more sips before the arm was removed from her. She swallowed and opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. First thing she realized was that she was in someone's arms as well as the pain in her shoulder stopped. She turned to find a set of blue eyes fixed on her filled with worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed. "I thought I told you to be careful Caroline." She groaned.

"I know, I was just walking to work when they attacked me. I was able to handle myself. I killed one of them…but the other one must have bit me." Klaus cursed and should have known that she wouldn't be safe for long in this city. Caroline looked around the room. "What happened here?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask Elijah," Caroline turned to Elijah who was sitting on the couch, reading. Elijah sighed and turned to Caroline.

"An old friend of- Klaus gave him a look. –Of mine, had come here and the next thing I knew she is kidnapped by the hybrid that Niklaus turned Tyler Lockwood. And I am hoping to find her soon with Therese's help when she does the tracking spell." Elijah said glancing to the witch in the dining room who was working on the spell.

"Well it is quite difficult you see when you don't have something that could be able to use to track her down." She muttered.

"Who was kidnapped?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine," Caroline turned to the were-slut standing in the door way. She smirked at Caroline. "Someone's feeling better after being bitten by another werewolf." Caroline glared at her.

"Katherine? As in Katherine Pierce the bitch who snapped my neck?" Caroline glanced back to Hayley. "Besides you, don't think I haven't forgotten that night at Christmas when you snapped my neck for some reason." She growled.

"Yes, or she is also known as Katerina Petrova." Elijah said.

"Katerina snapped your neck?" Klaus said. Caroline glanced to him as she could see fury swimming in his blue eyes. Caroline swallowed hard.

"She snapped my neck in the hospital and that's how I was turned. I am assuming that she was the one that turned me." Caroline said. Another reason for Klaus to hate Katerina Petrova. He was sure there were more than a hundred reasons why he hated her now. She was always giving him another reason to end her life.

"I apologize for the actions that she has done. But she is human now and I think being this way she has seen an error in her ways and I am sure feels guilty."

"You know I don't feel guilty about having you activate your werewolf gene." Katherine said as she struggled to get free of the ropes. Tyler rolled his eyes at her. "No I am serious, I mean look at you. I have just made a new Klaus really. And I must say Klaus is looking more like the hero next to you. Which I had never saw that coming. Everything you said you were doing was a way for you to be the hero. I will admit last Christmas was something of the hero. But this year I have to say going from hero to villain not bad." Katherine tugged on her restrains but it hurt slightly for her to move with the needles in her arms. Her hands and legs were tied to the hospital bed and both of her wrists had a needle in them. Tyler grabbed the full blood bag that was ready and turned to his next werewolf. The werewolf coughed and grabbed the blood from Tyler and drank it down. They screamed and Katherine watched in horror as the werewolf growled and his body began to crack. When he looked up at them his eyes were golden with veins descending from them and two sets of teeth now. One werewolf and one vampire. The new hybrid growled and looked at Katherine. At first Katherine thought he was looking for more blood. But for some reason the way it looked at her it seemed different then it was acting with Tyler. She wasn't sure what it was but when it looked at her all she felt was some force or control.

"Who's next?" Tyler asked looking at two other werewolves returning from death. Katherine swallowed hard and knew that there was one thing different about Tyler. He was going farther especially when she had over heard that Marcel was here. That could only mean that there was a new plan now. But what horrors lie.

Davina awoke and looked around finding herself in the back sit of a car. She looked up and found a man driving. She looked around suddenly frightened when she found her hands and feet bound along with her mouth gagged. She had to figure out a way out of here. What did this man want with her anyway? But as she was going to try and find a way out the car suddenly stopped and her door opened.

Caroline had watched Elijah walk over to talk to Therese and Hayley walk off to god knows where. Klaus on the other hand had gone to get a blood bag for Caroline. Caroline looked down remembering everything that had happened tonight. Her father knew what she was, and now he hated her. He wanted her dead. She should have known that he could never be the one to accept her. He abandoned her just like her mother. Even if it was for the reason of seeing her for her real self. She also knew that her family had always hated vampires. What had she thought when she thought that her father would be different and love her no matter what. Well at least enough not to try and kill her. Klaus returned with a blood bag and handed it to Caroline.

"Thanks," She said before starting to take a few sips of it. Klaus noticed that she seemed upset.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He asked. She looked at him.

"It's nothing,"

"I don't believe that Caroline," He said. "Tell me," She sighed.

"My dad," She choked. She thought that she might burst into tears for once. The last of her family had turned on her.

"What's wrong with your dad?" He asked. She shook her head and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"He knows what I am now." She confessed. Klaus stared at her. "He can't accept who I am and looks at me not as his daughter anymore but as a monster." She shook her head once again. "He tried to kill me, my own father." Klaus was in shock by her words. He had never expected such a thing. Klaus shook his head. He would refuse for her father to kill her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. Caroline swallowed hard feeling comforted in his embrace.

"Caroline, you shouldn't let you father get to you. He won't kill you. If you want you can stay the night until we can find a way to stop your father from thinking such ridiculous things. She nodded and just lied there in his arms.

Kol was shocked to find Rebekah in the bar. He glared at her as he approached her but it turned to smirk.

"Dear sister, I heard that you went against our family." She glared at him.

"Go away Kol." He shook his head.

"You choose someone over us." He accused.

"Maybe I am getting tired of having my family have a say in the things I do. Nik has been nothing but harsh and daggering us for the last thousand years. And Marcel actually loves and respects me now." Rebekah said. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Dear sister he is using you, he knows that he has a pawn now that could be helpful in finding out our families weaknesses. You are only of use because you are part of the family. And now look at you. Being used once again. Your pathetic Rebekah. Once he gets what he wants he won't need you anymore and then you will be alone once again with the guilt that will carry you for another eternity." Rebekah swallowed hard. "Mark my words sister, you will regret betraying your family. Don't make a mistake about that."

Note: So there is another chapter. Klaus is going to help Caroline. Kol has threatened Rebekah in some way. Elijah is looking for Katherine. Tyler might be working with Marcel again as well as perhaps Rebekah. He is already making more hybrids. And Davina has been kidnapped. Who has her and what for?

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Davina struggled against her restrains as she was moved from the car. She was then brought inside a house that she did not recognized that was also in the woods in the middle of nowhere. Davina was seated in a chair as the man left leaving her there. She looked wondering what was going to happen to her. As she tugging in her bound hands she heard a sigh. She jumped and swallowed hard.

"Well clearly that was a failed plan." She heard a voice say and slowly heard the footsteps approaching from behind her. Each step made the fear inside of her jumped. She could feel that they were right behind her now. She looked to the shadow and gasped seeing a knife. She closed her eyes waiting for death. But it didn't come. Instead she heard the tear of the rope and her hands free. She opened her eyes and brought her hands in front of her in shock. She turned and looked to the man that was now in front of her. She removed the gag.

"W-who are you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You failed the test." He said. She shook her head confused. "I had thought they told me you were powerful. I had hoped that you would try to escape better. I wanted to see if you could defend yourself. Clearly you can't. It seems those witches had taught you nothing." He walked over to sit down in front of her.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Why have you brought me here? What do you want with me?" He smirked.

"So many questions but you're asking the wrong ones." He said. "Ask the one that you desire to ask," She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Who am I?" She asked the man.

"You my dear Davina, are my daughter." She stared at him. "My name is Lazarus Barwicke, I am your father."

Marcel smiled satisfied with seeing new hybrids being created. Soon he would have an army to take down his creator and take back his city. He looked to Katherine who was already starting to look ill from the loss of blood. She couldn't even hardly stay awake really. Marcel turned to Tyler.

"I have to say boy, this is quite the plan. I had no idea that hybrids could be created." Tyler nodded.

"Once we go to the mountains we will find more werewolves up there to turn. With all this blood I would say that we could make a little more than fifty if divide equally. We shouldn't need a lot of blood for one werewolf. Just enough to turn them." Tyler said.

"Well I will let you handle those werewolves while I keep Klaus distracted with a few events." Tyler smiled evilly and turned to the new hybrids holding the coolers with the Katherine's blood in them. He nodded for them to take it to the car. As soon as Tyler left, Marcel turned to the nurse.

"I would say one more pint should be good darling," She smiled and nodded doing as he said. Marcel turned away letting Katherine have one last portion of blood sucked out of her. Katherine was trying to be the strong person that she had come to be over the centuries. She knew she wasn't a vampire but she had to try. She began trying to force herself to sit up.

"Oh no dear, Mr. Marcel asked for more blood first." Katherine couldn't keep her body held up for long before she callasped back on it. She didn't have any more strength in her. She was too weak. She could already feel herself dying from loss of blood. She opened her eyes and finally smiled to him. He broke the machine off and ripped off her restrains. He lifted her in his arms.

"Elijah," She sighed.

Caroline walked into the dining room where Therese was doing the spell. Klaus had gone to check on a few matters. But promised to return soon. Hayley had found her place back on the couch. Caroline glanced to Elijah who looked worried.

"Elijah, I am sure that we will find her. Even if I don't like her." Caroline said. Elijah nodded. She sat down next to him. "You must really love her." It wasn't a question. Elijah turned to her.

"Yes, despite everything that she has done. I love her. I keep thinking that the real and true I loved would come back in her someday. Now she is human and for once I started seeing that girl once again. Not just because she was human."

"How did you two meet?" She asked.

"At a Niklaus's birthday party, I had fallen in love with her instantly. It was truly love at first sight. And she was a good person, an innocent person. Despite that she was supposed to be courting my brother-

"Klaus dated Katherine." Elijah shrugged.

"He was really just using her to sacrifice her for the curse that he had tried to break for a thousand years. And she was courting him wanting to be loved by him I think. I think she was imaging the whole Prince meeting the princess like fantasy. But in truth she would never have it because Niklaus could care less about her. And still does."

"Well I must say, if she makes you happy then that's something." Caroline didn't have to like Katherine but she could tell Elijah loved her and that she made him happy. The only concern was did Katherine feel the same way.

Stefan was driving with a scared Sophie in the passenger sit. Sophie knew that there was one fact that was true. All vampires drove fast. She was clutching her hands on the seat and nearly closing her eyes a few times.

"Slow down, do we really have to drive so fast?" Sophie asked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"This is about Davina, we had to find her. And I drive fast all the time, get use to it getting faster. This was my normal speed limit anyways." He smirked when he saw her fast.

"You're going 120 miles an hour and this is normal for you." Stefan nodded. Another fact that Sophie knew was that she was going to die. Some way and some how.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Davina meets her father. Looks like a new character just came in. Did you guys catch it? Lol Next there is going to be more strains on Klaus and Caroline's relationship. But this will only make there relationship stronger so become more of a pair. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Therese was chanting when she suddenly felt pain in her head. It was the worse pain and it only grew more before Therese was screaming now. Elijah was there at once while Caroline stared at the witch.

"NO!" Therese screamed and when she opened her eyes they glowed until flames erupted in them. Caroline watched in horror. She closed her eyes and the flames on the candles went out. Hayley was standing next to Caroline watching as Elijah held Therese upright. She was sniffling and when she opened her eyes there was nothing. Her eyes had been burned out of her head. "Oh god, I can't see." Blood dripped from her eyes. Elijah looked at Caroline and Hayley with wide eyes. Because in truth he didn't know what power could have done this.

Therese was taken to the hospital but before she was taken away she grabbed onto Caroline's arm. Caroline looked at her.

"I saw him, I never thought he excised. Only a bedtime story. He knew that I was spying on him. Katherine is in a old house in the woods. Be warned for he is there. Planning to drain her."

"Who?"

"Silas," She whispered in her ear. And with those last words she was taken away into the ambulance. Caroline turned to Elijah who had obviously heard what she had said.

"I am going after Silas."

"But look what he was able to do. He is more powerful than ever. I haven't seen a creature do that to someone before." Caroline protested.

"If I can just get to Katerina, then that's all that matters. Stay here. Niklaus will be back and he would want to know what happened." He flashed away. Caroline and Hayley glanced at one another in disgust.

"My father," Davina shook her head. "How? Sophie had told me you were dead." He nodded.

"I was in a way dead. I have been out of the public eye and in the shadows hiding for some time. I made it seem as though I was dead." She nodded.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you who I was, and I also want to enlighten you on who Marcel is." He said. "You do know that Klaus Mikaelson is his creator right?" She nodded. "Well Klaus Mikaelson turned him yes, but also made him into a prodigy. But of death really. I am not sure that you know of Marcel's dark past really. And he still is the man he was created to be."

"So you're here to try and get me off of Marcel's side." She shook her head. "Alright, I know that you are my father but I don't know you. Marcel was there for me. Where were you?"

"Trying to keep you safe."

"How?"

"By staying away from you."

"What?"

"Davina I am not sure I can mention much. But are family is a powerful bloodline. It goes all the way back to 3000 years ago. From one of the most powerful witches and Ancient witches there were. Cysa, our ancestor was the first witch of our family and she belonged to an ancient group of witches known as the Old Ones." She shook her head.

"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked.

"Because they are coming for you,"

Klaus had returned to his house and had found an unexpected guest. Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Her long dark wavy hair flowed down her shoulder and her hazel green eyes fixed on him. She smiled. She was wearing a red dress.

"Sabina,"

"Oui, Klaus." She let her eyes roam over him.

Caroline was walking into the living room after hearing the door shut symbolizing that Klaus must be back. She entered the room with a smile that was turned upside down. There was Klaus standing with the vampire Sabina Quilter. And they were in the most compromising position. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. Caroline's jaw clenched. Klaus on the other hand was trying to push her away. Caroline would have wanted to attack her but had a better idea.

"I'm sorry but am I interrupting something," Caroline said with her arms folded. Klaus pushed Sabina off.

"Not at all love, Sabina just came to visit." Caroline walked over to him.

"Hi, I don't think we have officially met. I'm Caroline Forbes, Klaus's girlfriend."

Katherine woke up in the middle of the woods. She looked around and found that she was in a circle of fire. She looked around worried now and gasped when she saw Silas in front of her. But it was his true face. Stefan's face. He smirked at her.

"Ah the you're awake and just in time. The full moon is upon us, which is good. Did you really think that you could escape that easily Katherine. I am the immortal witch certainly you know you can't hide from me." Silas said. "I wish there was another way but this is the only way that I can be reunited with her. My one true love. I see that you have someone you love as well or were starting to see it as you became human. Elijah the original I have to say you two don't seem like a likely pair just because of your personalities. I had thought the new doppelganger suited him more. I also know your daughter. She was fairly interesting to meet. She seems to have also come to her senses and join my side. Hmm what was her name again. Nadia. She is quite like you as a vampire I will say that. And she is quite handy as well."

Note: So here is another chapter. Told you there would be some complications that would lead to Klaus and Caroline having a strain on their relationship. But this will help to grow stronger and for them to both trust one another. And Caroline has just admitted to being Klaus's girlfriend. Elijah should be saving Katherine in the next one but there will be a twist. You have been warned. If you haven't already check out the original drabbles. I have posted so Klaroline. Be sure to check it out. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the delay I was helping my family set up the tree for Christmas. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest glaring at the female vampire before her who she had seen with her hands on Klaus. She couldn't help but hate this vampire even if she was older then her. Sabina glared at this baby vampire. Did this vampire have idea who she was speaking to? Sabina had 678 years on this baby vampire. But seeing how Klaus was also present she would let it go knowing he could still probably kill her if he wanted to. Sabina gave Caroline a look like this wasn't the end. She was not be threatened by a baby vampire. And Caroline wouldn't be threatened by this older vampire.

"Nice to meet you Madame Caroline Forbes," She turned to Klaus. "Perhaps another time Klaus, I would love to see you again when you don't have unwanted company." Caroline gritted her teeth as she brushed her hand on Klaus's chest before leaving. Klaus glanced to Caroline. She gave him a look while he smirked down at her.

"Well love, I have to say I quite like this possessive looking side of you." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why was she here?" She asked.

"Well love, other than the fact that she happens to be an old friend-

"Old friend? Klaus you didn't actually have some fling with her or something, did you?" She asked. She feared the answer was true. Klaus shook his head.

"No, I will admit she had once before this tried to gain my affections but I never reciprocated them." He answered. She breathed a sigh of relief until he smirked once again. "Jealous were we, love." She shoved him playfully before turning away.

"I wasn't jealous." She mumbled with a blush raising in her cheeks as she turned away trying to ignore him. Klaus only chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him. "Klaus," She protested as he lifted her into his arms and brought her over to the couch. She glared at him playfully.

"You shouldn't be," He said as she laid on his chest. "She means nothing, compared to you. I need you more." She raised her eyebrow at him. "I need you to keep me in check." She smiled and turned to press her lips to his. Getting lost in one another.

Katherine struggled as Silas grabbed her and pushed her hair over her shoulder and away from her neck. She struggled with true fear now spreading through her body. She didn't dare look to see his vampire face knowing what it would like. A monster. She felt the sharp pierce through her skin. She was already feeling life slip away from her. Everything was becoming blurry and the last thing she saw was his face smirking and looking down at her happy for her death.

Flashback:

_ Six hours earlier:_

_ Katherine had been walking with Elijah down the sidewalk to the pub where vampires seemed to roam. He was having a few words with someone when one of the vampires had walked up to her. He smirked at her._

_"Well don't you look tasty." The vampire purred. As the vampire came closer to her his face starting to have veins descend down his face along with his eyes turning black and a mix of blood red color. She grabbed the umbrella on her right since she had been standing near the doorway. She used it to stab them. He grunted surprised with her move. She turned only for another vampire to grab her around the neck and shove her against the wall. He held a piece of glass from the broken bottle and held it to her throat where it began to slice her throat. She choked as she felt blood dripping now. The smiled and laughed watching her struggle until one grunted and fell to the floor with a thud. Elijah stood holding their heart and turned to the other two vampires. _

_"I would advise you to let her go for she is under my protection and I will kill you if it means to protect her." The vampire turned to him letting Katherine dropped to the ground with a thud. Elijah could see he needed to heal her so without wasting time on this vampire, he karate chopped his head off. And his head fell to the ground and he moved to Katherine biting his wrist and feeding her his blood. She already was feeling better and healing quickly. The remaining vampires that had been watching backed off. Katherine drank greedily. _

Flashback ended:

Katherine gasped waking up in a car. She looked around and found Elijah there looking at her with concern. But she backed away against the door afraid that it wasn't Elijah.

"Katherine it is me. Elijah. It's not Silas. We better get you some blood."

Davina listened to the man who claimed to be her birth father. He was telling her about the Old Ones and the history.

"It seems that your friends are here. We will have to meet again somewhere more private next time."

"But-

"Davina remember what I told you. There is a reason behind everything that has happened to our family. And you must be careful. Be for warn they approach coming to the power of New Orleans. The power is you." Davina watched the man named Lazarus who was her father disappeared into the shadows once again when the door slammed open. She jumped and looked around with fear on her face. She turned and found Stefan enter the room.

"Stefan," She said. Stefan turned to her.

"Davina," She smiled and ran to him hugging him.

"You came for me." He nodded and turned to the sound of panting. She glanced to Sophie who looked like she was having a heart attack.

"I swear I am not as young as I was for this. I think I might just call taxi next time." She shook her head at Stefan who rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"It's a long story I will tell you once we get out of here. And Sophie I would also like to talk to you."

Note: So sorry again that this took so long. Here is another chapter. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to find herself in a bed she had never been in. She looked around and found the clock. It was still dark out and four in the morning. She finally established that there was a warm body behind her, arms were wrapped around her. Her back was against a chest. She smiled knowing that it was Klaus. She remembered they had been on the couch and she had probably fallen asleep. That's when she remembered Sabina as well. And how she had come in to find her hands all over her Klaus. She hated the thought. It made her want to rip Sabina to shreds. She had never actually been so violate though. But she hated the idea of Klaus with another woman period. She sighed and grasped his hand that was dangling over the edge of her hip. She held as she started letting sleep take her once again.

Caroline jumped when she heard a door slam from downstairs. Hands wrapped around her and brought her back to a warm body. She sighed and pressed herself closer to him.

"Elijah has just returned." Klaus assured her. She nodded. As she was starting to fall back asleep once again the door suddenly opened and Caroline cursed before turning with the person who decided to grace them with their presence.

"Nik," It was Kol. "You better check this out." Klaus raised an eyebrow before both Caroline and him were moving to get up. Klaus and Caroline followed Kol down the stairs and found Katherine sitting on the couch drinking a blood bag. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Katherine before folding her arms across her chest and glared at the bitch who had killed her and turned her into a vampire in the first place. But she probably wouldn't take it back. She loved being a vampire that was sure. It gave her this thrill of power. Klaus turned to Elijah.

"I thought you said that she was human." Elijah nodded.

"She was till Silas drained her of blood and killed her. I only happened to remember that she had also drank my blood and that there was a possible chance that she could come back to life. Which you can see for yourself now. Hayley looked at Katherine.

"How do you know that she is a full vampire? I mean it was a cure. It seemed pretty strong if I have heard anything your weren't able to take much vampire blood in seeing how your body rejected it most of the time." She said.

"Well clearly now I can." Katherine muttered before draining the blood bag and turning to Elijah as he handed her another to help her feel better. Katherine glanced at Klaus as he studied her.

"Well now that you're a vampire I guess you will have no problem with being back on the run again Katerina." Elijah glared at Klaus.

"Niklaus." Elijah warned.

"Oh come on Elijah, I say that Nik you should just kill her again and get it over with. Because honestly she is rather annoying. Elijah this is nothing but a little harlot who has bewitched your mind since you met her when she was human centuries ago. I bet she wouldn't even mind sleeping with me." Kol said with a smirk. Elijah moved so fast that Caroline couldn't even comprehend it until she heard laughter pass by along with a crash.

"Elijah-Kol-down." Klaus said as Elijah tossed his brother into another wall. Hayley rolled her eyes. These originals get better she thought.

Sophie had gone home and Stefan was taking Davina back to Marcel's. Stefan pulled up to her house.

"Here we are."

"Thank you." She said. He got out and walked her to the door. Davina had never had anyone do that. But then again he was a vampire and grew up back in the 1800's. He was a gentlemen and she knew that.

"We should tell Caroline, she would want to know." Davina nodded.

"I will tomorrow." She said. He nodded.

"Stefan why did you come after me?" She asked.

"You know why," he said.

"Because you have feelings for me. I get that, but if you haven't noticed I don't stand out like other girls." She fidgeted with her fingers.

"You don't see yourself clearly Davina, you are beautiful. And if you haven't noticed I am not a big fan of those girls." She chuckled. And it seemed to get quiet once again. Davina found herself dazed as she looked into Stefan's deep leafy green eyes. Time seemed to stop and it was just the two of them. It had just hit her when she realized that Marcel wasn't home and they were alone in the middle of the night. He put his hand on her cheek that sent sparks through her body. Her breath hitched in her throat. And before either of them could stop, Stefan pressed his lips to her. It was sweet not hungry just tender and loving. After a few seconds they pulled away to look at each other.

Meanwhile Tyler had arrived in the Appalachians with the blood of Katherine and smirked. It was time to find those werewolves he thought. He would soon make more hybrids and finally end Klaus and get his revenge. Tyler didn't care what he had do and if anyone tried to stop him he would end them. He smirked and turned to one of his hybrids.

"Take this to a very special shewolf, tell her it is a gift from me and snap her neck for me." He said. The hybrid looked at it before nodding and turning to find the werewolf. Tyler knew that he could finally show to Klaus who was the real alpha and that was him.

Note: So sorry this took so long. I have been busy with a few essays. Projects have been coming flying since Christmas in two weeks. Have to get everything done. But I should still be able to update don't worry. Lol so tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"You don't have to leave," Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus I will be fine, I have to go to school. I also have to because I need to see if Davina is alright. My father shouldn't be around really, I mean he really does work all of the time. Besides I am pretty sure you have a lot to handle here." She glanced behind him to Katherine, Hayley and Elijah who was still throwing Kol from wall to wall. "Ah I really think now would be the time to intervene." Caroline said. Klaus glanced behind him and rolled his eyes.

"They're kind of indestructible love, they really can't kill one another. I think the only thing you should worry about is they take break down the house." Klaus said. She nodded.

"Well I better go," She could see worry in Klaus's blue eyes. She smiled happy that he cared about her. But she had to go to school. She had to finish. She still had her life and plans. And she wouldn't let anyone stop her from achieving them. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly. "I will be back before you even know I am gone." She said. He nodded and pulled her in for a kiss again. Caroline sighed breathless by his kiss before she pulled away. "Another minute and I think I would have forgotten about school." She chuckled. Klaus growled. He should have kissed her longer.

"Be careful Caroline," She smiled.

"I will." Klaus shut the door only to turn and find his darling sister present in the room except for Elijah and Kol. Now they were fighting in the kitchen. Which was probably a bad place considering the utensils and stove were in there. He trusted that Elijah would make sure not to burn the house down. On the other hand Kol had burned one of their houses down before. Which was actually one of the reasons he was locked in a box for the next century. Then again it made sense since Kol was always destructive in some way.

"Rebekah," He glared at her coldly. She swallowed hard.

"Hello Nik,"

Caroline had got to school and was at her locker. She hadn't told Klaus, trying to be strong. She didn't like being weak but she feared her father that was sure. It was because he was her father. And the way he looked at her like a mistake. Now when he looked at her he saw nothing but a monster not even a hint of love for Caroline anymore. She opened her locker and put her books away.

"Caroline," She turned to Davina who had a smile on her face.

"Davina, you're alright." Caroline tackled nearly in a bear hug. Davina hugged her back.

"Can't breathe Caroline," She choked. Caroline pulled back.

"Sorry," Davina nodded and gave her a smile. Caroline wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder like they were sisters. "I see that glow on your face. You have to tell me everything." She said and they laughed making their way down the hall to their first class.

They were in lunch when Davina began telling her about last night. Caroline smiled happy for her friend.

"Let me guess you two locked lips." Davina blushed.

"Maybe…" Caroline smirked.

"You so did!"

"Shh Caroline, someone will hear you." Caroline laughed.

"Well I knew it was about to happen sometime soon you love birds." Caroline laughed. Davina could have sworn her head was as red as a tomato.

"There's something else Caroline," Caroline stopped laughing and looked to her suddenly serious.

"What?"

"I met my dad last night, he is alive." She explained to Caroline who raised her eyebrows.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Lazarus Barwicke." Davina told her. "He met my mom when they were young. They were said to be destined in the stars or something like that." Caroline shook her head.

"Well what did he want or say?" Davina took a sip of her drink before speaking.

"He was telling me about Marcel. He opened me up a little really. But I am still not sure. And then he told me something else." Caroline watched Davina's face as it went from happy to disturbed. Her eyes showed fear in them.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She nodded.

"He told me about The Old Ones." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"The Old Ones?" Davina nodded. "Who are the Old Ones?"

"According to Lazarus, they are an ancient group of witches that have been of balance. They are not immortal but possess others bodies to keep them almost as if they were immortal. Lazarus said that they were truly powerful they were the ones that have the power really. There the most powerful coven in the world, and they do what they believe in. He said that they have more power than any other witch on the planet except for me."

"Ok so why tell you all of this?" She asked. Davina looked down and swallowed hard.

"Because they are coming for me."

Klaus glared at his little sister. How dare she return after taking his protégé's side, he thought. She swallowed hard staring at him as he folding his arms across his chest. Almost looking at her like disappointed father.

"Why are you here?" His voice like venom.

"Nik please," She said. Klaus didn't even blink an eye. He continued to glare at her.

"I only let family into this house, and anyone who I need something from." She shook her head.

"Nik I-

"Leave Rebekah you are not family you have betrayed your family. That makes you not one of us." He coldly. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"I beg for you forgiveness."

Hayley had been done with watch the originals fight as well as watching new vampire Katherine drink from blood bags. She swore when she finally found some information about her family she would leave. She just wanted to find them. She heard movement and looked around from where she was on the porch.

"Hello?" She called. "Is someone there?" Nothing but the wind whispering through the leaves as it blew them. She swallowed hard and turned around only to hear the noise again. But again there was nothing when she turned back she was suddenly grabbed and saw the gold eyes of what she knew was a hybrid. Before she could do anything they had ripped a blood bag open and forced it down her throat. She coughed and tried to stop him but it was too late. In one swift move he snapped her neck. Hayley fell to the ground lifeless. And the hybrid smirked.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? More Klaroline coming. Will Klaus forgive Rebekah? And what more does Davina have to tell about the story of the Old Ones. What do you think about the new enemy coming? And what of Davina's final choice will be. Marcel's side, Klaus's side or the Old Ones side? Don't forget that Tyler is still making Hybrids. I enjoyed having Hayley's neck snapped. Lol Just so you guys know Silas is still walking around. You have been warned. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Just so you know guys, I was trying to not just make it Caroline's pov. I was trying to make it like how the episodes play out. Just trying to get it somewhere similar to the show. It's still more narrowed down to Klaus and Caroline though. At least I thought it was. So I hope that makes sense and I hope you enjoy it.

"Forgiveness?" Klaus shook his head. "You wanted to end me. Dear sister if this is about Marcel I think that you are seeing the wrong thing. I never took Marcel away from you. Not completely. I gave him a choice between you and power. He choose power. It had nothing to do with me besides giving him the options. He just loved power more then you." Klaus watched her swallow hard. "Ah I see you were in denial but now you realize the true man that Marcel is. And that's why you beg for forgiveness." She turned away.

"Nik, please I am sorry, truly sorry." She said. "I can tell you that I have realized a few things. Such as I wouldn't want you dead at least. I was angry and I really just wanted to see you hurt for the times that I have been hurt." Klaus looked at her seeing that she was sincere.

"I believe you," She sighed with relief. "But for now I can only forgive you but have doubts in trusting you sister." He said. She nodded. Klaus turned away to make sure that Elijah and Kol hadn't broken anything.

"Were the same in some ways but this is the most we ever relate to." Klaus turned to her. "Were lonely."

Caroline was waiting tables as usual when someone was in front of her. She glared at him while he smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"What do you want?" She asked not really in the mood.

"Well Caroline, as you know I am Klaus's protégé once again which means I have to know everyone in this town." She raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus already knows me." She said. She would not tell him how because Elijah had told her it was best that Marcel didn't know about Caroline. And Klaus had mentioned once that she was his weakness.

"Ah but I didn't think he knew much about you."

"Well he knows enough, I am two year old vampire, who is in their last year of high school and works at Sophie's Pub." She shook her head. "What else does he need to know?"

"Perhaps more about your history and where you came from." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well he knows that. He doesn't need to know my whole life story." Lie he already pretty knew about her life story. Marcel shrugged as she put the tray on the counter gathering the food.

"So how does he make you feel?" He asked catching her off guard. She swallowed hard. She had always been a bad liar really.

"I don't know, he's not really someone who is at the top of my list of friends." She was hoping that Marcel would just leave her alone now.

"And what about him? His intentions towards you." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I think he is friendly but I don't think he has any intentions toward me." Marcel nodded and smirked.

"Well that is quite interesting." She would never understand this man. Suddenly he was so close to her that their noses could be touching. He starting to let his fingers slide down her arm and down her thigh. She glared at him. She was just about to slap his hand away when there was a growl. Caroline's eyes widened when she looked at Klaus standing right there not looking to happy. "Ah Klaus, my old friend come to join." He asked. He swallowed hard and nodded to her before speaking.

"Marcel leave the girl alone she has nothing to do with this matter." He said.

"Ah but she has everything to do with this matter. She is under my protection Marcel and if you or one of your vampires, touch her then they will lose a head and maybe a heart as well." Klaus threatened. Marcel smirked and nodded walking off. He had this idea of find more out about Klaus and Caroline's relationship. Caroline turned to him.

"I could have handled him."

"Love, remember I created this man. I know how he works. He is a mini version of me." He said. "Besides I don't like the way he looks or touches you." She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She stopped smiling happy to see him when she realized that he must be here to talk to her.

"Did you have something you wanted to ask me?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something. But not here." Caroline nodded and looked for the closest place where they could talk privately before grabbing his hand and dragging him back into the kitchen near freezer. She would have been cold if not a vampire.

"Ok," She said waiting.

"It's your dear Tyler he has been up to something for a while." Caroline nodded.

"I know he is plotting to kill you, you told me."

"Yes but I never said how." She looked at him confused.

"How?"

"He had Katerina's blood before she was turned. He has already made one successful hybrid. Imagine what he is up to." Caroline looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked.

"Because it was last minute and I wasn't sure if I should mention it to you." She shook her head.

"You should have told me. Klaus I am here not as your girlfriend but as someone you can trust you're equal. By the looks of this, it doesn't appear that you had to many relationships before. Trust is very important. Like that incident last night." She growled remembering about Sabina. The French vampire that had thrown herself at him. Klaus chuckled.

"Were still going on about last night love?"

"Klaus, trust is something I think is very important in a relationship as well as commitment. I just hope that you will learn to trust me more." Klaus nodded. And understood what she meant. He would never hurt her. He told himself. He would never want another woman other then Caroline. He nodded to her and she gave him a quick peck making sure no one was around first. He smiled.

"You have my word."

Note: So here is another chapter. Jealous Klaus. And then Klaus and Caroline coming to trust one another more. Klaus is going to trust her more as well as she is. Kalijah your up next! Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline arrived back at the mansion when her shift had ended. Where they found Elijah, Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah hovering over Hayley. Hayley looked annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Klaus and Caroline as they entered the room.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Apparently Tyler decided to have another experiment or some reason to show us that he has the power to turn werewolves into hybrids. And clearly it is working." Kol said.

"Yeah, he decided to give me a gift. His blood to shove down my throat as well as hers." She pointed to Katherine in anger. She didn't want to be a vampire. It was bad enough that she was a werewolf before but now she was a hybrid. She hated this that was for sure.

"Tyler took enough blood to sire an entire army but there was something that I had noticed." Katherine said. "When one was created in the hospital it looked at me. And almost seemed to act more sired to me then to Tyler. But I think that Tyler is planning to create an army of hybrids to destroy you." She said. Klaus growled. He knew he should have just ripped that hybrid's heart out when he had a chance. Rebekah had remained silent for the time. And Caroline couldn't help but pick up on this.

"We need to find out what this Tyler Lockwood's plans are." Elijah said. "If we are ever to stop it from happening."

Caroline stepped into the other room while the others talked. She found Rebekah sitting on the one of the couches seeming deep in thought. When Caroline cleared her throat and made her presence known, Rebekah turned to her.

"Ah the baby vampire that my brother happens to fancy. What do you want?" She asked smugly.

"Nothing I just want you to know I guess I can see why at one time that you would want Klaus to be hurt." She said. "I mean not that I would want to hurt him but I mean he hasn't done the best of things in the past. Which made you want to go up against him in the first place." Rebekah sighed but nodded. Caroline did understand what she was feeling toward her brother. She sometimes hated that she was really naïve when someone would say that they loved her.

"Nik and I have disagreements and our reasons." She said. "But I learned my lesson this time. I realized that for once in his life, Kol was right. He, Elijah and Nik there my family. And I had turned my back on them when they actually trusted and needed me most. I know what I did was wrong and I wish I could have corrected my wrongs. This time I had gone too far." She admitted.

"Perhaps you can correct your wrongs by telling the truth." Caroline suggested. Rebekah stared at her.

"What?"

"Your face, it looked guilty of something. You must know something." Rebekah bit her lip and then sighed.

"Yes, I do." She confessed. "Marcel is also working with Tyler. He wants control over the hybrids. He offered to help kill Klaus and in return he gets to be king as well as Tyler gets to walk away with his satisfaction of killing Nik for good." Caroline stared at her. She was starting to really hate Tyler. I mean he was truly lost now. He was taking this too far. She understood that Tyler hated Klaus for what he had done. But he was starting to turn into an even worse monster by killing and taking away hybrids free will. She was disgusted at what he was becoming and on top of that she wondered what she had ever seen him. Why did she go out with him again? Oh right because at one point in her time she actually was a naïve little teenage girl.

"You know your betraying Marcel now." She nodded.

"I know I realized that I was only personal gain for him. That he wanted power and nothing more. He had chosen power over me the first time and I was stupid enough to give in and give him another chance thinking that maybe this time he would actually chose me. Nik was right I really am naïve, Marcel will always love power more then anything else. And I had thought that my brother was the same way. But I am starting to have second thoughts for once." Caroline looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Caroline, haven't you notice the way he is around you." Caroline could feel heat starting to rise in her cheeks. "The way my brother looks at you is as if you're his whole world. He loves you more than power Caroline. And that is something, that I have never seen my brother act. You his humanity Caroline. Something that he thought was a weakness, and now he has opened up. I approve of you Caroline. You make my brother happy. But don't think that if you break his heart I won't rip your heart out." Caroline chuckled and nodded. But thought about what she had said. Rebekah had told her Klaus was different around her and seemed to choose her over power. As well as she did say that he loved her more than power. She wondered if these things were true. She wasn't sure really.

Caroline had walked out of the room and found Elijah there. He gave her a small smile.

"Caroline, Niklaus is in his study if you need him." She nodded.

"Thanks Elijah but I was just wondering what exactly happened to Katherine." Elijah looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Elijah she's in transition into a vampire." He sighed.

"I had fed Katerina my blood early on. She had been attacked and injured rather badly." He said.

"Why not take her to the hospital or something?" She asked.

"Because she had been losing blood and there was little time. With other vampires running amuck." He said.

"Don't be surprised that Elijah would do something like that." Caroline turned to find Kol in the door way. Elijah glared at him. "Blood sharing happens to be personal for vampires. You can imagine he would have done it because of the pleasure and the bond between them." Elijah tossed a book at him. But Kol dodged and laughed before walking away.

"Blood sharing?" Caroline asked. She had heard of it. But didn't know much about it. Elijah swallowed hard.

"Blood sharing is where two supernatural creatures bond. It is very special and wonderful. It just means that you are devoted to someone and only that person. It's not just mind, body and soul. It's a very close relationship between two supernatural creatures." Elijah explains. Caroline thought back to the night when she had been bitten by a vampire and Klaus healed her. He fed her his blood. Her eyes went wide.

"So I bonded with Klaus?" She asked. Elijah coughed.

"Ah no Caroline, the bond works both ways. Two supernatural creatures have to bite each other at the same time to establish the bond. But they really just need to drink each other blood." She nodded. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed actually.

"So are you bonded with Katherine?" Elijah looked up at her and shook his head.

"Ah no, and even if I was I probably wouldn't talk about it. It's…personal…" She nodded and turned away leaving him as she thought more about this blood sharing and how personal it was. Katherine stepped into the room with another blood bag in her hand. Elijah looked up at her.

"You know we could have always finished the bond." She said. She remembered how she had bitten his wrist a few times over the years. When she saw him. Even when she was human. Elijah looked at her.

"Katerina…" She smiled coming closer and putting her blood bag on the counter before walking towards him with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Come now Elijah we never did finish what we starting before you had to leave for New Orleans." She said. She had Elijah pushed back up against the wall she smirked. Elijah swallowed hard trying to establish all his thousands of years of control. But she was a beautiful vixen after all. And even the all powerful original had to bow down to her for once. She slowly pressed her lips to his.

Note: So there is another chapter. Elijah and Katherine kissed. What do you think? And don't forget to check out my drabbles. So some people who have read my book Salem Witches which is on for 99cents by the way. Lol. I have been thinking about writing another book same world as that story. Just with new characters. It's going to be about the supernatural world and how it all was created. I have a prologue posted for free to read on . It's called The Ancients and the Origins by RMSpinella. The main character is Adara Nikolas and she is an Immortal witch but is referred to as one to be called an Ancient one. If your interested check it out. If you like it please leave a comment or vote thanks. More Klaroline to come. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on the couch looking through her phone when Hayley walked in sipping at a blood bag. Caroline glanced at her. She was rather curious why Tyler would turn Hayley if he had a thing with her. Hayley glared at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"I am just curious, why did Tyler turn you? I mean I thought you were his slut or something." Caroline said. Hayley glared at her.

"If you must know we were actually mates. But you boyfriend had to destroy his life. Which made him so messed up in the end, that he couldn't let go of his revenge that he left me. It kind of made him insane." Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know? I thought Tyler told you everything. Last Christmas, Klaus killed his mother." Caroline shook her head.

"No, Tyler's mom drowned because she was drunk." Caroline told her. Hayley smirked.

"Guess your previous boyfriend never trusted you much, nor talked to you. I would say that your relationship wasn't that perfect. It doesn't seem like you had talked much in it." Caroline shook her head. Klaus killed Mrs. Lockwood. She had always felt like there was something missing in Mystic Falls and she didn't know what it was. She stood while Hayley smirked and watched her leave to find Klaus. Caroline wasn't sure if she should believe in what Hayley had said. Well she was a liar after all. She found Klaus in his art studio of what it looked like. He had been thinking of what to paint when he saw her. He smiled. She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a look. He looked at her confused.

"Something wrong love?"

"Well I just heard some interesting news."

"Oh and what might that be?" He asked.

"You killed Carol Lockwood." Klaus swallowed hard. He had not expected this. Nor did he think that she knew her. Well she did date her son. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Tyler and Caroline once being together. He hated the idea. He nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Because Tyler had tried to kill me. It was either him or his mother. He made it clear that it would be his mom. He destroyed my life and I destroyed his in return." Klaus said honestly. She shook her head.

"I can't believe you killed her. She didn't deserve to die." Klaus looked down slowly.

"If you must know love, she has been someone I regretted killing." She looked at him. "I saw how much she loved her son, and how she was willing to protect him. I would have let her live if I had found Tyler sooner. But as the original hybrid I do have a reputation to up hold as you can see." She sighed. As much as she liked Mrs. Lockwood it was nice to at least hear that Klaus had regretted killing her. Caroline studied him for a moment and a flash of images surrounded her mind. She shook her head. It was like she was trying to remember something. Something that she didn't think had been important to remember until now.

Caroline walked to school the next day and found Davina waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey,"

"So are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?"

"Prom, we have to dress shopping after school." Davina told her. She sighed.

"Really?" Caroline thought about this remembering the dress she had seen in Mystic Falls that she had been looking at before she had moved. It was a rosie red but slightly mix of pink strapless dress. She had fallen in love with it but sadly she was moving and wouldn't be able to attend the prom. So again Elena Gilbert had the dress. Leaving Caroline not able to go, she had been dreaming of going to prom for a while. Caroline had been the one to have the idea for the prom. She wasn't sure if they were still using her idea for the prom since Elena was again put in charge. She sighed to herself. She wasn't sure what Elena had but to everyone she seemed perfect. She used to be jealous of that fact when she was human. But she had learned to accept it. It was one of the reasons that she had avoided Klaus's attempts to flirt with her. She had been afraid that she would end up being second choice again. And had thought that he might be interested in Camille since Marcel seemed to also be taken with her. She thought she was just second choice to him. But he slowly made her see that she wasn't. She was slowly seeing that she perhaps was his first choice. She had, had her goal on being with someone for an eternity. Tyler hadn't fit the love of her life. So perhaps Klaus would, he treated her like she mattered. Put her first and he seemed like someone who could show her what eternity had to offer, as long as the killing was kept to a minimum. Part of a relationship was compromising and she had accept that she wouldn't be able to change all parts of him. But she didn't seem to want to change him really. Just as long as he was with her.

"So you still don't have a date huh?" She asked. Caroline glanced at her and shrugged.

"You don't always have to have a date you know." Caroline said.

"Perhaps you should ask Klaus." Caroline thought about this. As much as she wanted him to be her date it probably wouldn't be the best idea. He probably wouldn't want to come as well as they still had to remain secret. She glanced at Davina curiously.

"Davina you didn't tell Marcel about Klaus and I did you?" She asked worried about hearing the answer. Davina raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, Klaus and I may not be the best of friends as are Marcel and he. But I would never tell my social life to Marcel. Not even the fact that you two are dating. That would just be weird because remember I think of him as my father again." Davina told her. Caroline sighed with relief.

"Thanks and please keep this a secret. I don't want it going around."

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Caroline shook her head. She wasn't embarrassed at all. She would love for others to know Klaus and her were together. Since the French vampire was one that had the audacity to touch him. He was hers and that was sure. Caroline was possessive but she also did trust Klaus. She had to trust Klaus. It was something that was the most important in the relationship. She hated that Sabina vamp. As much as she wished she was old enough to tear her to shreds. She was not and would surely end up dead.

"No, Klaus just doesn't think anyone needs to know about our relationship…" She lied. Knowing that she shouldn't tell Davina about Klaus having said that she was his weakness. "Please don't say anything as my friend." Davina nodded.

"I won't but it still wouldn't hurt to ask him." Caroline nodded. Perhaps asking Klaus wouldn't be a bad thing.

Caroline and Davina sat eating lunch when Davina accidently knocked over her water on Caroline. Davina apologized and Caroline told her that it was fine as she made her way into the bathroom to dry herself off. She sighed wiping a paper towel on her before turning around to find a girl in front of her.

"Oh I am sorry," She said and moved around her to throw out the paper towel. Suddenly Caroline was grabbed and shoved against the wall. She gasped and looked at the girl's eyes seeing them turn gold.

"Caroline!" Davina cried. Caroline turned to see her rush into the bathroom and raise her hands. Wind began to pick up and suddenly the hybrid was shoved against the other side of the bathroom against the wall. The hybrid growled and launched herself at the powerful witch. Caroline flashed over and grabbed her by the throat and this time shoved her against the wall and broke her neck. Davina and Caroline looked at one another. A hybrid was in there school and it had been a girl in their class. Both their eyes went wide when they realized that this hybrid was probably not the only one. Tyler was still on the move and building an army. A hybrid army and they both knew it.

Note: So sorry this is late. But here you go. I will also be updating the original drabbles. Since Christmas break is coming up. So excited. I will also be able to get back to Beauty and the Hybrid. Don't worry I will be sure to update haven't forgot just been busy. If you guys are interested check out my own story that I wrote myself that has the dealing with the supernatural. Some of you might have read my previous book. Witch of Salem by RMSpinella that is on . That has been changed to Salem Witches and you can buy it on by R.M Spinella for 99cents on kindle and perhaps computer. But if you have read it then you might like my new story on . Called The Ancients and the Origins. It is about the first Immortal and how the supernatural world began. The character is Adara from three thousand years ago and it takes place in New Orleans. She was imprisoned by now is freed and wants revenge on the ones that imprisoned her. So far I only have a prologue. But if you check it out and tell me what you think if it is good or not that would be great. And then I will update a chapter for that. Thanks. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Davina stared at one another. Caroline shook her head and pulled out her phone dialing Klaus's number.

_"Hello love, miss me already." _She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Klaus, Davina and I were just attacked at school."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, were ok. But the problem is, it was a hybrid."

Caroline and Davina made their way back over to Klaus's mansion. They opened the door and entered just around when Klaus entered the room along with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. Klaus walked to Caroline examining her for any injuries.

"I'm fine Klaus," She reassured him. Klaus sighed and glanced to Davina.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"We were attacked by a hybrid in school. The worst part is that she was actually our class mate." Davina explained to Elijah. Katherine had just entered the room hearing this and her eyes went wide knowing that it was her blood that was used to turn the werewolves like Hayley into hybrids.

"Tyler," Klaus growled.

"It seems that your hybrid has become something of more than just a thorn in your side. This affects all of us Niklaus, and it could affect the vampire population as well." Elijah said.

"Alright I say that Nik and I hunt this hybrid down and kill him. Besides it's more fun than staying here right now." Kol muttered with a smirk. Elijah shook his head.

"I am not sure that would be so wise," Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I mean that if he has created enough hybrids that could be an army, this could make him much more powerful. I think they will protect their leader or alpha as they might call it." Elijah said.

"Marcel," Everyone turned to Katherine as she said this. "Marcel is working with Tyler, I remember that they were talking before Silas abducted me. They were going to use this army against Klaus." Caroline swallowed hard and looked at Klaus. She knew that he was an original and a hybrid but still if there was an army of hybrids she wasn't sure if she could handle it or not. At least not alone.

"Niklaus, an army of hybrids could kill you by tearing you apart. Perhaps we should begin a plan." Elijah said. Klaus shrugged.

"Elijah I doubt that they could tear me a part. But you are right we need a plan. I think that it is best if we take out that mutt before he actually does not just cause harm to us but could to the supernatural world as well." Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Really Nik, I was shocked that you weren't even disappointed that you didn't get a chance to recreate you hybrid army again," Rebekah snapped.

"Let's just say that was an unfortunate bad experiment gone wrong that I will not be repeating again anytime soon." Davina thought about this.

"I know that there are a huge population of werewolves in the Appalachians Mountains. I had heard that they like to go there because it helps them connect with their…ah 'inner wolf' I guess." Davina said. Klaus glanced to her. "Perhaps this Tyler guy is there. And that's how he is making more hybrids." Elijah glanced to Klaus.

"It is possible Niklaus." Klaus nodded.

"I will head up there to investigate, and if I find him he is as good as dead." Klaus promised.

"I will go with you Niklaus," Elijah said. Klaus had walked out of the room to his study while Elijah went to plan the flight. Caroline followed Klaus into his study. He was grabbing his phone when he looked up at her.

"I want to go with you," She said. Klaus shook his head.

"Too dangerous Caroline, there are wolves up there." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't care, I can help Klaus." She told him. Klaus walked over to her.

"Caroline, there all wolves there or hybrids. One bite and your dead."

"But your there, you're the cure right," Klaus looked at her. "Klaus, you're going to need some help."

"That is why Elijah is coming with me."

"Klaus…" He shook his head.

"No Caroline you have to remain here. You will be helping me by keeping an eye on Marcel. Help Davina with her magic." She sighed and looked away. Klaus touched her cheek and turned her to him. "Everything will be alright Caroline."

"I just don't like the idea of you going there. It makes me worried." He smiled.

"Caroline, I am the original hybrid I can't be killed. I think we both know that I am stronger than any of those wolves. And I am the alpha against any hybrids." He assured her. "I will be back, this is only for a few days." She leaned into his hand. Klaus heard Elijah call for him. He turned but Caroline grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her and kissed him. He kissed her back as her hand moved to tangle her fingers in his hair to keep him close to her. He deepened the kiss before-

_"Nik! Hurry up Elijah is waiting! Stop kissing Caroline and go!"_ Rebekah yelled. Klaus broke the kiss and growled, and Caroline laughed.

"You better go," Caroline said. He nodded. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Be safe,"

"You too." Klaus kissed her once more just as Rebekah was starting to yell once again.

_"Nik don't make me come in there!"_ Klaus turned and walked out of the room letting go of Caroline's hand.

Note: So sorry this took so long but here it is. I am trying to update everyday so that I can complete this and then focus of Beauty and the Hybrid. I have also updated the original drabbles. So be sure to check it out as well as I have updated my story that I had wrote myself called The Ancients and the Origins. It is about a witch that was turned Immortal and was both before she was imprisoned three thousand years ago. Takes place in New Orleans where the girl named Adara has risen and is out for revenge against whom have imprisoned her. It's about the creation of the supernatural world and her life before she was immortal and imprisoned as well as there is some romance. If you're interested check it out on by RMSpinella. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline lay in Klaus's room. She was curled under the blankets as she stared out the window at the dark night sky. She looked to the clock on the dresser to the side of the bed. Three in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She longed for Klaus, she couldn't seem to sleep. She was worried about him. She knew that he was indestructible but she couldn't help it. Tyler was creating more hybrids, and planning on attacking Klaus. She still couldn't believe how far gone Tyler was, he was creating an army of hybrids that could cause the population of vampires could decrease. He was putting the supernatural world at risk and out of balance really. To think at one time she thought that Tyler was one of the good guys but here he was creating demons for his little revenge against Klaus. She would admit that he had every right to be angry at Klaus for killing his mother. And that Klaus deserved to get hit. But she didn't think that he should die for it. Besides they got nowhere playing these games of Alpha Male. Caroline snuggled into the covers further wishing that Klaus's arms were around her. She didn't think that this was how New Orleans would have turned out since she had moved her. She thought it would be quick, living here and getting school over with. She had thought she would just work at her job do her homework, graduate then go off to college. She was thinking of attending Whitemore College that was down near Mystic Falls. She had been thinking about going there because it had the classes that she was looking for. And because she had her grandmother not to far away from where she would be going. She actually had started looking at colleges but there was one problem. Klaus. She wasn't sure what she was going to do because these feelings that she had for Klaus. They were just not going away. She couldn't seem to think of the idea without him. He had seemed to become a big part of her life. She knew that things here in New Orleans were rocky and Klaus wanted to stay and be King again of his city that he had founded. She didn't know if he ever would consider the idea of going to college with her. She was sure that he looked the age of a college student. At least one that was transferring and not one that had just graduated. But this was something a part of her human life and experience that she wanted to take and experience. There was also her father that she had to worry about. She hadn't been home in a few days now. And of course her father hadn't called her. She was worried though. She still cared about her father somewhat because he was her father.

Caroline decided to go downstairs after finally falling asleep at four she had slept for a good three hours when she got a call from Davina telling her that they had to go shopping for Prom dresses. They had found a small shop full of beautiful prom dresses and Caroline was having trouble focusing. Her mind was still distracted with the thought of Klaus. But when Davina would ask her what's wrong she would brush it off saying that it was just school. Davina and Caroline had decided to find a place to eat. Caroline had realized that she had left her phone at the shop and told Davina that she would meet her there. Caroline walked into the shop and the shopkeeper handed her, her phone. Caroline left and walked into the small diner called Tabatha's looking for Davina. She didn't spot her and walked up to the host.

"Excuse me, do you know if a Davina Claire is here?" She asked. The host looked down at her list and shook her head.

"I am sorry there is no one here by that name or in waiting." Caroline shook her head confused and walked outside dialing Davina's number.

_"Hi,-_

"Davina-

_"This is Davina, I am not able to take your call at this time. Leave a message and I will be sure to get back to you soon. Bye." _Caroline cursed getting her voicemail. She turned away and began walking to her car. She was pulling out her keys when suddenly she was grabbed and felt hands at her neck.

"Hey!" She protested but they snapped her neck and she collapsed to the ground.

Ten minutes before:

Davina had been walking to the restaurant texting Marcel that she was ok and going to get something to eat with Caroline. Suddenly she felt pain in her head and groaned. But it only grew stronger. She cried out in pain and started falling to the ground on her knees. She put her hand on her head now crying in agony. Suddenly a hand was in front of her mouth with the smell of the familiar herb. She coughed and choked as she started to fall to the ground gasping for breath. Sage. She stared up at the figure, she couldn't see their face. It was hooded. She could no longer keep her eyes open and everything went black.

Klaus and Elijah had arrived in the Appalachians after a long flight. Klaus glanced at his phone noticing the little reception that he had. But also that he had no messages or missed phone calls.

"Worried about her brother?" Elijah asked. Klaus glanced at him before putting his phone away. He shook his head.

"Just have a strange feeling that something's wrong but I don't know what." He rubbed his neck as if it had been snapped. And that had only happened once or twice in his life. It was hard to snap his neck. But it was strange because it felt like it. Klaus and Elijah looked to a man coming up to them. He old, perhaps in his late fifties. He had shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes. His skin brown but yet tinted red. He had a brown cowboy hat on with beads around the rim, and a feather sticking out the side like the Native Americans had.

"May I help you gentlemen?" He asked them.

"Yes, I am Elijah and this is my brother Niklaus. We were coming to investigate the killings that have been happening here by the animals." Elijah said. The man shook his head.

"Animals, ha, that's what most would say but it's not. It's a demon, like you." He pointed to Klaus. Klaus gave him a look. "Yes, I know who you are. My family has known for generations of your kind. The legend and myth of the vampire and werewolf. Now a new legend is will be foretold by my people of the great two headed demon. One that is out of balance. No creature should ever be this powerful." The man explained. "But by you being here, I don't assume that you are behind the evil doing here." Klaus nodded.

"We believe we might know who it is." Elijah said. The man shook his head.

"I know who is doing it. The first of its kind to ever come here and create more of its own. A demon in disguise as a boy. And I don't just mean of his species. He has become a demon on his own on the inside as well. There is no humanity in him any longer which makes him the true evil spirit of one."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Klaus asked. He shook his head.

"As soon as he came the sooner he left. He only went after the ones of the wolf. Now the ones that were once of the wolf are now demons and have bring nothing but death each night. And the boy to start this brought nothing but death to our village." He shook his head. "But after the night the ones that had caused trouble the first time leave and follow him. One had been told to have seen him going South toward South Carolina and Florida. My guess would be to round up more of the wolf." Elijah and Klaus glanced at one another. "There may be a way to find him, but you will have to see Jaci for help, she is one the Wicca. She is in the house up ahead." With that the man walked away deeper and deeper into the woods till he seemed to disappear into the shadows.

Caroline groaned and awoke to find herself in chains. She looked around the cell that she was in. She was sitting chained to a chair.

"Hello?" She called. "Hello? Is someone there?" There was the sound of a door opening and closing before she heard the footsteps of a person. They opened the door and Caroline's eyes widened to look at them. She swallowed hard.

"Daddy,"

Note: So there is the end of another chapter. Were actually getting to the end of the story soon. I think I will be able to finish this up and work on the other story for Beauty and the Hybrid. That one shouldn't take me that long either since it is actually almost done. Then I will be working on another story. I have a few new ideas. Writing a few drabbles, will do that. I am having a debate on two stories that I have an idea for. I just haven't decided which one I am going to use yet. Until then, if you like my fanfiction you might like a story that I am working on. It is called the Ancients and the Origins. It is about an immortal witch who was imprisoned for three thousand years and rises now in 2013 in New Orleans. Her name is Adara and she only has one thing on her mind besides blood since rising. Revenge. But she also ends up seeing the world after so long and dealing with the supernatural creatures that were all started from her. It is about the creation of the supernatural as well as her past that will also determine the future. There is some romance of course. But if you're interested go ahead and check it out. It is by RMSpinella on . And I have recently posted another chapter. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Daddy," _

Caroline stared at her father up and down. His jaw clenched and he looked at his daughter. But it wasn't his daughter, he reminded himself. This was a demon that had taken his daughter's body. His daughter was dead. Caroline swallowed hard remembering that he had found out that she was a vampire. He circled her as if he was circling his prey. He shook his head.

"You are not allowed to call me that. That was reserved only for my daughter, and you are not my daughter demon." He said to her with coldness in his voice.

"Dad, it's me Caroline. I am your daughter I was never lost. This is just who I am now." She told him.

"Shut up!" He slapped her. "Don't talk to me like that. You are not my daughter." He yelled at her and glared at her. And raised her ring to her, so that she could see that he had her ring. She swallowed hard and realized that this wasn't about talking. He placed the ring down on the table. He took the cloth off of the table to reveal a variety of different knives, daggers, stakes and vervain as well as a needle or shot filled with what she knew was werewolf venom. "Shall we begin?" he asked as he grabbed the shade over the wall and let it drop to reveal the sun. The sun burned her. Her skin starting to burn away and a piercing scream erupted from her.

Rebekah was in the bar having a drink as she listened to the door open. She heard footsteps and knew that it was him.

"Rebekah, looking stunning as ever." He complimented. She turned to him with a glare.

"Marcel," She said. He smirked as his sat down next to her and turned to Camille nodding for her to get him a drink.

"Usual," He told her. She nodded. "Why so lonely beautiful," She glared at him.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean? I am having a drink with my girl." She gave him a look as Camille returned with his drink and he took a sip.

"No, I mean with Tyler Lockwood and the hybrids." She told him. He looked at her.

"Rebekah-

"You're messing with the balance of nature. And you could make yourself extinct as well as other vampires. You're basically sentencing them to death." He looked at her confused.

"This has nothing to do with vampires, it has everything to do with your brother." She shook her head.

"You are making creatures that will end life itself. There was a reason that they should not really exist." She said turning away.

"Like your brother." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"My brother at least can control himself. Unlike the other ones." She told him. He shook his head.

"Oh I think once in a while he can't if it comes to a certain vampire getting hurt or worst." Rebekah looked at him.

"No," She said. She had forgotten that he kept a watchful eye. "Davina," He nodded.

"You were quite helpful my dear. I never knew that the little vampire that came to town would have captured his heart. Or at least what was left of his heart. Seeing into your thoughts and what you saw when you saw your brother. And then when we had captured him we saw what he was thinking about." He laughed. "He was in love with her." Rebekah shook her head realizing that Kol was right she had sold out her family. "It was a nice chat that I had with you Rebekah. This is only the beginning, and soon you will see that I am the real king in this city. This is my city now. And your brother needs to learn that. It was nice seeing you Rebekah." He walked away from her leaving her in shock and fear.

Klaus and Elijah entered the house and walked into a room. There were beads, stones, feathers, and kinds of herbs. Klaus still felt as if there was something wrong. But he just didn't know what it was. The feeling was strange but it felt as if he was being slightly burned. But he wasn't and he knew that was impossible because he was a hybrid and could not be burned by the sun. A woman entered the room in the old skin of a buffalo. She had long white hair and white eyes. She looked to be in her late twenties, she was slender and had brown yet tinted red skin. She studied them.

"May I help you men?" She asked

"We are looking for someone." Elijah said.

"A hybrid, we were told to come to you." Klaus said. "Jaci? Is your name?" She nodded.

"Yes, I am called Jaci, I have known of the legends and the spirits talk as well. You seek to find the half dead and half wolf creature." Elijah nodded. She looked at them before holding out her hand to Klaus. "Come," She said. Elijah glanced at Klaus as he grabbed her hand. She smiled and took him into her back room with Elijah right behind her. They walked over to the table where a bowl was. "In order to find this creature, I will need your blood Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus looked at her.

"You know me?" She smirked.

"Well the spirits talk Niklaus, as well as telling of what draws near these days. I need your blood because you are the first of this creature and the one to have created the creature doing this. Being an original as well it will link you to your blood line." He nodded and she brought out a knife to cut his hand. The blood dripped into the bowl. She let go of his hand and with her finger she touched the blood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking in the ancient Latin language. Klaus and Elijah watched as the flames on the candles erupted into bigger flames and the fireplace behind her roared and turned into a electric blue. She opened her eyes and they were blood red. She raised her other hand to Klaus. Klaus placed his hand on hers and images ran through his mind seeing Tyler giving Katherine's blood to the next werewolf before snapping his neck. A sign was behind him. The flames stopped and her eyes return to normal. Elijah looked at Klaus.

"Niklaus," he said. Jaci smiled and turned to her herbs as she watched Klaus settle with the visions that she had just seen.

"Pacific Coast Ranges." He said.

Caroline screamed trying to somehow move away from the light of the sun burning her skin. The shade shut finally and she sighed with relief watching her skin reform, and heal but it did nothing to dull the pain. She felt a tear slip down her cheek before she turned to her father. He looked at her with disgust, unhuman thing. She watched as he picked of the vervein and brushed it against her skin. It burned when it came in contact with her skin. Her skin sizzled when the two came into contact. Smoke came from it before slapped her with it.

"Stop! Please!" She begged. He shook his head.

"You took my daughter from me monster. Now I will torture the vampire out of you." He told her. She shook her head wondering if her father was insane or something.

"I am your daughter!" She screamed. "I have been trying to give you a chance to be my father again but you don't see it! It's you are the monster! You're not my father!" He glared at her before taking a knife and stabbing her in the chest. She cried out in pain as it just barely brushed against her heart.

"Say anything like that again vampire and the pain will end and I will have no choice but to kill you for taking my daughter. I have lost my wife and now my daughter. At least I will get some pleasure in torturing you." She felt tears slip down her cheeks. "No one believe those tears bloodsucker, you can't feel."

Kol was sitting in his room reading a book. He was curious where Rebekah had gone as well Caroline who had still not returned from her dress shopping with Marcel's witch.

"Kol." He looked up to find Bonnie standing in the middle of the room. He looked at her confused before he saw the door moving to the side from where she had opened it. She didn't even need to open doors because she was a ghost. And she smiled when he started putting two and two together.

"Bonnie?" He said flashing to her. He raised his hand as she also did. When he felt her fingers lace through his he knew that she was real. "Bonnie." He smiled and hugged her to him. She sighed. "How are you back?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know but it wasn't by Silas. But I am here now and that is all that matters." He nodded and kissed her. And she cupped his face bringing him closer to her.

Note: So there you go another chapter. Bonnie is back from the dead. I decided it was time to bring her back in. Marcel is going up against Klaus now face to face. Or at least he hopes since he saw into his thoughts of what he thought of Caroline. He knows that Caroline is his weakness. Klaus knows where Tyler is, Klaus knows or at least feels that something is wrong. Noticing something between Klaus and Caroline. Caroline is being tortured by her father. I was trying to show that Caroline really did care about her father because he is her father. And she had been hoping that through their time living together that he might redeem himself as her father. But he seems to keep pushing them apart. And proving her wrong. Davina is still captured. I will post another chapter as soon I can. I want to get this done. And it's working. Fact: Jaci means the moon and is a native American name. Katherine will be in the next chapter. I am thinking that I might have Rebekah and Katherine work together to find and break Caroline out or Davina whichever one. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Davina groaned and woke up in a room that she had never seen before. That's because it wasn't a room. She was in a graveyard house. She sat up and looked around finding a man in a hood looking at her.

"Who are you?" She demanded. He raised his hands and removed the hood. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. He looked at her.

"Davina Claire, Daughter of Aradia Claire and Lazarus Barwicke we have come for you."

Katherine walked around the room and found Hayley drinking another blood bag.

"Man you must be hungry." Hayley shook her head.

"Yeah I don't know what's going on. Is that normal?"

"Well I guess it's normal for a newly turned vampire." Katherine explained. Katherine looked around. "It's getting late, I wonder where vampire Barbie went along with witchy," Katherine said.

"Who knows? And who cares," Hayley said. "That blonde was annoying anyway."

"Which blonde?" Katherine smirked.

"You trying to piss me off Katerina?" Katherine turned to Rebekah standing in the door way.

"No, I was talking about another blonde. Ah the one at the bar, she was quite annoying." Rebekah shrugged.

"She is, I couldn't agree more. Let's just hope it's her and keep it that way. Because I wouldn't hesitate to rip your head off. That goes for you to Hayley." Rebekah said before opening the fridge. "Did you drink all the blood bags?" She asked. Hayley swallowed hard. "Well looks like I will have to drink from the vein, I will be back I guess." Katherine turned to her.

"So have you seen Vampire Barbie or witchy?" She asked. Rebekah turned to her and shook her head.

"I had my time busy with an annoying vampire." She told her. Rebekah looked at the time. "It is pretty late." She said. "Wonder where they are?"

"Should we go out and look for them?" Katherine asked. "And by 'we' I mean you. Because I couldn't care less about either of them. It's just that Klaus and the Marcel guy seemed to." Rebekah swallowed hard hearing her brother's known name. "Are you alright?" Katherine asked.

"Like you care," Katherine put her hands up. Rebekah glared at her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Elijah was driving while Klaus was looking at his phone. When Rebekah called. Klaus sighed and looked at Elijah.

"What could dear sister want now?" He asked. Elijah glanced to him for a second before looking back onto the road.

"Perhaps something has happened." Elijah said. Klaus rolled his eyes as he answered the phone.

"Dear sister do I want to know what you have messed up now, or is it Kol? Because I won't hesitate to dagger you if something go wrong,"

_"Nice to hear from you too Nik, and must you always use your precious daggers. I had thought that Kol had hid them before he died and then well came back to life." _

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes. He still had been thinking of daggering Kol again since Kol was just born annoying.

"Yes well I will look for the daggers and then be sure to use them."

_"Nik, umm I tried calling Caroline but she won't answer and it's late. Do you know where she might be or has talked to you." _Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"No, I thought she had gone dress shopping with Marcel's witch." Klaus swallowed hard. He hated to think that Caroline was hurt or something. He knew with just one word of anything being wrong he would grab the wheel from Elijah and return to New Orleans to Caroline.

_"Well there not back yet, and it's getting late. I haven't heard or seen either of them in a while. And they won't answer their phones. I just don't know if something is wrong." _ Rebekah said. Klaus cursed and looked at Elijah who already knew that Klaus wanted to turn around. Elijah pulled over and turned to Klaus.

"We are close to Tyler's whereabouts, and now you wish to turn around." Klaus looked at his older brother.

"Rebekah can you find her,"

_"I can try, but Nik I don't even have a lead yet. As well as there might be some trouble here soon."_

"What do you mean?" He asked.

_"Nik, Marcel has just threatened you, you could say. More over…Caroline." _Klaus's jaw clenched.

"What?"

_"He knows Nik, he knows of your feelings for Caroline. And now I think he is going to strike. He could be the reason that she is gone. Nik he wants to start a war." _Klaus cursed and looked at Elijah.

"Niklaus, I think now would be the time to return home if what Rebekah says is true. You can't let Marcel win, or get away with harming Caroline. I will go after Tyler Lockwood myself if you want." Klaus sighed and nodded.

"Rebekah, I am coming back to New Orleans. If Marcel wants a war, he is going to get one. I don't care what the witches say. He has gone too far. I will be back as soon as I can just try to look for Caroline and gather some information till I get there."

_"Alright, I will see if Kol will help. Hurry Nik." _

Rebekah hung up the phone and turned to Katherine and Hayley. Hayley was still looking around for another blood bag to no avail.

"I am going in search of Caroline. Hopefully Nik will be here soon to find her and finally knock the tyrant of his throne." Rebekah said. Katherine realized that in order for her to be with Elijah he would want her to get along a little bit with his siblings.

"I will help you Rebekah," She said. Rebekah turned to her.

"What?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh please Katherine Elijah wouldn't care if you cared about Caroline or not." Katherine shook her head.

"No I want to help you Rebekah, perhaps it is time to put the past behind us and start over. By allowing me to help you." Katherine said. Rebekah gave her a skeptical look. "Come on Rebekah all that I am asking is for a chance. I really do love Elijah. And that's all that I want is a chance to start over. To make things right again. Please." Rebekah looked at her before she sighed.

"Fine, but don't think I trust you or if this is some bonding trip between us. So that I will put in a good word for you with Elijah." Katherine smiled and nodded. Rebekah shook her head. She had no idea what she was thinking but she would do it to find Caroline faster and for Elijah's sake.

Note: So here is another chapter. Klaus will be returning to look for Caroline as well as face down Marcel. Elijah is still on the search for Tyler. Rebekah and Katherine are looking for information about Caroline's whereabouts. Davina has met someone who knows who she is. But who are they? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

A/N end of first chapter 40

Chapter 41

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline screamed in agony as another stake collided with her stomach. She struggled against her chains but couldn't do anything. She didn't know how long she had been here but she knew that the sun had gone down hours ago. She wasn't even sure that it was five o'clock anymore. She was convinced now that it was another day. And she was starting to get hungry for blood. But here she was chained to a chair by her father. Dried blood all on her shirt and skin from where her father had struck her. She didn't know if it was going to end or not. Her father had gone off the deep end and was here torturing his only daughter. Why? Why couldn't he see that even though she was a vampire she was still his daughter? But she knew that it was his beliefs and those could not be changed.

Rebekah and Katherine were walking along the streets of New Orleans and walled into the pub. Rebekah looked around for Sophie and spotted her instructing Camille before she walked away.

"Sophie," Rebekah said. Sophie turned to them.

"Rebekah, Katherine." She raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Caroline Forbes, we wondering if you have seen her." Rebekah said. Sophie shrugged.

"Not since yesterday after school." She told her. Rebekah sighed.

"Has anyone seen her?" Sophie shook her head.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"I am not sure, things have been strange lately." Sophie gave her a look.

"Strange, have you been to this town? What isn't strange about it? There are some secrets of this city that even I don't know the answer to." Sophie told her. "But perhaps I could try doing a tracking spell."

Klaus was on his way back to New Orleans, Elijah had taken the other car while Klaus had gotten another one. Being originals they have lived for a thousand years were good business men you could say. Since the originals were certainly at least more wealthy then the president himself. Klaus was relieved when he finally found the sign 'Welcome to New Orleans.' When he arrived at the French Quarter he got out and entered the pub to where he knew Sophie was. Sophie glanced at him from where his sister and the doppelganger were standing.

"Klaus," She said. Rebekah turned to her brother.

"Nik, I am guessing that you went higher than the actually speed limit. Well then again you always do. You must have been higher then you usual limit though." She said folding her arms across her chest. Katherine swallowed hard.

"Klaus we were just about to do a tracker spell. Come," She said leading them to the back. Klaus, Rebekah, and Katherine followed Sophie into the back where she preformed the spell. Sophie turned to them. "Oh god!" She said.

"What is it, witch?" Klaus asked. Sophie looked to him and swallowed hard.

"I know where Caroline is and who is holding her prisoner. I just can't believe who it is." Klaus looked at her. "It's not Marcel and it's not a vampire."

Caroline groaned. It had only been five minutes since the last time she was tortured. She was growing use to it. It was becoming something that she was use to. Suddenly there was movement her vampire hearing was just able to pick it up despite that she was weakened. So did her father though apparently. He turned away from Caroline to see what was going on. Caroline was drenched in vervain as well as it running through her system. Her clothes were slightly torn where she had been stabbed. Her skin peeling from the werewolf venom that he injected into her system and she could feel herself losing. Her body was on the brink of death because it had been weakened and was starting to lose the battle to keep her alive against the venom. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. Caroline's father opened the door looking out for anyone there. He raised his gun as he was looking. He saw nothing though. Suddenly he turned and gasped shooting at him. He groaned but it didn't do anything to him. He swallowed hard realizing what he was.

"I never thought someone could go so low and harm their daughter mate." Her father glared at him.

"That isn't my daughter it isn't even human. There is nothing in there but a demon. I have lost my daughter and my wife." Her father said. His jaw clenched.

"You are right about one thing, you have lost your daughter but not because she is a vampire. It is because at every turn you hurt your daughter by not being there for her. And I know that's all she ever wanted from you." Her father glared at him and raised his gun to him again ready to shoot him. But he flashed to him and grabbed the gun breaking it in half. He gasped and backed away reaching for something in his back pocket. But he was shoved to the ground. The hybrid raised him off the ground by the throat. He looked into his eyes, before biting his arm and shoving it into his mouth. "There, you hate her so much, now you have my blood in your system. You have twenty four hours to leave the city or so help me god I will turn you into a vampire. And I will watch you hate yourself." He threatened and shoved him into a wall knocking him out. Caroline was trying to keep her eyes open to see what was going on when a figure moved towards her. She tried to move back in fear.

"…no more…" She barely got it out. "…I…am a monster…" She heard the snap of chains.

"No you're not a monster love, you could never be one." She hardly heard it. But she knew that voice.

"…Klaus…" She felt herself being lifted before everything went black as her head sagged into his neck.

Davina stepped out of the graveyard house and looked around finding two other people standing there. Another one took their hood off to reveal a woman with vibrant red hair pulled into a braid with nature green eyes. Her eyes studied Davina.

"Davina, welcome. We have been waiting for you for a while." She said. "My name is Scarlett Adkins and we are the Old Ones."

Note: So here is another chapter. The Old Ones are here. Ancient witches. Klaus saved Caroline. Caroline's father is leaving the city. Rebekah and Katherine had been working together to find Caroline. Now it's time for Klaroline reunion. YAY! Next chapter. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Her father raised the stake to her. She swallowed hard as he put another one in her hand keeping it down. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to get him to stop. She was begging but he would not listen. As he reached for another stake. _

_"Stop…" She cried. She felt it then. The stake piercing her heart. She looked down seeing her body starting to turn grey. She knew that she was dead._

Caroline gasped and sat up straight in bed. She cried out in pain clutching her side. Someone grabbed her and tugged back down gently. She groaned and her eyes met a pair of light blue ones.

"Klaus,"

"Shh, love go back to sleep." She raised an eyebrow.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning," She sighed.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"This afternoon." She couldn't help but move closer to him molding her body to his. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you," She admitted. He looked down at her.

"I missed you too." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. Klaus kissed her back just as fiercely. They had longed for one another and hadn't seen each other in two days. Caroline was finding that lately she couldn't be away from him for more than an hour or two before her thoughts would be taken over by him. Klaus was also feeling the same way. He had been like a mad man trying to get to her when he heard that she was missing. Caroline pressed her hand to his cheek while he gripped her waist pulling her more to him. He deepened the kiss and his tongue battle with hers for dominance. The kiss grew more passionate and she began move herself over him as her arms wrapped around his neck still locked in their kiss. She straddled his waist while ignoring the pain on her right side. Klaus's hands instantly went to her waist as she grinded on him. She knew that Klaus was an alpha and liked control but she still gasped when he rolled over on top of her and began kissing her neck. She tensed slightly when she felt pain. She tried to hide it but Klaus noticed and froze immediately started moving away from her. But she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him back to her.

"It's ok," She told him. He swallowed hard before going back to kissing and sucking her neck. She moaned when he went to her favorite spot. Desperate for more of his skin she ripped his shirt in half and peeled the halves off tossing them to the side. She grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. Klaus grasped the pieces of her shirt before ripping it away and tossing it away. She sighed when he began kissing down her neck to her collar bone and down her chest.

Elijah was looking around the woods. He heard screams of terror coming from a clearing nearby. He flashed into the clearing only to find a girl screaming and running past him. He looked to see a hybrid ripping a human boy to shreds. His eyes were golden. But that wasn't all he saw. He looked to see Tyler standing there watching. He turned to Elijah.

"Original." He said. Elijah took a step to him. He glared at him. "I should have known that Klaus was just too scared to show up himself. But I also should have known someone was following me."

"Tyler Lockwood my brother was on his way but couldn't make it. And if it was him standing here I am sure that you would be dead by now." Tyler glared at him. "Mr. Lockwood, I suggest that you stop this and I won't have to kill you."

"You know, I found out that the other original that Jeremy had killed is alive. And I heard that he hid the daggers." Tyler smirked. "Well if you ever get the chance to see him again tell him he didn't hide them very good." Tyler said. Elijah shook his head.

"If you were to dagger me then you would die with me." Tyler nodded.

"I knew that. And I am prepared to make a sacrifice." Before Elijah could speak someone flashed to him and stabbed him. He grunted and looked down at the dagger that was now in his heart. He could feel his body slowly weakening and dying. He glared at Tyler, now Tyler would know when Elijah awoke that he had just made an enemy with another original. His skin began to grey and everything went black.

Davina looked at the woman that stood before her that she heard was an Old One and that they were the Old Ones. The ones that her father had warned her about. Scarlett smiled to her.

"You are the ones that my father warned me about." She said. Scarlett chuckled.

"Ah yes Lazarus, he was a powerful warlock." She said. "A great one, he should have been one of us. Unfortunately he decided that, that other witch was more important." There seemed to be coldness in her voice when talking about her father. She wondered if she knew her father. She knew of him but it sounded like they might have been close. "You see dear Davina, the a lunar eclipse is coming, and you might know it as the Harvest, rest assured that you won't be sacrificed like those witches believe in so called ancient power. If you have not noticed that your powers grow stronger everyday that the closer you get to the day. Which happens to be tomorrow, how ironic the day of your prom."

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Nothing just to reestablish the supernatural world you could say." Davina swallowed hard.

"Was there a reason my father doesn't trust you?" She asked. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"No reason, just a witch. So what will it be? You could be the most powerful witch of this time. All you have to do is say yes," Davina hesitated not knowing what she should do. Suddenly Scarlett was thrown back along with the other two witch by an unseen force. Lighting flashed and hit the ground creating fire. It grew rapidly and divided Davina from the Old Ones. The Old Ones turned to glare at him. Davina gasped.

"Scarlett I never would have guessed that you would be the one lure my daughter." Scarlett glared at him as she started walking towards the fire able to push the fire apart for her to walk to them. Davina looked at her father he took out a water bottle and let it pour on the grass. Suddenly the thunder clouds let pouring rain fall to which the fire died but spread smoke. Lazarus grabbed Davina arm and from there made there escape.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she got into the passenger sit in his car.

"Getting you away from here, I swear has Sophie taught you nothing." He shook his head as he started the car and began speeding down the road.

"Who was that?" She demanded.

"Scarlett,"

"She said that so who the hell was she? I mean how do you know her?" He sighed. "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later. Lazarus I need to know." He didn't respond keeping his eyes on the road. "Dad!" She yelled. He turned to her. She swallowed hard as he seemed to respond to finally calling him dad. He was her father but she had not felt comfortable calling him that. He sighed.

"Let's visit a place that is sacred. To our family."

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Davina is about to find more about her father also about who Scarlett is and her relation to her father and everyone. Klaus and Caroline had there reunion. Lol Elijah got daggered. No! Don't worry you will be surprised who saves him. Anyway reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Katherine was sitting on the couch in the living room. She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling that something was wrong. She shook her head not understanding what was wrong. She swallowed hard. She had called Elijah not to long ago and he did not return her call. She was worrid but she knew that he was an original and could handle himself. Her phone rang and she scambbled to get it praying that it was Elijah.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Katherine, it's Sophie. Therese had told me some news despite that she is blind. She happen to know that something was wrong. She thinks that Elijah is in trouble." Katherine's heart dropped.

Caroline sighed awake. She rolled over hoping that more sleep would come. It was then that she remembered that she wasn't the only one there. Carolijne opened her eyes to find Klaus asleep next to her. They were both on their side facing one another with a arm placed over each other's hip. She smiled and moved closer to him molding her curves against his hard body. She hadn't felt this happy in years since she was a little girl and her family was together. Smiling and happy then. Klaus was able to make her happy again after so long. She sighed knowing that she was healed. She remembered how his blood was able to heal her as well as it was delicious. The sweetest that she ever had. She pressed herself closer, wanting to wake him. He groaned and looked at him smiling. He sighed and she knew that he was awake despite that his eyes weren't open.

"Your staring love," He mumbled. Her smile grew wider.

"I'm gazing," She said watching him.

"It's creepy," He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's romantic," She prostested. He opened one eye to look at her before he grabbed the pillow and put it over his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," She protested going to grab the pillow off him. He looked at her for a second and smirked. He gave her a look like looking at his prey. She swallowed hard before she found herself pinned to the bed in a fit of giggles. She looked up at him with an interrotive eyebrow. He pressed his lips to hers. And she couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back just as fircecely cupping his face pulluing him closer to her. "Miss me I see," She mumbled against his lips. He broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow to look at her.

"Do you need another demonstration of how much I missed you?" She smirked.

"Well," She said before he was kissing her neck again. She moaned. "I missed you," She said. Klaus smiled against her skin.

"As did I," She sighed and brought his lips back to meet hers once again passion exploded between them. "God I missed you love," He kissed her again before they got lost in one another once again.

Kol and Bonnie came downstairs finding Hayley shaking. She swallowed hard and looked at Bonnie, she could hear the blood pumping through her veins. Kol glanced at her.

"You don't look so good hybrid." He said moving in front of Bonnie protectively. Bonnie glanced at her curiously. Katherine walked out with her bag before she noticed Hayley. Hayley glanced at her with hunger in her eyes. Katherine didn't understand what was going on before Hayley launced herself at Katherine. She tumbled to the ground and Hayley made to bite her. Katherine screamed not realizing how strong this girl was. Kol feeling that he had to help some how since this hybrid was out of control he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the wall. Hayley growled showing both sets of fangs and flung herself at Kol. Kol easily side stepped and dodged her attack. Until her heard Bonnie scream. He flashed to them and ripped her heart out. Bonnie gasped and looked at the girl on the ground next to her. Kol dropped the heart to the floor. Klaus and Caroline came downstairs after hearing the commotion since they were vampires. Caroline glanced at the body.

Sophie had come over after Katherine seemed to have left. She took a look at Hayley's body. She shook her head as she studied her. The reason behind why she was so thirsty. She looked at Klaus.

"She wasn't just a hybrid." She told him. "The reason behind why her hunger wouldn't be satisfied is because she wasn't meant to drink human blood. She was an Augustine vampire."

It had taken Katherine a few hours of a drive to get to the location that Elijah was supposed to be heading. When she got there it was dark, she swallowed looking around hearing a wolf howl. It made her jump because she knew that there had to be werewolves in these woods as well as hybrids. She took out her phone and dialed Elijah's number again hoping that he would answer. She was amazed that for once she had service in these parts of the mountains. It rang and then she heard another ringing. She looked around the woods wondering where it was coming from. As she walked around hearing the ring grow closer she soon found where it was but tripped over something. She cursed and looked to what she had walked over. She had thought it would be a log but gasped and found that it was Elijah.

"Elijah!" She cried as she looked to see that he was grey. She found the dagger in his heart. She cursed and should have known that Tyler was smart. She gripped the dagger before ripping it out. She looked down at him knowing that this was going to be a long wait.

Davina looked around at the house that seemed to be strangely familiar. She brushed her fingertips against the wood as she made her way inside with her father right behind her. She turned to him.

"What is this place?" She asked. He looked to her.

"You must know," He told her.

"Home," She said. He nodded.

"This was the place in which that you were born to your mother and I." He explained. "We lived here for a few years. But when you were three..." He shook his head. "You were too young to remember. There was a fire, and a reign of terror happened. By Marcel." She stared at him. "He wanted to take over the supernatural city. New Orleans. And he knew that he had to get witches out of power. He began killing them. He set fire to our house, you were saved by a friend. The one that had raised you for a few years. But your mother didn't make it. She died in this fire. I left then to protect you from Scarlett who had been tracking me down for some time. She wanted you as her own. So i had to lead her away even if it meant leaving you behind her." He told her. Davina shook her head. She couldn't believe this. Marcel had been responsiable for her mother's murder. She had flashes of the fire in her dreams but had no idea what they had meant. She didn't even know what they were. But it had been her mother screaming for her friend to get the child, her out of there. And Marcel had been he monster the entire time in her dreams that were in truth her memories.

"I can't believe this, I have been working with the monster that had killed my mother." She said in disbelief. Caroline, all of them were right. Marcel didn't care about her. He had been looking for her as a means of power. Nothing more then that. She was a daughter to him. She was completely opposite to him then what she had thought. She felt no found anger inside of her. She was so angry that the light bulb in the lamp lit until it exploded.

"Davina calm down. Your anger can give you power but it also can make you vulnerable."Her father advised. She nodded feeling a tear escape and slip down her cheek. Her father despite that she didn't know him that well he hugged her. "Shh, it's alright." He soothed her.

"Who is Scarlett?" She asked. He looked at her.

"She was just someone that I knew." He told her.

"Who was she dad?" She demanded. He looked at her before sighing and giving in to tell her.

"She was my fiance at a time." She looked at him.

"What?" She choked. "You were suppose to marry her?"

"It was an arrange marriage between are parents. They had thought it would have been a good match because we could bring our families together so that we could have a powerful bloodline. She was in love with me. But I wasn't in love with her. And when I fell in love with your mother, she wasn't happy and tried to end our relationship. But we were strong enough against her. She even went so far as trying to kill her even you when your mother was pregnant with you. But when you born and became extremlely powerful. She wanted you. She wanted you because of power. That's all she really wanted in the end." He explained. She shook her head.

"And that's why she wants me now." He nodded.

"You are to be the most powerful witch of our time." He told her. "But if you join her, she will perform a spell under the Lunar Moon that will steal your powers for her own gain. But you also must stay away from her during the Lunar Moon. This one will make the supernatural more powerful and more prone to be the true creatures that they are."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Every supernatural creature will be the creature that they are. A vampire won't control there urges and they will act like the true creature that they are. Werewolves will be stronger and turn faster. Witches will be drawn to power. It isn't something to fool around with." He moved them outside and she looked around the neighborhood. "You know how to get home from here?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, where are you going?" She asked.

"Well i have to leave the city now and return to the shadows. I'm sorry but i could only come to see you to tell you everything. Maybe someday you can come with me. But this city I can't stay in." She looked at him sadly. He was leaving her. Her father once again was leaving her.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"That is a secret unless you wish to come with me. But I don't think that you are ready yet." She nodded and looked down. He lifted up her chin. "You are the only one that can decide what you want. You now know who you are, but now you have to chose to be with the last of your family or with the family that you have grown to love. And I won't care which you chose. I will always love you no matter what your choice is." She felt tears coming down her face.

"I will miss you dad." He nodded.

"When your ready you will join me someday. I know you will." He hugged her and in the next second when he let go of her hand he was gone. She sighed and turned to leave.

Klaus stared at Sophie. She was not serious. Kol was also just as shocked as Klaus was. Bonnie and Caroline on the other hand were just confused.

"What is an Augustine vampire?" Caroline asked. Kol looked at her.

"You are joking?" He said. She gave him a look.

"Kol you know that they have been extinct for some time now. And that was centuries ago." Klaus said. Kol shrugged.

"I didn't know if they had legends still told to them." Kol explained.

"An Augustine vampire is a vampire that is stronger then the average. It's almost like a type of vampire like a ripper. But it is different and much more stronger. And it only drinks vampire blood. It's probably what vampires fear to become. It is almost canalbilsm or something for vampires. But they are not as strong as original vampires or hybrids." Rebekah came into the room and explained. Kol glanced to her.

"I was wondering where you were strumpet," Kol smirked. She gave him a look.

"Shut it Kol." She growled. "Anyway, if Hayley was one and a hybrid she would have been strong. The reason that she was not satified on human is because they need vampire blood. She didn't drink any."

"Yes, and Tyler is still on the move creating more hybrids." The door opened and in walked Davina.

"Guys i think i might have a plan to take down Marcel."

Note: So there is another chapter. Sorry for the wait. I didn't have my laptop and i am on vacation. I was lucky to find a computer that wasnt occupied by anyone. So i am pretty much almost done. I think there actually might be three chapters left at the very least. Klaus and Caroline are officially together. Kol and Bonnie are together. Davina learns more about her family and the Old Ones. Hayley was also an Augustine vampire. Davina is finally able to see that Marcel isn't who he says he is. He was the one that killed her mother. And now she has a plan. That was the last time Davina will see her father for the rest of the story. Katherine helps Elijah. Hopefully he will wake and find Tyler soon. I have also updated my own story on it is called The Ancients and the Origins. About a immortal being who had been imprisoned for three thousand years. Adara who has risen and now is in New Orleans looking for the whom had imprisoned her and she out for blood and revenge. With an old friend Dalyn who has also been cursed you could say. Check it out please. By RMSpinella. Enjoy. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline glanced to Davina with confusuion. She wasn't sure what her witch friend was saying, she had thought Davina was against going up against Marcel. She had said that he was her father and she trusted him and so fouth.

"Tommorrow there is a powerful Lunar Eclispe. The moon will be at it's peak and i think i might have a way to weaken Marcel's power." Davina said. "Using that moon of course." She explained. Klaus looked at her.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Rebekah asked.

"Just trust me when i say that Marcel will be dead by tommorrow." Caroline stared at her. She wasn't sure where she was going with this. Besides that she wouldn't mind Marcel gone. "Sophie you can help me do the spell." She said looking at her. As they went over the plan Caroline pulled Davina to the side.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked. Davina raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah why?" Davina looked at her confused.

"Well i mean your helping us take down Marcel." Caroline said. "I mean you had said that you would never go up against Marcel because he was like your father-

"Yeah well he isn't my real father." Davina said. Caroline could see hatred in her eyes when she brought up Marcel as her father or her father for that matter.

"Did something happen? That now you hate Marcel?" Caroline said. Davina looked at her.

"Let's just say that he took someone that meant a lot to me away." She said before she turned away and walked back to Sophie. Klaus rose to walk over to Caroline. Caroline glanced to him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I am not sure," She shook her head. "I think that Davina might hate Marcel now. But i feel that she is doing this more for revenge." Caroline explained. Klaus glanced at Davina then back to her.

"Maybe something happened but we still have to stop Marcel." He said. She nodded.

"Elijah still tracking down Tyler?" She asked. Klaus nodded but took out his phone.

"I think so, though he hasn't called me in a while. I think i will call him later." Klaus said. Caroline glanced at him as she watched Davina explain that the plan would take place at prom tommorrow.

"So your going to prom?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Well that was the idea, i have to be for the plan to work." She looked at him.

"As a chaporone or something?"

"Perhaps," She bit her lip.

"Or a date?" Klaus looked at her and smirked.

"Miss Forbes are you asking me to be your date?" She blushed.

"Well Mr. Mikaelson are you accepting?" Klaus chuckled.

"I would be honored in accompanying you to your prom." He said kissing her hand. She smiled.

* * *

Katherine swallowed hard sitting against a tree trunk looking around she held to the dagger in her hand as she waited for Elijah to come back to life. She had been waiting for what seemed like hours. She was sure that it was in the middle of the night now. There was a gasp and Katherine jumped seeing that Elijah was awake. Katherine flashed over to him. She touched her hands to his cheeks. He looked at her.

"Elijah, it's me. It's Katherine." She said. Elijah groaned feeling his body reforming. He could feel his body being put back together and started moving to get up. She looked at him. Elijah coughed and looked at her as she stood.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" He asked. She swallowed hard. Before he could protest she kissed him. She sighed. She had been so worried. Elijah cupped her head kissing her back. She broke the kiss to look at him as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and explained.

"Well felt that something was bad and you weren't answering any of phone calls. I got worried and came to find you. Not like there was anything better to do in Mystic Falls. And next thing i know i find you daggered in the woods." She said holding the dagger. Elijah glanced at it. He cursed.

"Tyler Lockwood had someone dagger me." He explained. She looked at him.

"Well i had dispesed him but now i loath him." She siad. She hated the idea of Elijah being harmed by anyone. Even if it was someone that Elijah could have handled. She knew that he was an original but she also knew that sometimes he was too polite and moral. Which could sometimes be his down fall because someone could use him to their advantage. Elijah shrugged and nodded holding his hand out for the dagger. She handed it to him without a second thought. He placed it in his pocket.

"I must go and track him down before he makes anymore. I know that he is nearly ready to use this army against Niklaus." Elijah explained as he turned to leave. She grabbed his arm.

"Elijah, maybe we should find someone that can help us be one step ahead of him." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled.

"Just trust me." She pulled out her phone and dialed and old number. "Hey, i need a favor."

* * *

Caroline smiled walking down the steps of the house to find Klaus standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She watced as Stefan held out his arm to Davina and walked out with him. Caroline smiled to Klaus. Caroline was dressed in a white strapless dress that fitted her curves. It was something Klaus had since she didn't have time to pick up her dress. Her hair was up in a braid that curved across the back of her head into a bun.

"You look beautiful as always love." She nodded.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well." She took his arm and he led them out. "Did you get in contact with Elijah?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, i will check later see if he has called me back." He said. Klaus and Caroline walked into the gym that was fairly decorated. Caroline looked to see Stefan and Davina walk off to dance. While Rebekah walked over to the punch table. As for Kol he was sitting down with Bonnie at a table. Caroline glanced to see Marcel watching Davina and Stefan.

"Klaus," She nodded to Marcel across the room. Klaus looked at his protege as he took a drink and made his way over to Rebekah who was getting a drink and trying to ignore Marcel. Klaus nodded and turned to Caroline holding out his hand with a smile.

"Care to dance love?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"I would be glad to," She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor as they danced and swayed to the music with one another. He twirled her around as he made another glance at Marcel. He broke the silence."We need to talk about something," Caroline sighed and knew what he was getting at. Probably the whole graduation thing.

"Look Klaus about graduation-

"Tonight- Klaus and Caroline stopped to look at one another.

"What?" They both said. Caroline bit her lip.

"Graduation?" Klaus said. She swallowed hard.

"Never mind, what about tonight?" She asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow to look at her.

"I don't want you near the fight when it comes down to the plan to take care of Marcel." He whispered in her ear. She stared at him when he pulled back. She glared at him.

"You are not serious." She said. He shook his head.

"Deadly,"

"Klaus, i can take care of myself." She protested. He shook his head once again.

"I don't want you near the Marcel love," He told her.

"Klaus,"

"Caroline, he knows that you are my weakness. I can't let him get his hands on you, you know i would do anything to protect you." She shook her head.

"Klaus, you can't keep me away. I am apart of this plan." She growled.

"No," He said. She glared at him. "And what of graduation?" He asked. She looked at him.

"It's nothing-

"Clearly it is something important." He said. She shook her head. "Caroline," She sighed.

"Klaus, i am graduating. I am looking at colleges. Possiblites for places for me to go." She looked at him as she watched realization spread through his face as he understood.

"Are you saying that your leaving?" She looked away.

"Klaus that is the next step of my life. I want to go to college it is important to me. It has been something that i have been looking forward to since i was thirteen years old." She explained.

"Where did you plan on going?" He asked.

"I don't know i was looking at Whitemore College near Virginia. Or the University of Albany," She sighed knowing that she was graduting in two weeks. She glanced at Klaus who looked slightly angry but in his eyes light blue eyes showed pain and hurt.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" He asked.

"I have been planning to for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you." Klaus looked at her. He was mad, not so much at her. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave. He was afraid that she wouldn't want to be with him anymore. Also he feared that this would be perhaps the last night that he would get to hold her in his arms since perhaps she didn't want a long distance relationship. His hold on her waist tightened slightly.

"What about Tulane College here in New Orleans. It is a good school. I am sure that there are other schools that are good here as well." He tried to persuade here. She shook her head.

"Klaus, i have already sent in my applications. I have been accepted to both schools. I just have to make a choice. I can't just apply to another school when i have two weeks till i graduate." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"So this is your last two weeks here." Caroline shook her head.

"Klaus i'm sorry this was before we were together." Klaus sighed an nodded.

"I see Caroline, and is this your way of saying that you don't think that we'll be together." She shook her head.

"No-I..." She swallowed hard.

"I see," He dropped his arms and they stopped there dance. "Well i think i am going to get a drink." He moved away from her.

"Klaus," She called but he walked away without another word. Caroline sighed and walked out in the hall trying to follow Klaus. She sighed and leaned back against the side of the wall. She shook her head. She didn't want to leave him. Even more didn't want to fight with him. Davina was having a good time with Stefan and Caroline found herself getting into an argument with Klaus. She loved him. She didn't want to fight with him or to leave. She didn't know what to do though. She could feel a tear stream down her cheek and drop to the floor.

"Already fighting i see," Caroline turned to Sabina. She raised an eyebrow looking at the French vampire and her stupid French accent. She was dressed in a light nature green strapless top with black lace design and a long black toto like gown that went to her feet. Her dark hair was down but pushed to the side of her shoulder and draped down it in elegant curls. Caroline swallowed hard and glared at her.

"What do you want?" She demanded and crossed her arms across her chest glaring daggers at her. Sabina smirked.

"Nothing, i just find that it is quite amusing how you think that you would be enough for Klaus. Looks like i don't have to do anything girl, you are pushing Niklaus away from you. And perhaps he will be rushing back into my arms again." Caroline growled and knew that her vampire face was starting to show. She hated when her emotions acted up. She had grown to control her emotions but just her talking about Klaus and Sabina it made her angry. She hated the idea of any woman wih Klaus other then her. Caroline didn't think just acted on impulse. She slapped Sabina. Sabina gasped and looked at her. Caroline knew that she had probably just sentenced her death sentence. Because this vampire was older then her. Sabina grabbed her in the next instant and shoved her against the wall with her hand around her neck. Caroline coud feel her feet dangling. It was almost like when Katherine had attacked her back at the masqerade. She didn't even know why she had. Though Katherine had only wanted information on where Bonnie Bennett was. Caroline clawed at her hand bu Sabina just rolled her eyes. "I don't know what Klaus saw in you. You are just a baby vampire. He should have wanted someone more powerful then a baby vampire." Caroline gritted her teeth looking for something to hit her with. Caroline used her foot to shove her off her. It worked and Sabina was smashed onto the other side of the wall. Sabina grabbed a locker and ripped it from the hindges and threw it at Caroline. Caroline dodged and turned to threw a punch at her face. But Sabina grabbed her fist and broke her hand. She cried out in pain. Sabina smirked and about to hit Caroline. Caroline used her right hand to grab her fist and twist it around shoving her back before grabbing her stupid long hair and shoving her into the locker. Sabina groaned. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Well i see why Klaus is interested in her." Caroline turned to Marcel who smirked at her.

"Marcel," She said. Suddenly she felt hands around her neck.

"Bye Caroline Forbes," The French slut said before snapping her neck. Everything went black after that.

* * *

Klaus was standing back in the gym drinking some punch which he hated with Rebekah. Klaus was still thinking about his argument with Caroline. Kol walked up.

"Well my brother and sister don't seem to be enjoying themselves this evening. Sister i thought that perhaps you would try and be what is called Prom Queen." Rebekah glared at him. "And brother i thought that you would be with your darling Caroline." Klaus and Rebekah glared at him.

"Shut up Kol!" They both said. Kol put his hands up in surrender.

"People just can't have fun here can they?" He said. "Come on Bonnie let's go dance." He glanced at the dancing. They were dancing to Timber by Pitbull and Kesha. He had no idea what this was but he liked the dancing as long as it was with Bonnie. He dragged her out to the dance floor. Davina and Stefan walked up.

"Hey Klaus, Rebekah," Stefan said. Klaus nodded to him.

"Hi Stefan, Davina," Rebekah said. Stefan grabbed drinks for him and Davina. Davina thanked him before turning to Klaus and Rebekah.

"Hey have you guys seen Caroline?" Stefan glanced around the room.

"Yeah we thought she was with you Klaus. I mean she hasn't been seen since with you." Klaus looked at him before he took a look around the room. Klaus realized that he was right. Caroline was no where to be found. Klaus's jaw clenched as he looked. Davina looked at Klaus.

"Did something happen?" She asked. Rebekah glanced at Klaus as she took a sip of her drink.

"Caroline and i got into an argument." Klaus admitted. Davina gave him a look.

"So do you think that she left the prom?" Davina asked.

"You know what i am curious about," Davina glanced to Rebekah. "What that French harlot is doing here?" Klaus looked at Rebekah before glancing to Sabina as she walked up.

"Sabina," Klaus said. She smiled.

"Monsieur Klaus," She said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"And due tell us Sabina what you are doing at a high school prom?" Rebekah asked. She wouldn't fall for the siren's tricks. Stefan raised an eyerbrow studing her. Sabina shrugged.

"Well i was invited by a old friend of mine." She explained. Klaus looked at her.

"Really? And please enlighten us with who invited you here," Sabina shrugged.

"Oh why Marcel of course." She smirked watching as realization spread across their faces. Sabina turned to Davina. "Speaking of Marcel he would like to speak to you." She grabbed Davina's arm. Davina glared at her.

"No let me go!" She yelled. Stefan grabbed Sabina's arm and glared at her.

"Aww little vampire you think you can stop me, that is so how do you americans say it. Cute." She grabbed his hand and broke it. Stefan cried out and let go. Klaus looked at him before Rebekah flashed over and grabbed her by the throat.

"So our old friend is working against us." Klaus glared at Sabina.

"Oh no i just never liked that baby vampire," She smirked watching Klaus's face. "Hmm what was her name again. Ah yes, Caroline Forbes. It's a shame that she had to leave." Klaus moved to her.

"Where is she?" He growled. She looked at Klaus.

"Oh come now Niklaus, she wasn't anything special. Why can't you see that were the ones that were meant for one another." She reached to touch his cheek. He growled and moved away from her. "Just let her go she isn't worth it."

"Where is Caroline?"

* * *

Caroline groaned and opened her eyes to find that she was in the back of a car. Her hands were tied with ropes of vervein. Her mouth was gagged and she looked up into the rear view mirror to see a man that she had never seen before. He smirked at her and she watched as his eyes glowed. She gasped. Hybrid.

* * *

The door flew of the hindges and crashed into the wall. Marcel looked up to find Klaus enter the room with a deadly look on his face. Marcel smirked.

"Ah Klaus right on time. I knew that i would be expecting you soon." Suddenly Klaus flashed to him and shoved him against the walls of the room. The force was so hard that it left dents. Marcel chuckled.

"Well i see you have found out about Caroline." Klaus grabbed him and tossed him across the room. He laughed. "I will take that as a yes," Klaus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at him.

"Where is she?" Marcel shook his head.

"Oh well i am not sure. It all depends what he intended to do to her." Klaus looked at him.

"Tyler," He nodded.

"Yes, i don't know if you have noticed the new species of supernatural walking around town. They are quite strong. It's only a matter time before you die now." Klaus growled and shoved him against the wall. "Ah Davina, you have arrived. Come my daughter he has threaten me. It's time to show him how powerful you are. Now that your able to kill an original." Davina shook her head. Marcel raised his eyebrow confused.

"Move Klaus, i have buisness with the man that killed my mother and threaten my people." She said. Klaus looked at her. Marcel's eyes widened as he realized that she knew the truth now. Klaus let him go and watched as Marcel was thrown into a wall by a supernatural force. Marcel grunted and looked at Davina as fury swam in her brown eyes. Stefan flashed into the room about to stop her when Klaus put his arm up.

"She has to do this." Stefan looked at him.

"What?"

"She deserves to be the one to kill him." Klaus said. Stefan looked at Davina as she walked over to Marcel.

"So you thought i wouldn't find out the truth about my family? Or about my mom?" She asked. Marcel put his hand up trying to calm her down.

"Davina, i told you that you are like a daughter to me and that i would never hurt you." Davina shook her head.

"Right, only for you to just want my power." She snarled and glanced to the wall watching as Marcel was thrown against it. "That the whole time you were using and you had been the one to kill my mother. Your a monster." She raised her hand moved it to the side. He cried out in pain when his wrist moved to the other side against his will breaking.

"Davina i didn't treat you any less. Davina please." He begged her. She shook her head with tears streaming down her face as she raised her hand. "You are no longer king and you are done using me." Lighting flashed outside. She raised her hand and he coughed as he began scream. Fire erupted on the ground and spread to him. Davina watched as he was burned before his screams stopped and she knew that it was over. He was dead.

Note: So here is another chapter. Almost done. One more to go i think. I wanted to get Marcel over with. So he is dead. Caroline has been kidnapped but not really by Marcel or Sabina. Yes i brought Sabina back in. She still was going to come back. Davina ended Marcel and now he is out of power. But hybrids have been walking around the city getting ready to strike Klaus. Next chapter is with more Elijah and Katherine. Seems that Katherine has a plan. Who is this person that she decided to call. Looks like Klaus and Caroline have hit bump in the road. What will happen to their relationship? Could this be the end? Klaus still loves Caroline though and is trying to find her. And don't forget to check out my other stories. I had recently updated on Beauty and the Hybrid. As well as my drabbles. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline struggled with her bonds. She groaned. This was so not how she planned her night. She hated when she ended up getting kidnapped and tortured. It always seemed like she was the one for that. She shook her head hating this. She hated Sabina and Marcel that was for sure. She hoped that they went to hell. Suddenly the car stopped and she realized that the hybrid got out of the car. Her door opened and the hybrid grabbed her and brought her out of the car. She struggled trying to get away from him but her hands were bound as were her legs. The gag that was around her mouth was actually a vampire looking one. It looked like the one from when the founders of Mystic Falls used to round up the vampires. She knew this because her great grandfather had been one to help round them up and kept a journal. It was how she knew about Damon after until she found that the next thing that she knew she was a vampire. As she struggled against the hybrid he brought her out in the woods. Right nothing serial killer like about that. She shook her head as she growled trying to have her fangs drop and break through the material for the gag. But nothing would work. It was vampire proof. She cursed inside her head as she was shoved to the ground. She moved to turn around to see where she was. There was movement in the shadows. She watched as Tyler emerged from them. He smirked at her.

"Hello Caroline," He said. She glared at him. Right, she had forgot that Marcel had been working with Tyler to end Klaus. He nodded to one of his hybrids to remove the gag from around her mouth. They removed it so that she was able to speak.

"Tyler," She growled. She was so not in the mood for this. He had ruined her prom night and it was actually something that she had been looking forward to. It was her last time for something normal in her life of high school. She hated this night. It didn't turn out like she hoped. Then again that's what happens when you become part of the supernatural. "What the hell is going on Tyler?" Yeah like she had hoped that she would get a call from Elijah saying that he stopped him. Despite everything Tyler was still someone that had been apart of her life and didn't want to see him dead entirely really. But this was started to make her not object to the idea since she had been kidnapped.

"Sorry Caroline to bring you out here. But we needed a distraction. Something to make Klaus motivated. And what better then you." He said. She glared at him. She wasn't sure what Tyler knew about Klaus and her but she wasn't sure if he knew about their relationship and how close they are now. She knew that he knew, that Klaus had taken an interest in her. But she didn't think that he knew that Klaus and her were officially dating and together. She wasn't sure if she would ever tell him either considering how much he seemed to hate Klaus.

"Klaus doesn't care about me." She lied trying to downplay Tyler's motive to use her to get Klaus to come to him. Tyler smirked.

"Oh come on Caroline we both know that it is more then that." He chuckled. "Yeah i heard about how close you and him got. And let me just tell you that it makes me sick. God i always knew that you were naive and a slut." She glared at him. She remembered hearing that one time when he called her a neurotic annoy blonde bitch. He had never thought highly of her since she slept with him thinking that he liked her. He had used her just like every other guy. Well she wouldn't count Klaus or Matt. Matt really wasn't that kind of guy. And Klaus had only ever found her beautiful. And he liked her personality from the very beginning that he had met her back at the bar.

"Your a real ass Tyler. Vicki had been right when she said that you were only for someone that would be your whore. You just wanted an ass. Is that why you gave up on Hayley?" She asked. He glared at her. She knew that she had hit a nerve.

"You know nothing," He said.

"Really? I don't? Then why did you leave her after i dumped you so that you would be with her." He looked at her.

"Hayley was my mate. I gave her up to keep her safe from harm. I knew that she was with Klaus keeping tabs on everything. So i didn't want her with me because she was my weakness i did it to protect her," She gave him a look.

"So then you turn around and turn her? Wow you are so very loving, you really did care about her."

"I did that to protect her as well. I thought making her a hybrid would make her safer from Klaus and his destruction." She nodded.

"Well you idea of love sticks. Just like her. Did i forget to tell you that Hayley is dead." He stared at her. "Yup bitch died yesterday, who cares though i mean she was a whore." He slapped her across the face. She was shocked. She knew that Tyler was gone sort of. But she didn't think that he would go as far as hitting a girl. She swallowed hard and looked at him. "Wow i knew that you were gone, but i didn't know how far. You would stoop so low that you would hit a girl." He looked at her deep in the eyes. Inside his eyes there was nothing, nothing but a dark abyss. His soul had hardened and she realized there was nothing left inside of him that was human. He was truly dead, outside and inside.

"Your no girl, all i see is a bitch and a slut that doesn't know when to shut up." He snarled before he grabbed her and threw her against a tree. She grunted and moved to sit up despite she was still bound. Suddenly she felt a pierce and screamed. She looked down to find she had been staked in the chest. But she wasn't dead. He had missed her heart. But it was stuck inside of her rib cage. Next thing she knew she saw Tyler's eyes glow and both sets of fangs drop.

* * *

Klaus looked at Davina as Stefan helped her away from the burnt corpse of a body who had been known as Marcel. The boy that Klaus had saved from his torture and fear of slavery and then he became a monster and a tyrant in the end. Rebekah looked at the body of Marcel but felt no heart broken tears escape. She only felt sorry for him. In the end his power had become his down fall. Klaus put his hand on her shoulder as sign of comfort.

"Alright old friend talk." Kol came in with Sabina by the throat as Bonnie followed. Stefan watched as he shoved her against the wall making her look at the burnt body of Marcel so she would understand what her fate would be. "Where is Caroline?" Sabina swallowed hard and glanced to Klaus for help. Klaus glared at her. He hated that she had been apart of a plan to kidnap Caroline. Suddenly a phone rang. Kol smirked. "Oh allow me Sabina darling," He pulled out her phone from her bag and looked at the caller ID. Unknown: It read. "Hmm let's see who this could be, shall we?" He answered the phone.

"Hello Sabina's phone, how may i help you?"

"Kol Mikaelson i presume." Said the voice.

"Yes and who the blood hell is this?"

"A hybrid but another would like to speak to you." Said the voice.

"Kol Mikaelson." Said the voice owned by the one and only.

"Tyler Lockwood, ah yes we were just wondering where you were."

"Yes Kol but if you would be so kind as to hand the phone to Klaus." Kol glanced to his brother.

"It's for you brother." Klaus looked at him. He had heard the whole conversation and grabbed the phone within less then a second later.

"Tyler," He said.

"Klaus, it's been a while." Tyler's voice ran through the phone.

"It has mate, i am curious where my brother seems to be. Since i left him to track you down." There was laughter on the other end.

"Oh i know Klaus, but your brother was your tool and i had my tool take care of him. He has been sleeping like a baby. Tell your brother Kol that he didn't hide those daggers very well." Tyler said. Kol groaned he knew he should have hid them again once he was resurrected again. Klaus gritted his teeth.

"I see,"

"Well which is more surprising, the fact that your brother is down or that i have Caroline?" Klaus felt anger run through his veins.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"No, Klaus were going to play a game. And this time it is my way. You listen to me. Caroline has four hours to live since well she isn't in pretty good shape. I kind of got angry and bit her. But don't worry i will give you a chance to save her. All you have to do is show up alone. Your brother and sister are left out of this. As well as the rest of your little minions. Show up alone. And if you don't i place this stake closer to her heart." Klaus swallowed hard.

"Your bluffing," Tyler couldn't be that far gone. He had to still care about Caroline some how.

"Am I? Klaus you took away my family, i am doing the same to you. Your life for hers, either way one of you will die and pay the price." Tyler said. Klaus glanced at Rebekah and Kol. Stefan looked at Klaus worried.

"Where should i meet you?" He asked.

"I will text you the place. Don't tell your so called 'friends' or she dies. Remember come alone. See you soon old sire." And with that the call ended. Stefan looked at Klaus.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"I am going to meet him alone." Klaus told him.

"You can't be serious. Tyler just set a trap and your going to walk into it." Stefan said.

"Allow me to go with you brother." Kol said. "I will kill the mutt where he stands." Klaus shook his head.

"No he will kill Caroline. I have to go alone. I am the original hybrid and the alpha. Tyler Lockwood is not. And i will stop him." Klaus promised.

"Nik," Rebekah protested. He shook his head and Sabina's phone buzzed in Klaus's hand. He looked down and saw the address. Klaus glared at Sabina.

"I am not finished with you but i will leave that to my brother if i am not back by morning in time." Kol smirked. But he looked at Klaus confused. Klaus was sure that he would come back alive. But he wasn't sure of something else that he didn't want to think about.

* * *

Caroline groaned and looked around. She could feel the affects of the bite starting. The burning and the hallucinating. She shook her head trying to focus. She took small breaths. She tried to focus on things that kept her to the world around her. She saw faces of her friends. But most of her thoughts were of Klaus. She feared that she would never see him again. She wasn't sure that she could handle that. It wasn't until she heard movement and looked around. She was sure that he was an hallucination but she couldn't be happier to see him. She smiled sadly looking at him like it would be her last.

Klaus stared at Caroline in shock and anger to find her the way that she was. It felt as if a hand clenched his heart. He never wanted to see Caroline in pain. But he couldn't help but blame himself for what has happened to her. He knew that he should have never turned Tyler. He had always wondered why he chose that werewolf at the time.

"...Klaus..." She said. His jaw clenched as he began to move to her again until he was suddenly shoved to the ground by a force. But then by another force. Until he was restrained by two hybrids. Well actually four seeing how he was strong. There was clapping and Tyler slowly descended from the shadows.

"You came Klaus so you are not a coward after all." Klaus glared at him.

"Let me heal Caroline and then let her go." Tyler shrugged.

"I could," He nodded to his hybrids as they began chaining him up. "But there seems to be a change of plans. You see you took someone i loved away from me. I am just returning the favor. And what better then for you to watch the love of your life die. I heard that Hayley died as well. So it is only fair. You cost me my mate and my mom. Now it's time to get pay back." He looked at Caroline. "Started with the girl that you love." Klaus looked at Caroline was fear seeing the stake near her heart. Tyler walked over and grabbed it. He ripped it out making her cry out in pain. Klaus struggled against his chains. But for some reason he couldn't break them. "Oh you won't be able to break out of those. I had them spelled. No supernatural can break them." He smirked. "So don't waste your breathe. But i must say that i am shocked. I didn't think that you actually cared about her. I didn't even think that there was one thing human about you. Apparently there is but who cares it doesn't change the fact that your a monster. And how could she ever love someone like you. She will be happy to die, and be put out of her misery. I know that you probably compelled her." Klaus struggled against his chains as Tyler got closer to Caroline. He began tugging on them with all his original strength. But to no avail that didn't break and for once in his lifetime as a vampire and a werewolf. He felt powerless as he did when he was human against Mikael. As another hybrid stabbed him with vervein and wolfbane and made him watch as Caroline started to move struggling to get up. She pushed herself up slightly just enough to see Tyler now and know what's going on.

"Tyler...please..." She begged. He rolled his eyes before he raised the stake. "No- He staked her. She gasped. And Klaus stared as her body began to grey and crack. Caroline could feel herself becoming cold and not like when she was a vampire. Her vision became blurry until she fell back to the ground. She turned her head to Klaus, he was the last thing that she saw before everything went black. Klaus stared as Caroline died and with that so did her light. And darkness consumed Klaus once again. He felt his humanity die with her as his eyes turned gold in anger as he began tugging on the chains once again. Klaus growled. And Tyler laughed.

"No need to waste your time your powerless Klaus. You have nothing left. You have no one."

"Actually mate he doesn't." Tyler looked at Elijah as he entered the clearing already having ripped out four hybrids hearts. He moved to Klaus and where he was chained. Since he was the one that was chained he instantly was able to break the chains. Klaus growled and removed them. Klaus and Elijah turned to Tyler.

"I think someone needs to teach you a lesson not to mess with your creators." Klaus said. Tyler glared at him and smiled when more hybrids came to his aid. He heard movement and instantly saw Katherine before she smirked and shoved him to Klaus. Klaus grabbed and smashed him into a tree. Elijah nodded to Katherine as Klaus dealt with Tyler. Elijah turned to the hybrids as Katherine flashed to Caroline on the ground. She looked up at her daughter Nadia who was also there. Nadia glanced to Elijah as she watched him ripping out hybrid after hybrid shreds. Klaus could have probably killed Tyler by now but he wanted to make him suffer. Nadia and Katherine glanced at one another as they looked at the blonde baby vampire that was dead.

"Can you do something?" Katherine asked. Nadia nodded.

"I have a friend that can help. He had put a protection spell on her. And he reverse it now." Nadia said. Nadia grabbed the bodies arm and put it around her shoulder. Katherine ripped the stake out and nodded to Nadia.

"Run," She said. Nadia nodded and flashed away from the clearing. Katherine turned to Elijah who was already starting to scare the other hybrids as they realized that they would never win. A hybrid was coming up behind Elijah. "No stop!" Katherine yelled to it. Elijah glanced behind him and both Katherine and Elijah were shocked when the hybrid listened to her. She looked at the others and commanded them to stop and leave and live there lives. Tyler was shocked as they were leaving and not listening to him but Katherine. Klaus reached into his chest gripping his heart now. Inside Klaus' s eyes was emptiness. And Tyler knew that he was back to the Klaus that he had met. The night that he first turned into a hybrid. Without another thought Klaus ripped his heart out as well as ripping his head off. It was done, Tyler Lockwood was dead as well as Caroline. Elijah swallowed hard and looked at his brother as he turned away and walked home without a glance. Elijah knew that it wasn't just Marcel, Tyler and Caroline that had died. So did Klaus, Klaus had the last of his humanity die with Caroline's death.

* * *

3 days later:

Klaus sat down in the arm chair drinking a glass of scotch. He had been this way for the last three days. Unmoving just sitting there staring into the fire. But when Klaus would go out he ended up draining people in his darkness. Elijah knew though that he was in pain. Elijah heard the knock on the door and turned to get it. He opened it to find Katherine.

"Katerina," He said. She smiled at him and looked to Nadia behind her. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Is Klaus here?" Nadia asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but i would not disturb him. He doesn't care and will rip you to shreds since he has always well hated your family- Nadia walked pass him along with Katherine. Nadia entered the room and found Klaus in his spot. He looked up at her and without even a look he was in her face and grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. The plaster cracked at the force.

"How amusing," Klaus said with bitterness. "The whole Petrova bloodline is here. Or at least what's left of it."

"Wait!" Katherine said. "Caroline is alive," Katherine said. Klaus looked at her with a deadly glare. He flashed to her and shoved her against the wall.

"Don't you dare say things such as that to me Katerina," He growled.

"It's true, you will have to come with us to believe it though." Klaus glanced at her.

"What?"

"Caroline is alive."

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She was staying with Sophie. She was still a vampire and alive. She couldn't believe it. But the problem was that she couldn't go back yet because of her memories. She didn't remember anything. It had take three days for her to receive her memories back. She sat at the bar having a drink and talking with Camille.

Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and Nadia entered the bar. Klaus would rip some hearts out if he found that it wasn't true until he saw blonde hair. He couldn't see her face but he just knew that it was her.

"Niklaus- But Klaus was already there before Elijah could speak. Camille swallowed hard and walked away. Caroline knew that there was someone behind her. She turned around and found him. The man from her memories. When she saw him instantly though she knew that she was in love with this man. He stared at her.

"Klaus," She said. He blinked but still stare at her as her light came back to him. The darkness was started to fade to see her. "God what are you staring at?" Klaus smirked and knew that it was his Caroline. He hugged her to him and she blinked before wrapping her arms around him as well. Klaus had never felt so happy in his life to see her again. She pulled away to look at him and touched his cheek.

"How? Why?"

"Well- she didn't finish her sentence as he kissed her. She kissed back and knew that he was the love of her life.

Note: So here is the next chapter. Next one is epilogue. Last chapter and almost done with Beauty and the Hybrid as well. Soon i will start a new story. Check out my drabbles there have been people asking me to do one specific one. Instead of Hayley getting pregnant with klaus's child it is Caroline. And it will take place in New Orleans. But i also had an idea for another one. But tell me what you think of the idea because people have been asking me to do it. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Epilogue

Klaus had his humanity back when he saw Caroline. He had never felt so happy and relieved in his entire existence. He loved Caroline more then anything just as Caroline loved him. Caroline realized that she couldn't be without Klaus just as he couldn't be without her for too long. Especially when she had died. Caroline and Klaus hadn't left there room in days since she had come back to life. Realization that Klaus was everything to her she decided that she couldn't leave him to college and as a surprise to him with the help of Elijah she was able to get into Tulane college. And she was able to see Klaus and stay with him. Though there was a compromise. As long as she stayed in New Orleans for Klaus and her to see each other she would still live in a dorm. She wanted the whole college experience, Klaus wasn't happy but it was better then New York or Virginia. He was more then happy about this arrangement but still kept trying to persuade her to live with him. Even though she did come to visit him on the weekends. Elijah and Katherine stayed in New Orleans as well but decided to move into their own house so that they could have a place of their own. But it was also because Kol was always annoying them. Caroline started to come around the idea of being friends with Katherine after she found out that she had helped her. But it was still hard for her to trust her most of the time. But who could blame her after she had killed her and turned her into a vampire. As well as she found out that she had been intended to be used for breaking Klaus's hybrid curse. She was lucky that she wasn't there on that day. Because that would have been the actual day that she would have met Klaus. Kol and Bonnie had left to Chicago to show Bonnie much of the world as well as having fun. Rebekah had met up with Matt again after three months after their trip together to Europe. As for Sabrina, Klaus wasn't happy. But Caroline had persuaded Klaus to let her go. But to make her run like Katherine had. Sabrina had regretted her choice to help Tyler and Marcel. But she realized that Caroline was strong despite that she was a baby vampire. And she could see why. Caroline was strong enough to handle anything even if they were more powerful then her. It didn't matter she had the strength of a older vampire maybe more then a regular almost as if she was an original. Davina and Stefan had stayed together, he and Sophie helped her with her magic. She was taught how to control it better and without the Old Ones help she became the most powerful witch of this time. When Davina graduated she left with Stefan to track down her real father wanted to find him again after her choice that she had made to stay with her friends and the people of New Orleans. Davina and Caroline still remained friends despite that had gone separate ways. Stefan as well became Caroline's best friend and like an older brother to her. He looked out for her when need be. This became normal for Caroline as she started her life with Klaus. Over time Klaus and Caroline became myths and legends. Though many knew that Klaus was real. But people that had met Caroline would know that she was real too. People would talk of the original hybrid and a blonde girl with him. It would be many years when Caroline came back to Mystic Falls to see Stefan again for his birthday and see Davina once again who had turned into a vampire but some how kept her magic. But it wouldn't be Mystic Falls without something to go wrong. As if chaos would start again, as a new beginning for Klaus and Caroline would start again as they stayed together traveling the world. Everything seemed good until Kol had the accidentally pissed of the Ancient Witches known as the Travelers. But that is another story.

Note: So there you go, i hope you enjoyed the story. I should be finishing up the Beauty and the Hybrid as well. Don't forget to check it out. I will also be updating the Original Drabbles. It will be the 100th drabble and hate to tell you but the final. So check it out. Reviews thanks. Until my next story see yah.

A/N end of first chapter 46


End file.
